


Midtown Watching Spider Man Homecoming

by Gaby4167



Series: Marvel React [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Watching
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby4167/pseuds/Gaby4167
Summary: Os alunos da Midtown foram sequestrados,e agora eles tem que assistir Homem-Aranha:De Volta Ao Lar.Segredos serão revelados.Amizades iniciadas.O caus segue.........
Relationships: Betty Brant & Cindy Moon, Betty Brant/Jason Ionello, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Marvel React [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920715
Kudos: 9





	1. O que tá acontecendo??!!

**N/A:Gente,não sei se notaram mais eu retirei o Watching Thor Ragnarok,eu decidi mudar algumas coisas.**

**Eu retirei porque eu já estava atualizando lentamente,e com as voltas as aulas daqui uma semana e meia.**

**Eu decidi fazer eles assistirem o De Volta ao Lar,porque eu já tenho o roteiro desse filme,então as atualizações seriam mais rápidas.**

**Embora eu tenha retirado,os personagens ainda tem a memória que estiveram lá.**

**Espero que gostem.**

-Acredita que a gente teve que sair de uma sala e ir assistir um outro filme aleatório só porque a sala está em manutenção.-,MJ diz aproximando de Ned e Peter,que assentem.

Eles entram na sala,para sentar na mesma fileira.

-Que filme será que a gente vai assistir?-,Flash pergunta.

**''Homem-Aranha:De Volta Ao Lar.''**

Ned e MJ trocam olhares antes de dizer:

-Merda......

Peter,embora não tinha tido nada,ficou tenso também.

-Legal,um filme do Homem-Aranha.-,Jason diz.

-Será que vão revelar a identidade dele?-,Betty pergunta.

-Seria bem legal se acontecesse.-,Davis diz.

**''Sem mais delongas,que o filme comece.''**

**Um desenho dos vingadores na batalha de New York.**

**''É nada nunca mais vai ser o mesmo.'',a câmera revela Toomes e um cara ao seu lado.**

-Esse não é o pai da Liz?-,Jackson pergunta.

-É.-,Liam responde.

**''Quando eu era criança eu desenhava vaqueiros e índios''-Toomes disse.**

David zomba.

-Quando você era criança,os dinossauros ainda existiam.-,ele diz.

Sr.Harrigton revira os olhos.

-Crianças...

**''É..hoje em dia seriam nativos.Ah tanto faz.-o outo homem disse enquanto balançava a cabeça atrapalhado.**

**''É mais até que não é ruim não,né?!-Toomes disse.**

**''Não,é,a criança tem futuro''**

-Foi o que os meus tios disseram,olha onde eu fui parar!!!!-,Sr.Dell diz começando a chorar.

-Se quer um lencinho?-,Cindy pergunta.

-Seria muito bom.-,Sr.Dell diz -Me dá um ai.

-Ahh,eu não tenho um.Eu só falei por educação.

Sr.Dell fica chocado por um minutos.

Antes de pular em cima de Cindy.

-Olha aqui o,menina!!!!!

-Sr.Dell!!!!-,Sr.Harrigton diz antes de separar a briguinha.

-Depois é a gente que é infantil.-,Flash diz.

' **'Bem isso é o que vamos ver''Toomes disse e tirou os óculos e caminhou olhando pra cima,até mostrar a antiga torre Stark.Um helicóptero vermelho passou.Monstrou um salão destruído,e com pessoas trabalhando e havia um pedaço da nave que perseguiu o Stark em New York.Toomes passou por um homem deu um batidinha nas costas deles e um beleza.Ele se virou pra ver Herman tentando serrar a uma parte de outra nave espacial.**

-Parece que isso é depois da batalha de Nova York.-,Flash diz pensativo.

-OBrigada,senhor Óbvio.-,Aria diz sarcasticamente.

**''Não,oi.Não dá pra serrar isso aí não.Material alienígena é duro,pra tirar você tenque usar o que eles usam.-Toomes explicou pegando um tipo de metal alienígena e tirando duas pedras roxas e depois entregar o metal a Herman.**

-Inteligente.....

**''Viu?''-Toomes disse e Herman assentiu.Então Toomes deu um tapinha nas costa de Herman e continuou andando.**

**''A oi.Que bom que decidiu aparecer''Toomes disse ao ver UM FUNCIONÁRIO atrasado.''Boa tarde,né?''ele continuou.**

**''Ah é o despertador não tocou''**

-Que desculpa mais esfarrapada.-,Jason diz.

-Ahh é,então por que você falava ela toda hora que chegava atrasado?-,Betty pergunta com a mão na cintura.

-Ooohhhhhhhh.....-,o resto da sala canta.

'' **É o despertador.Quer saber vai logo trabalhar pra gente lucrar tá!'' então o funcionário foi trabalhar.Uma voz soou no ar.**

**''Atenção,por favor.De acordo com a ordem judicial presidencial 396b as superações de limpeza pós batalhas estão sob nossa juridição.Obrigado pelo serviço,agora assumimos daqui.''a senhora disse e um grupo de homens veio atrás dela.**

**''Quem são vocês?''Toomes perguntou.**

**''Pessoal qualificado" disse o homem do lado da senhora.**

-Nossa que rude.

**''Olha eu tenho contrato da prefeitura pra recolher tudo isso.Da prefeitura!''Toomes disse.**

**''Peço desculpas senhos Toomes,mais as operações de limpeza estão sob nossa juridição''disse a senhora.''Por favor,entreguem todo o material exótico que encontraram ou serão processados'' ela continuou e mostrou um funcionário colocando uma das pedras roxas no bolso.**

**''Olha moça,alivia,olha eu comprei camiões pra esse serviço,eu trouxe uma equipe novinha,a gente tem família,eu tenho família.Se eu não receber o dinheiro,eu posso até perder minha casa''Toomes disse.**

-Agora eu entendo por que ele virou um super vilão do mal.-,Samanta diz.

**''Lamento senhor mais não posso fazer nada''a senhora disse.**

**''Não tente dar um passo maior que a Terra''um homem atrás de Toomes disse.**

**''Como é que é?''Toomes disse,o funcionário atrasado assobiou.**

**''É pois é . me adiantei,mesmo''Toomes disse chegando mais perto do homem e deu um soco nele.O homem caiu e os outros levantaram armas pra atirar em Toomes.**

**''Ô ÔÔ.Abaixem as armas''interferiu a senhora,e os outros abaixaram,então ela voltou-se para Toomes ''Se tiver alguma queixa pode levar aos meus superiores'' ela disse e virou-se.**

**''Seus superiores?E que são eles?''Toomes gritou.**

**Então apareceu um foto de Tony Stark em um TV.**

-O Sr.Stark que faz o vilão,e eu que pago o pato.-,Peter murmura.

-Acontece,cara.-,Ned diz dando três tapinhas nas costas dele.

**''[..o controle de danos vai superviseonar a coleta e o armazenamento do lixo alienígena e exóticosa.....]''a voz na TV ía dizendo.**

**''Os babacas que fazem essa zona são pagos pra limpar tudo.''disse Herman.**

**''É,é tudo armado'' disse o companheiro de Toomes que estava deitado no sofá.**

-E o que não é?

**O jornalista continuava falando,e Toomes usava a pedra alienígena pra fazer um pequeno circulo voar.Um funcionário tirou um pano de cima da parte de trás do carro e monstrando um pedaço de uma das naves alienígena.**

**''O chefe,ainda tem o carregamento de ontem,é pra entregar também,certo?'' o funcionário falou e Toomes virou pra ver.**

**''Eu que não vou levar.'' o funcionário atrasado(Shocker) disse.**

**''Uma pena,dava pra levantar uma grana preta com esse lixo aí'' o companheiro disse.**

**Toomes ficou em silêncio pensando ''Quer saber vamos ficar.O mundo está mudando,tá na hora de mudar junto''todos olharam pra ele.**

-Sombrio.....

**8 ANOS DEPOIS**

-A batalha de Nova York não foi em 2012?-,Sr.Harrigton pergunta.

-Sim.

-Então, oito anos depois não seria 2020?

-É....o filme deve se passar em 2020.-,Flash diz -Né,Escritora?

**''...................é claro.''**

**Tomes pousa em um oficina com seu uniforme que tem asas enormes e um protetor de olhos verdes brilhantes.**

**Os trabalhadores olharam pra ele,ele tirou a máscara e disse:**

**''Bons negócios''**

-Típica frase de vilão.

**N/A:Então...é isso,mas não se preocupa que daqui a pouco tem mais.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Vocês que decidem.**


	2. Um filme de Peter Parker

**Até que a tela mudou para preto com uma legenda de ''UM FILME DE PETER PARKER''**

-É um filme do Homem-Aranha,então por que o Peter aparece?-,Jason pergunta.

**''Perguntas depois da sessão.''**

**''New York,Queens.É uma cidade rude,mais ei,é o lar''disse uma voz rouca profunda enquanto via a estrada e um globo de metal apareceu.**

-Isso é muito idiota.-,Flash murmura.

**''Com quem tá falando?''disse uma voz familiar.**

-Com ele mesmo.-,MJ diz.

**''Ninguém.Só fazendo um vídeo da viagem''disse Peter enquanto voltava á sua voz normal para mirar a câmera em Happy que estava dirigindo.**

**''Você sabe,não pode mostrar isso para ninguém'' Happy o lembrou.**

-Primeiro:Quem é esse cara?Segundo:Por que não pode mostrar o vídeo pra ninguém?-,David pergunta pra Peter.

-É......um vídeo muito importante.

-Que responta,hein.

**''Sim,eu sei'' Peter respondeu.**

**''Então por que está imitando essa voz?''Happy perguntou.**

-Por que é divertido.-,Ned diz como se fosse óbvio.

**''Porque é divertido!''respondeu Peter.**

**''Diversão''murmura Happy enquanto colocava seus óculos escuros.**

**''Então,por que eles te chamam de feliz?''Peter perguntou para Happy**.

-É uma boa pergunta.

**E ele só apertou um botão que fez um vidro subir que cortou Peter totalmente.**

-Acho que ele não é tão ''feliz''-,Davis diz -Entenderam?É porque o cara se chama Happy.Legal,né?

O resto da sala revira os olhos.

-Cara,não.-,Jackson disse balançando a cabeça.

**''Vamos logo,eu não estou carregando sua mala,vamos embora.''Happy disse abrindo a porta do carro mostrando um avião.Ele clicou em uns botões que estava junto comas chaves e a porta do avião se abriu.**

**''Preciso ir no banheiro ou algo assim?''Peter perguntou.[**

-Lembre-me de nunca viajar de avião com você,perdedor.-,MJ diz para Peter,que parece ofendido depois disso.

Ned ri.

**''Não,já tem um no avião.''**

**''Uau sem piloto,isso é incrível!''exclamou Peter super animado e mostrando os banco do piloto sem piloto.**

-Bruxas...só pode ser.-,Sr.Dell diz.

**'É aí que você vai se sentar?''Happy perguntou a Peter que estava sentando-se na sua frente.**

**''Sim?'' respondeu Peter meio confuso.**

**''É a primeira vez em um avião particular?''Happy perguntou abaixando um pouco os óculos .**

**''Minha primeira vez em um avião!''respondeu Peter.**

-É oficial,depois dessa,se você não fosse se sabe quem,eu teria vergonha de ser seu amigo.-,Ned diz.

**''Deveria fazer esse barulho?''Peter perguntou nervosamente enquanto Happy se movia para se sentar em outro lugar.**

**A cena mudou para eles andando no aeroporto.**

**''Ninguém realmente me disse o por que de eu estar em Berlim ou o que estou fazendo.Era algo sobre o Capitão América estar enlouquecendo.''Peter narrando enquanto filmava pessoas andando na cidade e no corredor do Hotel.**

-E o que você tem haver com isso?-,Sr.Harrigton pergunta.

-É....

**''É aqui onde você fica''disse Happy apontando para a porta.**

**''Oh,somos vizinhos?'' Peter perguntou.**

**''Não somos colegas de quarto,agora veste o seu traje.''Happy disse e entrou no seu próprio quarto.**

-Como assim: ''coloca o traje''?-,Flash pergunta.

-Traje...hum...ele quer dizer pra mim trocar de roupa.

Ned e MJ batem a mão em suas próprias testas exasperados.Seria quase engraçado ver isso.

**''Okay Peter,você tem isso.''Peter disse na frente do espelho,vestindo seu terno antigo.**

-Isso é.....-,Flash é interrompido por seu próprio choque de não poder continuar a falar.

**''O que você está vestindo?'' Happy perguntou.**

**''Esse é o terno.''Peter disse.**

-Alguém me belisca.-,Liam diz -Aiii!O que foi isso?

-Você pediu pra beliscar.-,Carly diz encolhendo os ombros.

''O **nde está o caso?''Happy perguntou.**

**''Que caso''Peter perguntou,Happy deu um suspiro e abriu um porta ''Oque,eu pensei que era o armário!''Happy o levou até um sala bem maior.**

Houve risadas pela sala.

-Imagino quantos ''armários'' isso ai tem.-,Julie diz fazendo aspas com as mãos.

**''Lá''Happy apontou para uma mala.**

**''Meu quarto é bem maior que eu pensava.''Peter disse foi até a mala e tinha um bilete em cima ''Um pequeno upgrade'' ele leu.**

**Quando ele abriu o novo traje apareceu surpreendendo Peter.**

-Tudo bem...-,Jason começa calmamente -Vou dizer o que todos estão pensando.VOCÊ É O HOMEM ARANHA?!

-Sim?

-Isso foi uma pergunta ou resposta?-,Betty pergunta.

-Resposta?-,ouve bufos pela sala -Resposta.

Flash desmaia.

-Ele tá bem,só o choque mesmo.-,Aria diz.

**''Oh meu Deus''**

**''Coloque''Happy ordenou com seu mau humor de sempre.**

**''Essa coisa mais legal da minha vida.Tem certeza que é pra mim.Espera Happy.'' Happy o ignorou.**

-Cara,você tá pior que criança no Natal.-,MJ diz.

**''Isso é insano,sério olha isso.'' Peter disse virou a câmera e disse:''é o melhor dia da minha vida.**

-Achei que o melhor dia da sua vida fosse quando a gente começou a namorar.-,MJ diz.

-É...-,Peter começa a gaguejar.

-Se fudeu....-,Ned canta.

-CALA A BOCA,NED!!!!-,MJ e Peter dizem juntos.

**''Tem o Capitão américa,Homem de Ferro,Viúva Negra......espera que é esse outro?-Peter disse baixinho enquanto filmava a luta escondido.**

-Isso é super legal.-,Jackson diz sonhadoramente.

**''Pirralho''Tony gritou.**

**''Oh,esse sou eu.Eu tenho que ir!''Peter disse,deu um pulo e roubou o escudo do capitão no processo.**

Todos virão a cabeça lentamente pra olhar pra Peter.

-Você roubou o escudo do Capitão América??!!

-É você pode dizer isso.-,Peter diz se gabando.

-Você é meu novo ídolo.-,Caleb diz.

**A câmera sacudiu um pouco e mostrou Peter novamente.**

**''A coisa mais louca acabou de acontecer.Eu roubei o escudo do capitão e começei a brigar com ele.....-Peter começou,até Scott ficar gigante e agarrar Rhodes no fundo.**

-Caralho.....

-Jason!!!!!

'' **Que diabos ele ficou grande,eu tenho que ir.**

**A cena mudou para Peter no hotel.**

**''Foi a coisa mais incrível!O Sr.Stark falou tipo:''Ei pirralho'' aí eu entrei e roubei o escudo do capitão e disse tipo''E aí galera'' e então....espera aí''ele disse quando alguém bateu na porta.**

-Momento pra atrapalhar.

**''Ei!'' disse Peter a Happy que estava de roupão.**

**''Temos paredes finas.''resmungou Happy.**

-É ele realmente não é tão ''feliz''.-,David diz fazendo o trocadilho,de novo.

-Cara,para,tá me envergonhando.

**''O que você está fazendo um diário em vídeo?''Tony perguntou.Ele e Peter estavam sentados no carro.**

-Ai Meu Deus....é o Tony Stark!!!!

-Cara,você sentado ao lado de TONY STARK!!!!

Peter abre a boca,mas MJ lhe manda um olhar.

-Não se atreva.-,ela rosna.

**''Sim''respondeu Peter.**

**''Está bem,eu faria a mesma coisa.''Tony disse.**

**''Eu disse para ele não gravar.Ele filmou tudo,eu vou limpar o chip.''Happy disse.**

David abre a boca.

-Não!-,Jackson diz levantando o indicador.

**''Nós deveríamos fazer um vídeo álibi para a sua tia.''Tony disse.**

**''Claro''Peter concordou.**

**''Pode começar,um,dois,três...''**

**''Oi May,com você está?O que está vestindo?Algo transparente eu espero.''disse Tony fazendo Peter virar alarmado por um segundo**

-Ele não é casado?

**''Apaga isso,é inapropriado.Vamos de novo,ok?.''Peter assentiu.**

**''Ei May,o trabalho do seu sobrinho no estágio da Stark foi impressionante.''Tony disse.**

**''Todos ficaram impressionados''ele continuou.**

**''Vamos lá,trânsito maldito,sinto muito''Happy disse.**

-Nahh,nahh,nah.-,Jackson diz de novo a David.

-Deixa eu ser ''feliz'',cara.

**''Isso é porque você não estava no Queens Boulevard.Veja o Happy espera ser levada para a gestão de ativos.Antes de ser motorista ele era segurança.**

**''Isso foi uma conversa particular,foi difícil falar disse com você.''Happy disse.**

-PS:Nunca conte um segredo a Tony Stark.-,MJ diz.

**''Ele roncou muito no vô?'' Tony perguntou.**

**''Aqui estamos,final da linha.''Happy parou.**

**''Então eu posso ficar com o terno?''Peter perguntou desligando sua câmera.**

**''Sim,não cabe em mim.''Tony disse.**

-Ele é bem mais debochado do que na TV.-,Jason diz.

**''Faça um favor.Fale com Happy mais não o estresse,ok?''Tony disse e Peter acenou com a cabeça.**

**''Não faça nada que eu faça e também que eu não faria''-Tony disse e Peter deu um olhar confuso.**

**''Tem um pequeno lugar onde você entra''Tony disse.**

**''Isso significa que eu sou um vingador?''**

**''Não''**

-Aiii,essa eu senti.-,Liam diz;

**Happy apareceu na janela segurando a mala.**

**''Sétimo andar''disse TONY.**

**''Eu levo isso,você não precisa''Peter disse.**

**''Você leva?''Happy perguntou.**

-Agora,ele ficou um pouco ''feliz''.-,David diz,bufos pela sala -Qual é?Essa melhorou.

-Se melhorou,quer dizer afundou mais o fundo do poço.Eu concordo.-,Betty diz.

-Você é má.-,ele resmunga.

**''Sim,pode deixar.''Peter disse.**

**''Então qual vai ser o próximo retiro?Você sabe....''Peter disse fazendo aspas com a mão.**

**''O que próxima missão?''Tony perguntou.**

**''Sim,a missão.''Peter disse com um aceno.**

-Deve ser breve,depois daquilo tudo.-,Jason diz.

-Quem dera.-,Peter murmura.

**''Nós ligaremos pra você.''Tony disse.**

**''Você tem meu número?''**

-E voltou o Peter mané.-,MJ diz.

**''Não, quero dizer,vamos lingar pra você''Tony fez um gesto com a mão ''Alguém vai ligar pra você.''**

**''Ok,tudo bem''Peter disse.Tony foi até Peter pegando a maçaneta da porta,e Peter confundiu com um abraço.**

**''Não é um abraço,só estou abrindo a porta.Ainda não chegamos lá.''Tony disse.**

-Ele é bastante mal,comparado a você Betty.

**''Tchau!''Tony disse simplesmente.Peter ficou do lado de fora enquanto observava o carro sair,ele tinha um sorriso espantado no seu rosto.Antes de entrar no prédio,ele disse:**

**''Eles vão me ligar.''Peter sussurrou a si mesmo.**

-Não,eles não vão.-,Ned diz.

Flash acorda,respirando fundo.

-O que aconteceu?

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo ou paro?Vocês que decidem.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já sabem o que fazer.  
> COMENTEM!


	3. Escola

**DOIS MESES DEPOIS**

-E isso porque eles ''iam te ligar''.-,MJ diz fazendo aspas com as mãos.

**Peter estava em um trem da cidade a caminho da escola com seus fones de ouvido,parecendo um pouco entediado.Ele puxou seu celular para revelar o contato de Happy,onde ele começou a escrever uma mensagem.**

**'Ei Happy,apenas fazendo o check-in.Estou fora da escola às 2:45.Pronto para minha próxima missão!É o Peter BTW.Parker.'**

**Olhando para trás através de seus outros textos,foi uma longa fila de mensagens de Peter sem respostas.Eles suspirou e enviou a mensagem.**

-Meio depressivo.

**Peter saiu do trem e começou a ir em direção a escola.Ele subiu as escadas e atravessou um campo de futebol sozinho.Ele parou do outro lado da rua da escola pra ver se tinha algum carro vindo.Quando ele foi atravessar,um carro sem teto prateado veio em sua direção,quase derrubando-o.O carro buzinou alto.**

**''E aí Pinto Parker !?''Flash zombou quando Peter se virou para olhar Flash indo embora.Peter revirou os olhos e entro na escola.**

Todos olham pra Flash,que está mordendo o lábio com uma carranca no rosto.

Ele ignora eles.

-Qual é cara.-,Liam diz.

Flash bufa;

-Desculpa.-,ele diz baixinho.

-Eu não ouvi.-,Jason brinca.

Flash resmunga,antes de elevar sua voz.

-Desculpa!

**''Rise and shime,Midtown CiÊNCIA e Tecnologia'',disse uma garota na tela do noticiário com um sorriso.**

**''Não se esqueça dos seus ingressos para o Lar.''acresentou um menino ao lado da garota ''Você tem já tem um encontro para Lar?''ele perguntou para a garota ao lado.**

**''Obrigada Jason,mas eu já tenho um encontro.''a garota disse com um sorriso falso.O menino que agora estava desconfortável e a câmera deu um zoom no rosto dele.**

**''Tudo bem.''ele disse meio sem graça.**

Risos pela sala.

-Isso ainda dói.-,Jason diz.

Betty revira os olhos.

**''Sim.'' ela acrescentou com rapidez.**

**Peter segui pelo corredor,passando por fofoqueiros,atletas,líderes de torcida e um garoto que estava indo para a sala do diretor por causa do drone.Quando ele abriu o armário para colocar seus livros e outras coisas,uma mão apareceu segurando uma figura pequena do Sith Lord veio por cima do seu ombro.**

**''Junte-se a mim e juntos construiremos a minha estrela da morte Lego.''disse uma voz misteriosa.**

-Eu não acredito.-,MJ diz exasperada.

**Peter e Ned trocam sorrisos animados.**

**''Que mané''disse uma menina ao lado.**

-Ela não está errada.-Aria diz.

-Eiii!Lego é SUPER legal!-,Liam diz.

Aria manda um olhar incrédulo pra ele,antes de responder:

-Assim como ser virgem,né?

Liam bufa e revira os olhos.

**''Isso é incrível!Quantas peças?''Peter perguntou animadamente.**

-Se não beijasse bem,eu sairia do seu lado agora.-,MJ sussurra no ouvido de Peter,que sorri antes de dar um beijo nela.

-Ahh gente,não faz isso aqui não.Credo.-,Ned diz colocando as mãos no rosto.

**''Três mil oitocentos e três.''disse Ned.**

**''Isso é insano''disse Peter enquanto colocava alguns livros no armário.**

**''Eu sei.Você quer construir hoje á noite?''Ned perguntou animadamente.**

**''Não,eu não posso está noite,eu tenho o estágio...''Peter começou a falar,mas Ned já sabia a resposta.**

**''Estágio da Stark.''respondeu Ned.**

-Você praticamente decorou a desculpa dele.-,Samanta diz a Ned,que encolhe os ombros.

-É,quando uma coisa é falada várias vezes,você acaba decorando.

**''Sim,exatamente.''**

**''Sempre tem esse estágio.''suspirou Ned.**

-Foi mal,cara.

-De boa,ser o seu Nerd da Cadeira compensa todas as mentiras.

Enquanto Peter e Ned estão tendo seu momento de amizade,os outros estão confusos.

O que diabos é um Nerd da Cadeira?

**''Sim,bem,eu espero que isso leve a um trabalho real com eles'' respondeu Peter.**

**''Isso seria tão doce.''disse Ned com um pouco de admiração nos olhos.**

**''Eu sei certo?''Peter concordou.**

**''Ele diria assim:'Bom trabalho nas planilhas,Peter,aqui está uma moeda de ouro.''Ned disse com uma profunda.**

-Eu não acho que funcione assim.-,Sr.Dell diz.

**Peter olhou pra ele.**

**''Eu não sei como os trabalhos funcionam.''**

**''É exatamente como eles funcionam.''Peter disse.**

**Ned começou a falar,mas Peter nem se importou em ouvir.Ele estava prestando atenção em uma garota de cabelos negros junto com as suas amigas.Seus olhos vidrados enquanto ela dava um rápida olhada nele e enfiava uma mecha atrás da orelha.**

-Awwww....-,todos na sala dizem.

Peter cora.

MJ revira os olhos.

-Tá com ciúmes?-,Ned pergunta a ela.

-Nunca!-,ela diz rudemente,Peter coloca a mão no peito falsamente -Nem vem,perdedor!

**''Pode crer.''Peter disse ainda pensando na garota.(Liz)**

-Ele nem sabe o que você disse.-,Flash diz.

-É,isso acontece,mais do que vocês podem imaginar.

**Uma sala de aula apareceu;uma sala de aula de ciências.Uma professora estava a frente,com algumas equações no quadro.Alguns alunos pareciam interessados,enquanto outros pareciam querer usar o livro com um travesseiro.Peter nem estava prestando atenção,ele estava olhando para o laptop.**

**''Okay,então como calculamos a aceleração linear entre os pontos de A e B?'' a professora perguntou,Flash levantou a mão ''Flash?''**

**''É o produto do seno do ângulo e da gravidade dividido pela massa.'',disse Flash confiante.**

-Pena que estava errado.-,ele murmura.

**''Não.Peter!Você está acompanhando?'' a professora perguntou,fazendo Peter se levantar rapidamente e desviar o olhar do vídeo dele parando um ônibus para o quadro com as equações.**

-Você deve fazer isso toda hora.-,Jason diz a Peter.

-É....

-20 minutos a cada aula.-,MJ diz,todos olham pra ela franzindo a testa -Não persigo ele,só sou observadora!

-Claro.-,Peter diz,levando um tapa na cabeça depois disso -Aii!E o nosso amor?

-Vai ver se tá na esquina!-,MJ responde.

**''Sim,claro.'',disse Peter,fechando o laptop que tinha os vídeos de si mesmo.Ele olhou para a equação ''A massa é cancelada,então é só gravidade vezes o seno.''**

-E como sempre ele está certo.-,Flash murmura com uma carranca.

Liam revira os olhos.

**''Sim.Veja Flash,ser o mais rápido nem sempre é o melhor se você estiver errado.''disse a professora se virando para o quadro.**

-TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!!!!-,David e Jackson dizem,Flash mostra o dedo do meio.

-Idiotas...-,Aria canta.

**''Você tá morto.'',Flash virou e sussurrou para Peter,quando a professora não estava vendo.**

Todos olham para Flash,que se encolhe envergonhado.

**Peter apenas virou a cabeça para olhar o relógio se aproximando das doze.Em mais uma aula de ciência,Peter estava se contorcendo em sua cadeira enquanto ouvia o professor zangar sem parar.Sob as folhas de trabalho,ele começou a ler a fórmula para fluído de teia.**

-Então é assim que você faz a teia?

-Nossa que irado!!

**Adicionando o fluído laranja a um béquer que ele tinha um empate próximo,ele agitou-o rapidamente para levanta-lo e ver o fluído de teia pronto e fermentado.O professor se aproximou,e Peter,rapidamente colocou em uma gaveta e fechou.O professor nem reparou nada.**

-Esse cara precisa prestar mais atenção no que os alunos fazem.-,Sr.Harrigton diz.

**HORA DO ALMOÇO.**

**Peter e Ned estavam sentados sozinhos,observando Liz e suas amigas decorarem a parede da escola.**

**''A blusa da Liz é nova?'',Peter perguntou para Ned.**

-E voltou os senhores manés.-,Carly diz.

**''Não,já vimos essa blusa,mais nunca com essa saia.''Ned disse com um tom atrevido.**

-Pervertidos-,Samanta diz,Ned e Peter parecem ofendidos.

**''Nós provavelmente deveríamos parar de encarar,antes que fique esquisito.'',disse Peter,mais ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos das garotas.**

-Já estava esquisito,só fiaria menos estranho.-,Sr.Dell diz.

**''É.''Ned concordou,mas também estava na mesma situação de Peter.**

**''Já era,vocês são perdedores.'',uma voz soou no ar,eles viraram rapidamente para ver uma garota na mesa ao lado com um livro e o cabelo bagunçado (Michelle).**

-E olha que vocês namoram agora.-,Caleb diz.

**''Bem,então por que não vem sentar com a gente?'',Ned perguntou.**

**''Porque eu não tenho amigos.''Michelle disse com um encolher de ombros.**

-Por que isso?-,Betty pergunta.

MJ encolhe os ombros misteriosamente.

-A estranheza faz parte de seu charme.-,Peter explica,embora isso não tenha ajudado com os olhares estranhos,MJ sorri.

**''Ah.''tanto Ned quanto Peter disseram.**

**A cena muda para o treinamento do Decatlo Acadêmico,LIz estava fazendo perguntas para os seus colegas.**

**''Qual é o elemento de ocorrência natural com a maior quantidade?''Liz perguntou.**

**''O hidrogênio é o mais leve.'',o menino de óculos disse assim que ele apertou a campainha.**

-Tinha que ser o Seth.-,Abraham brinca,Seth cora.

**''Urânio!''outro garoto gritou.A garota ao lado olhou para ele com raiva por ele responder antes dela.**

**''Correto!Obrigado,Abraão!''Liz disse.Abraão comemorou.''Por favor,abram seus livros para a página 10.'',Liz instituiu.**

**''Peter, é nacional.Não há outra maneira de você tirar um final de semana?''o professor perguntou.**

**''Eu não posso ir para Washington,se o Sr.Stark precisar de mim,eu tenho que garantir que eu estou aqui.''Peter disse.**

**''Você nunca esteve no mesmo quarto que Tony Stark!''Flash disse,descendo da corda para provavelmente zombar de Peter.**

Flash recebe mais olhares,o que ele DIFICILMENTE ignora.

**'Espera,o que está acontecendo?'',alguém perguntou.**

**''Peter não vai para Washington.'',uma garota que estava deitada lendo um livro disse.**

**''Não,não,não.'',Cindy disse.(garota do teste com Abraão).**

-Que amor.-,Peter brinca,Cindy cora,MJ lhe manda um olhar.

**''Sério,antes dos nacionais?.''disse Liz meio triste.**

**''Ele já deixou a banda e o laboratório de robótica.'',disse Michelle.Ela estava em um quanto lendo um livro.**

**Todos deram a Michelle um olhar estranho.**

**''Eu não sou obcecada com ele,apenas observadora.'',ela defendeu.**

**''Flash,você está no lugar do Peter.'',Liz disse.**

**''Eu não sei não.Tenho que ver minha agenda.Tenho um encontro quente com a Viúva Negra em breve.'',Flash disse.**

-Ela vai fazer o que?Te dar um pé na bunda?-,Aria brinca,Flash bufa.

**''Resposta falsa.'',disse Abraão tocando o sino de resposta.**

**''O que eu disse sobre usar o sino para fins cômicos?'',disse o professor.**

**Peter olhou para o relógio quando o sino finalmente tocou e ele saiu em disparada.Ele correu para fora,desceu as escadas rapidamente.Verificou se tinha alguém olhando,quando viu que não tinha ninguém,ele pulou o portão.**

-Caralho.....

**Movendo-se pelas ruas em movimento ele entrou em uma lanchonete chamada: 'Deli Grocery'.**

**''Ei senhor Delmar.'',Peter disse pegando dois sacos de jujubas e colocando em cima da mesa.**

**''Ei,senhor Parker.'',disse um homem se aproximando com um sorriso. ''Número cinco certo?''**

**''Sim,e com picles.E você pode apertar bastante?Obrigado.''disse Peter fazendo um sinal com as mãos.E o cara atrás do Sr.Delmar assentiu.**

**''Como está sua tia?'',perguntou Delmar.**

**''Sim,ela está bem.'',disse Peter sabendo já onde isso estava indo.**

**''La tía de una italiana bellissima.'',disse Delmar e seus colegas começaram a rir.**

**(Sua tia é uma mulher italiana muito gostosa).**

-Sua tia é o que?A Hera Venenosa?-,David diz.

-Não,mas tem o mesmo efeito.-,David franze a testa.

**''Cómo está tu hija?''Peter perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.**

**(Como está sua filha?).**

-Uuuhhhhh....

-Vai dar merda...vaiiii....

**O Sr.Delmar pareceu ofendido.**

**''10 dólares.'',Delmar disse.**

-E deu merda...siiimmmmmmm

**''Mais são cinco dólares.''Peter disse,Delmar olhou de novo.**

**''Pelo comentário 10 dólares.''**

**''Era brincadeira,toma cinco dólares.'',disse Peter colocando a nota em cima do balcão.**

**Peter foi até o gato da loja.**

-Awww que fofo!-,Carly diz.

**''Como você está Murph.'',disse Peter passando a mão nos pelos de Murph.**

**''Então como vai a escola?'',Delmar perguntou apoiando-se na mesa.**

**''Tá chato.Tenho melhores coisas para fazer.'',disse Peter esperando pelo sanduíche.**

-Eu também falaria isso se fosse você.-,Jackson diz.

-Na verdade,nem precisa ser ele,a escola em si já é chata.O Parker só tem coisas BEM melhores pra fazer do que a gente.-,Jason diz.

**''Fique na escola,ou vai acabar igual eu.'',disse Delmar levantando a mão.**

**''Isso é ótimo.'',Peter protestou também levantando as mãos.**

**''Aqui está,os melhores sanduíches do Queens.''Delmar disse com um sorriso, entregando-lhe seu pedido.**

-Nunca fui lá,é bom?-,Abraham pergunta.

-É sim!

**Peter atravessou a rua correndo com a sacola do sanduíche na mão.Passou por um pprtão de grade vermelho,verificando se ninguém o seguia.Então ele tirou o sapato e fez o mesmo com o outro.Ele abriu a bolsa e tirou o terno.**

**Ele tirou a camisa e a calça.E colocou seu terno,jogou sua bolsa e a prendeu com teia,seu terno estava largo então apertou uma pequena aranha e seu terno rapidamente se apertou.Peter pulou nos prédios ajustou sua visão.**

As garotas mordem o lábia de excitação.

-Eiii!Ele já é meu!!!!-,MJ avisa.

**''Finalmente.'',Peter disse.**

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado?**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMENTEM


	4. Patrulha

**Música de fundo: Ramones - Blitzkrieg Bop**

**A cena monstra um ladrão fugindo com um bicicleta,que provavelmente foi roubada,Peter ou melhor Homem-Aranha.Homem-Aranha pousou na frente do cara.**

**''Ei,você pode segurar isso?''Homem-Aranha perguntou.O ladrão em confusão segurou a teia. ''Valeu.'' então Homem-Aranha atirou em seu peito,e o ladrão foi preso em uma teia no ar.Homem-Aranha ergueu a bicicleta e perguntou: ''Essa bike é de alguém?'',um homem saiu da loja mexendo no seu celular, ''Essa bike é sua?'' Homem-Aranha perguntou ao homem.**

**''Não tenho dinheiro.'',o homem passou rapidamente por Peter.**

-Educação,hein,ZERO!

**''Alguém tem uma caneta?Você tem caneta....'',Homem-Aranha disse fazendo sinais com as mãos.**

-Pra que precisa de caneta?-,Betty pergunta.

-Se vai ver.

**Uma nota foi deixada junto com a bicicleta:**

**'É A SUA BICICLETA?SE NÃO,NÃO A ROUBE!'**

**HOMEM-ARANHA**

-Eu não acho que esse bilhete impedirá alguém,mas tá né.-,David diz.

**Homem-Aranha passou em sua teia na frente de um grupo de pessoas.**

**''Tá todo mundo bem?'',Homem-Aranha perguntou.Depois ele foi visto mexendo no celular,enquanto estava sentado em cima do trem em movimento.Quando ele foi visto e levantando em um prédio,um cara gritou para ele:**

**''Ei,você é aquele aranha do YouTube,não é?'',o homem gritou.**

-Por que todo mundo fala isso?-,Peter resmunga.

Ned sorri.

-Acontece..-,ele responde encolhendo os ombros.

**''Me chame de Homem-Aranha!'',gritou Peter.**

**''Ta bem Homem-Aranha, dá um mortal aí.''**

-Nada,um pouco,exigente.

**Homem-Aranha deu um mortal.**

**''É.''**

**''Nada mal.'',o outro homem ao seu lado gritou.Homem-Aranha encolheu os ombros.**

**Homem-Aranha foi visto saindo de outro telhado antes de falar e apontar direções para uma senhora.Mostrou-o então equilibrando-se em uma teia em forma de corda e fazendo manobra para diversão pessoal.**

-E como ir a um circo.-,Samanta diz,um pouco....chocada.

**Um homem foi visto tentando abrir um carro como se estivesse roubando,até que o Homem-Aranha pulou no teto do carro surpreendendo o homem.**

**''Ei amigo!Não pode sair roubando carro assim.'',disse Homem-Aranha,então atirou uma teia no rosto do homem e bateu-a no carro.**

**''Esse carro é meu, idiota!'',o homem gritou de raiva após bater o rosto no carro e o alarme do carro disparar.**

-Estragou toda a vibe de combater o crime.-,David diz.

-É,mais...quem diabos abre o carro assim?-,Jackson pergunta.

David encolhe os ombros,enquanto Jason responde:

-Esse cara?

**''Ei,calem a boca.'',gritou uma mulher de uma janela próxima.**

**''Eu só estava tentando....'',Homem-Aranha tentou explicar,mas foi interrompido.**

**''Você pode dizer a ele que era meu carro.'',o homem de antes gritou.**

**''Eu trabalho á noite.'',outro homem gritou.**

**Saiu um homem com um avental de uma porta e gritou:**

**''Esse carro não é seu,o carro é dele.''**

-Isso é pior que uma discussão na sala dos professores.-,Sr.Dell diz,Sr.Harrigton assente.

**''Como eu deveria saber!'',Homem-Aranha protestou ''Ele estava colocando isso na janela.''**

**''Todo dia com esse maldito alarme!!'',gritou o homem de avental.**

-Sabemos que isso acontece frequentemente,então.-,Liam diz.

**''Desliga.'',uma mulher gritou.**

**''Não me faça descer aí,babaca!'',um homem de cabelos brancos e óculos de sol advertiu de uma janela.**

-Esse não é o motorista do ônibus?-,Julie pergunta estreitando os olhos.

**''Ei Gary,como você está?'',gritou a mulher alegremente.**

**''Marjorie,como vai você?E sua mãe?''Gary respondeu com um sorriso.**

**Homem-Aranha foi visto balançando-se nos edifícios novamente,até que ele pulou um pouco longe demais e conseguiu cair batendo seu estômago.**

**''Eu tô bem.''Homem-Aranha disse atordoado enquanto se levantava.**

-Aiiiii

**A cena mudou para o pôr-do-sol,onde Homem-Aranha estava em seu telefone,sua máscara estava só até metade de seu rosto.Ele tinha o celular em sua mão e um sanduíche na outra.**

**''Você chegou á caixa de:Happy Hogan.'',disse a voz de Happy no telefone.**

**''Ei Happy,aqui está o relatório de hoje:eu parei um roubo de bicicleta,eu não consegui achar o dono então deixei uma nota.Eu ajudei uma senhora dominicana perdida,ela foi bem legal e me pagou um churro.''**

-Que simpática.-,MJ diz.

Ned zomba.

-Como se você soubesse o que é.

MJ levanta o dedo médio.

**''Eu só sinto que podia estar fazendo mais.Só por curiosidade quando vai ser nossa próxima missão?Me ligue de volta,aliás aqui é o Peter...Parker.'',disse Peter.**

-Acho que você é o único Peter que ele conhece.-,Abraham diz.

Peter encolhe os ombros.

-Vai saber...

**''Por que eu fui contar sobre o churro?'',disse Peter claramente se repreendendo.**

-Vai saber...-,Abraham diz,Peter revira os olhos.

**Olhou para seu dispositivo de teia,noutou-se que estava com um pouco de líquido.Em seguida saiu do terno,conseguindo pegar em pé da beira do prédio.Peter deu um suspiro de alívio,ele notou um estrondo e virou-se para os caras entrando em um banco.**

**''Finalmente algo de bom.'',disse Peter colocando sua máscara em seus rosto inteiro.**

-É a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém descrevendo um assalto de bom.-,Seth diz.

-Bem...pelo menos teremos um combate agora.-,Aria diz,os outros parecem pensar sobre isso,antes de encolher os ombros e assentir.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Vocês que decidem.**


	5. Assalto

**''Yo,essa tecnologia alienígena torna tudo mais fácil.'',disse o bandido com uma arma que era fonte de uma energia roxa de levitação.Ele estava cortando o contorno da parede de aço da maquina.**

**''Eu te disse que valeu a pena.'',outro bandido disse.**

-Nem parece que são bandidos,e sim alunos do ensino médio passando a cola.-,Sr.Harrigton murmura.

**''Vá,vá,vá!'',o terceiro bandido e ele foi entregue a arma.Uma nova arma azul apareceu á vista com três alavancas circulares no final,vibrando enquanto apontava para A máquina.O homem então recuou,puxando a máquina ao faze-lo.Parece que era uma arma anti-gravidade.**

**''Podemos roubar mais cinco lugares essa noite com isso.'',um deles disse quando eles pegaram os slots de dinheiro e começaram a colocar nos grandes sacos.Na frente havia um bandido com uma máscara de plástico do homem de ferro vigiando.Homem-Aranha caminhou devagar pela porta pública,certificando-se de não emitir barulho.**

-Estou em debate se você é furtivo ou idiota?-,Carly diz para Peter.

-Talvez ambos.-,MJ responde.

-Eiii!-,Peter diz ofendido.

-O que?Tô sendo sincera.Quem em sã consciência atravessa a porta de um banco,que está sendo assaltado,como se fosse normal?-,MJ se defende.

Peter parece confuso.

-Eu?

**Homem-Aranha começo a tentar descobrir a melhor maneira de chamar atenção dos bandidos no estilo filme.Ele colocou a mão na parede atrapalhando-se um pouco e inclinando-se de lado com a mão no quadril enquanto controlava a posição correta que queria.**

MJ bufa exasperada.

-Eu não acredito....-,ela murmura.

**''Vocês esqueceram o número do PIN?''Homem-Aranha perguntou depois de dar uma tosse falsa.Todos os bandidos se viraram rapidamente para olhá-lo,todos usando máscaras dos vingadores:Homem de Ferro,Capitão América,Thor e Hulk.**

-Frase irada.-,Ned sussurra pra Peter,que concorda animado.

-Eu sei,né?

**''Uau,vocês são os Vingadores!''Homem-Aranha disse com um falso espanto.''O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?''**

-Como consegue fazer piadas enquanto luta?-,Flash pergunta.

-Costume.

**Ele jogou uma teia no 'Homem de Ferro' quando o ladrão levantou a arma.Homem-Aranha grudou uma teia na arma e a fez bater no 'Homem de Ferro' e no 'Thor' fazendo os cair no chão e gemer de dor.**

**''Thor,Hulk.Bom finalmente conhecer vocês!",Homem-Aranha disse zombando deles,agarrando o cotovelo do 'Thor' e fazendo o socar o próprio aliado.Ele pulou no teto com as mãos e usou o pé pra chutar 'Thor' no rosto.O ladrão virou pra trás,acertando a placa do vidro nas costas e caindo no chão.Homem-Aranha agora estava agachado no teto.**

**''Achei que fossem mais bonito pessoalmente.'',Homem-Aranha disse.**

-Foi o que a minha tia disse quando me conheceu.-,Jason disse tristemente.

**''Homem de Ferro!Ei,o que você está fazendo aqui,roubando um banco?Você é um bilionário.'',disse Homem-Aranha,enquanto movia a cabeça para desviar dos golpes do ladrão.**

-É uma boa pergunta.-,Seth diz.

**Então ele agarrou o punho do homem assustado (com o que o Homem-Aranha fez) e jogou no outro ladrão.**

**O ladrão 'Capitão América' pegou uma arma azul e apontou para Homem-Aranha.Homem-Aranha tentou saltar em cima do ladrão,mas foi pego pela energia azul.**

**''Ohh,isso é muito estranho.'',Homem-Aranha disse um pouco desorientado.O ladrão jogou Homem-Aranha em cima dos ladrões.**

-Eufemismo do ano.-,Betty diz.

**''O que foi aquilo?'',ele perguntou em choque,quando tentou se levantar foi pego pela energia azul,mas desta vez o ladrão o jogou diversas vezes ele pra cima e pra baixo.**

**''Eu estou começando a pensar que vocês não são os Vingadores.'',Homem-Aranha disse tetando aliviar o clima.**

-Só agora que reparou nisso?

**Homem-Aranha consegui grudar no chão e jogou uma teia na arma do ladrão e consegui tira-la da mão do ladrão.**

**''911 qual é a sua emergência?'',disse uma voz no telefone.A câmera mostrou o Sr.Delmar em sua loja do outro lado da rua,olhando pela janela o banco,onde a luta entre o vigilante e os ladrões estava acontecendo.**

**''O Homem-Aranha está lutando contra os Vingadores em um banco na 21 st rua.'',Sr.Delmar disse para o atendente.**

-Se ouvirem isso,já vai parecer que é trote.-,Abraham diz.

**''Vamos acabar com isso,porque amanhã é a noite de escola.'',disse Homem-Aranha chutando um dos homens pela janela.Quando a arma azul foi apontado para ele.Homem-Aranha atirou sua teia para ele,fazendo o 'Homem de Ferro' grudar no vidro.**

**''Então como é que vocês idiotas conseguiram essas armas?'',peguntou Homem-Aranha puxando um pouco a máscara do ladrã** o.

-Como se eles fossem falar.-,Flash zomba.

**O ladrão 'Hulk' tinha conseguido pegar a arma roxa,acionando interruptores para fazê-la explodir uma grande energia.**

**''Não.Espere.'',gritou Homem-Aranha enquanto puxava a si mesmo e o homem para fora do caminho antes que o prédio se destruísse.No entanto,a energia disparou na loja do Sr.Delmar fazendo uma parte do prédio se destruir e causar fogo.**

-NÃÃÃOOOOO!!!O Sr.DELMAR!!!!!!!!-,praticamente todos dizem.

-Eu tô bem também.-,Peter diz.

**''Sr.Delmar!!'',HOMEM-ARANHA gritou horrorizado,quando viu onde a energia disparou.Então correu até o outro lado da rua.**

**Homem-Aranha ajudou o homem a sair da loja.Sr.Delmar estava coberto de sujeira,ele tossiu um pouco,Homem-Aranha olhou para o banco e viu que os ladrões fugiram,suspirou aborrecido e então entregou-lhe o gato ao Sr.Delmar e fugiu.**

-SIIIIMMMM!O GATO VIVEU!!!!!!!-,Carly grita vitoriosamente,enquanto dá um soco no ar.

-Essa garota é pirada.-,Cindy murmura.

**[TORRE DOS VINGADORES]**

**Happy estava orientando os outros funcionarios.**

**''Sim...espera não.Não coloque isso para baixo,vale a pena que você ou eu,sim?'',disse Happy.O telefone dele tocou e quando ele atendeu a voz de Peter falou do outro lado da linha.**

**''A coisa mais louca acabou de acontecer,esses caras estavam roubando o banco com essas armas de alta tecnologia......'',ele falava rápido e estava correndo pelo beco.**

**'Perai,vocês estão se movendo?'',Peter perguntou.**

**''Você não assiste o jornal?O Tony vendeu a torre dos vingadores,estamos nos mudando para o exterior,onde, eu sinceramente espero que o sinal de celular seja péssimo.'',respondeu Happy.**

**''Eu não tenho tempo para me preocupar com assalto de caixa eletrônico,eu estou muito ocupado com a mudança.'',disse Happy rabugento com sempre.**

-Esse cara realmente não é muito ''feliz''.-,David diz com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Todos bufam exasperados.

-Essa piada de novo não!-,todos gemem de aborrecimento.

-Qual é gente?Eu só estou ''feliz''

Mais bufos exasperados.

**''TÁ,mas e eu?'',perguntou Peter .**

**''E você?'',Happy perguntou.**

**''Bem,e se, o Sr.Stark precisar de mim ou se acontecer algo grande?Por favor,eu posso falar com o Sr.Stark?'',perguntou Peter implorando.**

**''Fique longe de coisas perigosas.Eu sou responsável para garantir que você seja responsável.'',Happy disse.**

**''Eu sou responsável!!Ohh,que droga.'',disse Peter quando aterrissou no beco onde deixou sua mochila.''Roubaram minha mochila.''**

-Que responsável.-,MJ diz sarcasticamente.

**''Isso não parece responsável.'',disse Happy.**

**''Eu ligo pra você mais tarde.''**

**''Eu espero que não.'',disse Happy depois desligou.**

-David,NÃO SE ATREVA!!!-,Betty rosna.

**Peter agora visto subindo ao lado do prédio.Ele subiu as paredes silenciosamente.Ele chegou á janela e abriu-a devagar para ver Tia May andando em direção a cozinha.Ele abriu a janela e se arrostou para o teto e fechou a janela com o pé.Peter andando no teto tirou a máscara e deixou-a cair no chão.Quando chegou até a porta,lançou uma teia e fechou-a com cuidado.Pulou no chão,suspirou e se virou só para ver Ned na cama de baixo segurando a estrela da morte e com olhos arregalados.**

-Então foi assim que você descobriu?-,Jason pergunta.

-É.-,Ned responde encolhendo os ombros -Poderia ser melhor,mas os roteiristas estavam tendo bloqueios.Aí foi assim mesmo.

**A estrela da morte caiu.Ned se levantou.**

**''OQUE ACONTECEU?'',May gritou da cozinha.Peter virou-se rapidamente.**

**''Não foi nada.'',ele gritou de volta embora meio gaguejante.**

**''Você é o Homem-Aranha!...Do YouTube!'',disse Ned.**

Peter bufa,revirando os olhos.

''N **ão!Eu não sou.'',disse Peter.Pressionou a aranha em seu pulso e o terno caiu no chão.**

**''Estava no teto.'',disse Ned apontando pro teto.**

**''Não,eu não estava!O que está fazendo no meu quarto?'',disse Peter,claramente em pânico.**

**''A May me deixou entrar.Nós íamos terminar a estrela da morte.'',disse Ned.**

-Bem,tchau,tchau,estrela da morte.-,Jackson diz.

Peter e Ned abaixam a cabeça tristemente.

MJ revira os olhos,que bando de perdedores.

**''Você não pode simplesmente entrar no meu quarto assim.'',disse Peter com uma voz estridente enquanto chutava seu terno e voltava-se para Ned.**

**May apareceu surpreendendo á todos.**

**''Cara,esse bolo de carne de peru virou um desastre.'',disse May enquanto agitava o pano de pratos pela fumaça.**

-Não foi a primeira vez.-,Peter diz.

**''Vamos jantar fora.Tailandês.Ned,topa Tailandês?'',May perguntou.**

**''Sim'',disse Ned sorrindo,ele estava em um tipo de transe.**

**''NÃO!Ele tem uma coisa.'',disse Peter rapidamente.**

**''É uma coisa pra fazer......depois.'',disse Ned ainda com a transe.**

-Mentiras estão no seus sangues.-,Samanta diz.

**''OK.Peter..coloque uma roupa.'',ela disse a última parte em um tom meio baixo.**

-Foi a mesma coisa que ela disse quando eu fui na sua casa.-,MJ diz aleatóriamente.

Peter parece envergonhado,enquanto os outros riem.

-MJ-,Peter diz com vergonha -Não se fala isso na frente de todo mundo!

**''Ela não sabe?..'',perguntou NEd.**

**''Ninguém sabe.O Sr.Stark sabe porque ele que fez o uniforme.''Peter disse.**

**''Tony Stark fez esse uniforme!?......Você é um Avengers?'',Ned perguntou em choque.**

**''É,basicamente.''Peter disse com um aceno desajeitado de cabeça.Ned chocado,colocou a mão no peito pelo que acabou de ouvir.**

-Mentiraaaa....-,MJ canta com um voz fina.

**''Você tem que manter segredo,ok?Não contar a ninguém.''Peter disse.**

**''Segredo?Por quê?'',Ned perguntou.**

**''Você sabe como ela é,se ela descobrir que tem gente tentando me matar todo dia.Ela não vai me deixar ir.Por favor,tem que ficar de boca fechada.''Peter disse.**

**''OK OK.Eu vou ser sincero....Eu não posso manter esse segredo,é a coisa mais empolgante que aconteceu com a minha vida!!!!!!!'',disse Ned com excitação.**

-Quem precisa de ante-depressivos quando se tem isso.-,Aria diz.

**''May não pode saber.Eu não posso fazer isso com ela agora.Não depois do que aconteceu com ela.Você sabe....só por favor guarde segredo,ok?''**

**''Tudo bem.'',Ned disse.**

**''Jura?''**

**''Eu juro''**

**''Tudo bem'',disse Peter passando as mãos no cabelo ''Eu não posso acreditar no que está acontecendo.''**

**''Posso experimentar o terno?'',perguntou Ned.**

-Ned,sem ofensa,mas eu não acho que caíba em você.-,Cindy diz,fazendo Ned ficar sem graça.

**''Não'' Peter disse.**

**''Como isso funciona?Ímãs?Como você lança as teias?Cordas?'',Ned disse mandando diversas perguntas.**

**''Olha,eu vou te dizer tudo na escola.'',disse Peter rapidamente.**

**''Legal.Espera....então como você faz isso e ainda o estágio na Stark?'',perguntou Ned quando estava preste a sair.**

-Esse é o estágio da Stark!

**''Este é o estágio da Stark.'',disse Peter como se isso fosse óbvio.**

**''Ahhhhhh.....'',Ned disse finalmente percebendo.**

-Meu deus...

**''Basta sair.'',disse Peter fechando a porta quando Ned saiu.Ele encostou-se à porta e suspirou e pressionou as mãos no rosto.**

-Bem foi um longo capítulo.....nota de autor por favor.-,Aria diz.

Todos olham pra ela.

-O que?Eu tô com fome,e o almoço está esfriando!

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continua?Para?**

**Vocês que decidem.**

**PS:Qual personagem é o que vocês mais gostem que comentem?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMENTEM O QUE ACHAM


	6. Restaurante

**N/A:Gente acabei de criar um quiz dessa fanfic,link aqui em baixo,vai lá dar uma conferida.**

**[RESTAURANTE]**

**''Qual é o problema?Pensei que gostava do larb?'',May disse ''É muito larb?Não é o larb o suficiente?Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer larb pra você falar comigo?''**

-Aparentemente mil vezes.-,Natalie diz.

**''Huh?'',Peter disse balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.**

**''Você sabe que eu larbo você.'' May disse.**

**''Estou estressado.O estágio da Stark.Muito trabalho.'',Peter disse.**

**''O estágio da Stark.Eu tenho que te dizer,eu não sou fã do trabalho de Tony Stark.Você anda muito estressando ultimamente,ele entrou em sua cabeça.'',May disse.Apontando o hashi.May continua falando,mas Peter não está prestando atenção.**

-Primeira pessoa que eu vejo,que não seja um vilão,que não gosta de Tony Stark.-,Mia diz.

**''A loja de sanduíches Delmar foi destruída em uma explosão depois que um assalto a um caixa eletrônico foi frustrado pelo próprio criminoso do Queen,O Homem Aranha.''**

**Peter revirou os olhos quando uma foto do Homem Aranha saiu de um vaso cúbico com papel higiênico preso a perna.**

-Tá...isso é um pouco nojento.-,David diz com cara de nojo.

-Todo mundo tem uma foto dessa.-,Ned diz defendendo seu amigo.

**''Quando o Homem-Aranha tentou frustrar seu assalto,uma poderosa explosão foi disparada,cortando a adega do outro lado da rua.Milagrosamente,ninguém se feriu.''**

-Ainda bem.-,Sr.Harrigton diz.

**''Se você percebesse algo assim acontecendo,saia correndo.Entendido.?'',disse May.**

**''Sim,sim.....claro.'',disse Peter com um desastrado aceno de cabeça.**

-A mentira está realmente no seu sangue.-,MJ diz a Peter.

**''Isso fica a seis quarteirões daqui.'',May disse.**

**''Eu preciso de uma mochila nova....''**

**''O quê??'',May colocou a mão em volta da orelha.**

**''Eu preciso de uma mochila nova!''**

**''Já é a quinta.''**

-Isso que é ser responsável.-,Jason diz.

**O garçom aparece.**

**''Pudim de arroz pegajoso.'',disse o homem sorrindo para May e colocando o prato na mesa.**

**''Não pedimos isso.''**

**''É por conta da casa.'',o garçom disse e piscou para May.**

-Awwwww

**''Tudo bem,isso parece bom.'',May disse.**

**''Acho que ele larba você.'',Peter disse.May olhou para ele confusa e as suas mãos voltada pra ela.**

-Larba totalmente.

**N/A:Capítulo MUITO pequeno,eu sei.**

**Mas eu só vim aqui pra falar do quiz que eu fiz.**

**i de fazer um quiz das fanfics REACt da Marvelq ue eu publico,vai lá dar uma confirida.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiz;  
> https://pt.quizur.com/trivia/voce-realmente-conhece-as-fanfics-gtrJ


	7. Dúvidas

**[CENA:ESCOLA]**

**Peter e Ned estavam andando pela calçada na escola,Peter segurando uma pilha de livros escolares,enquanto Ned perguntava rapidamente.**

**''Você foi mordido por uma aranha?Pode me morder?Bem,provavelmente teria doído...certo?Tanto faz.Mesmo se doeu,eu deixaria morder.Doeu muito?**

-Calma aí o,açúcar.-,David diz.

-Sim,doeu bastante.-,Peter responde a Ned

**''A aranha morreu Ned.'',Peter disse calmamente;**

-O fato de você ter falado isso calmamente,torna isso um pouco depressivo.-,Jackson diz.

**''Ahh.'',Ned disse desapontado.Mas esse fato sumiu rapidamente quando virou-se pra ver a loja Delmar.Havia fitas amarelas cercando a loja.**

**''Você esteve aqui?Você poderia ter morrido.'',disse Ned.**

-Isso é mais familiar do que pensa.-,MJ diz.

**''É....'',disse Peter.**

Silêncio.

**''Você põe ovos?'',Ned perguntou.**

**-Ai meu deus!**

Risadas pela sala.

Ned parece estar envergonhado.

-Relaxa,quando eu descobri,perguntei se saiu teia por outros lugares.-,MJ diz pra Ned,que se vira pra ela com esperança.

-Sério?

-Não!Eu tava só de zuando!

O rosto de Ned cai pra um beicinho.

**''O QUE?.....NÃO!'',Peter exclamou,quando ele saiu da transe e olhou para Ned rapidamente.**

**Ned e Peter [LABORATÓRIO]**

**Ned empurra a cadeira até Peter.**

**''Você cospe veneno?'',Ned sussurrou,enquanto Peter estava escrevendo.**

-Boa pergunta.-,Seth diz.

**''Não Ned.'',Peter disse levantando a cabeça para olhar para a lousa.**

-EU acho que ele está começando a se irritar.

**[Outra aula:????]**

**Professor falando**

**''Os acordos de Sokovia foram discutidos e assinados .......'',professor falando.Ned e Peter sentados lado a lado;Ned inclinou a cabeça pra falar com Peter,ainda sussurrando.**

**''Aqui distância você lança as teias?''**

-Outra boa pergunta.

**''Cala a boca,ninguém sabe.'',repreendeu Peter.**

**''Se eu fosse você,eu ficaria na beira de um prédio e.....'',Ned começou.**

**''Cala a boca Ned!!!'',Peter disse um pouco alto demais,o que fez uma garota da frente olhar para eles estranhamente.**

-Confirmado!Ele está realmente irritado.

**[LABORATÓRIO]{NOVAMENTE}**

**''Pode convocar um exército de aranhas?''**

**''Não,Ned.''**

-Se fosse,seria uma boa.

**[Ginásio]**

**Aparece o treinador e uma pequena TV ao lado,com um vídeo passando do Capitão América.**

**-Sou Capitão América.**

-Ahhh não,não esse vídeos.-,praticamente todos os alunos da sala d geme em aborrecimento.

Sr.Harrigton olha-os confuso.

-Não sei por que não gostam,eu acho um barato!!!!-,todos,como TODOS (até o Sr.Dell) olham pra ele estranhamente.

**-[....]Esteja você em uma sala de aula ou numa batalha saiba que.....**

**Os alunos estavam nas arquibancadas olhando o vídeo.**

-Cara,vocês estão parecendo tudo um bando de peixes mortos.-,Sr.Dell diz,depois de reparar os olhares que está recebendo ele levanta as mãos em rendição -Sendo sincero!!!!!

**Ned virou-se para Peter.**

**''Conheceu ele também?''**

David zombou.

-Ele roubou o escudo dele,ele fez mais do que isso.

**''É a gente se viu...roubei o escudo dele.'',Peter se gabou.O queixo de Ned caiu.**

-Essa foi a mesma reação que eu tive quando eu descobri que minha mãe traiu meu pai com a vizinha.-,Samanta disse aleatoriamente.

Silêncio constrangedor.

-Nada aleatório.-,MJ murmura,antes de aumentar sua voz -Mas olhem a parte boa,Ned,sua reação foi comparado a algo que não seja fome.-,ela diz com um sorriso.

Ned revira os olhos.

-Suas piadas são maldosas.-,ele diz.

-Foi o que disseram no stand up.-,ela explica casualmente.

-Por que diabos foi participar de um stand up?-,Peter pergunta.

Michelle encolhe os ombros.

-Ahhh nada demais,só xingar a CRETINA da Mary Jane.-,ela diz com ódio,antes de zombar -Mary Jane,que nome menos original e ridículo!!!

-Mary Jane?Como a Mary Jane?A ex do Peter e a garota que o traiu com Billy Blacker,que as fotos até foram postadas na internet?-,Ned pergunta.Peter fica quieto,MJ assente.

Pra Peter,Mary Jane nunca trairia ele,mas...infelizmente ela fez.Até hoje ele lamenta.

Felizmente ou infelizmente ele não sabe da história toda.

_***Flashback*** _

_-Eia,MJ.-,Billy diz quando vê Mj se aproximando._

_Ela sorri._

_-Billy,oi...se poderia fazer um favor?_

_Depois que MJ explica seu plano._

_-Deixa eu ver se entendi.Você quer que eu drogue a bebida da Mary Jane no baile hoje a noite e leve-a pra fora e de uns amassos nela?-,Billy diz como se fosse a coisa mais louca do mundo,MJ assente -Tá bom.-,ele diz com um simples encolher de ombros._

_***Tempo depois*** _

_Billy estava beijando Mary Jane,a poucos metros deles,porém não visível,MJ estava fotografando tudo que acontecia._

_***Fim Flashback *** _

MJ sorri com a lembrança.

**''Hoje meu bom amigo o Professor de ginástica estará passando o treino Capitão América....''**

**''Obrigado Capitão,gente eu sei que ele é um criminoso de guerra,mas é exigido pelo governo.''**

-E o que não é?-,Flash diz.

-Tenho certeza que tomar um calmante e deixar eu cuidar de tudo sozinho não é exigido!!!!-,Sr.Harrigton rosna,Sr.Dell revira os olhos.

-Ainda tá nisso,cara?

**''Os Vingadores tem que que pagar impostos?O Hulk cheira bem?Aposto que cheira bem.'',disse Ned.**

-Ele luta toda hora,provavelmente,como cheiro de suor pode ser bom?-,Betty pergunta.

Ned encolhe os ombros.

-Bem...ele é o Hulk.-,Ned disse como se fosse óbvio.

-Concordo totalmente!-,Jackson diz.

**''[....]O Capitão América é legal ou é só um coroa ranzinza?''**

-Eu não acho que ele deve saber isso,eles só lutaram.Não é como se o Capitão soubesse onde ele mora.-,MJ disse revirando os olhos.

Peter sorri,se ela soubesse....

**''Você tem que calar a boca.'',Peter avisou.**

**Eles estavam fazendo abdominais.Ned estava segurando o joelhos de Peter.**

**''Ned apenas para...ok?''**

**''Aí,posso ser seu Nerd da cadeira?''**

**''O quê?''**

**''É que geral tem um cara,com um headphone dizendo pro outro cara onde ir.Igual se ficar preso em um prédio,eu posso te dizer como sair de lá por que eu teria monitores trocando de tela,porque sou o Nerd da Cadeira!!'',Ned disse a última parte com uma certa empolgação.**

-Você é o Nerd da Cadeira?-,Mia pergunta.

Ned encolhe os ombros se gabando,enquanto diz:

-É...você poder dizer que eu sou!

Algumas garotas,mais pra excluídas,deram suspiros sonhadores.

MJ franzem a testa,olhar estranho/meio com nojo.Ela abre a boca e finge que está vomitando.

Peter sorri,Ned olha pra ele e ela com um olhar dizendo claramente: ''É sério?''

**''Ned,eu não preciso de um Nerd da Cadeira.''**

-Ele está em negação.-,Ned explica -No final,ele aceitou que eu era tão importante quanto o próprio.

**O professor chegou até eles.**

**''Mandando bem Parker.''**

**Pessoas atrás.**

**''Eu acho que eu ia querer....ficar com o Thor,casar com o Homem de Ferro e matar o Hulk.'',disse uma garota com cabelos loiros.(Betty)**

Todos olham pra Betty,que dá uma risada nervosa.

-Fudeu...-,ela murmurou.

-É,se se fudeu TOTALMENTE.-,Jason diz assentindo.

**''Tá,mais e o Homem-Aranha?'',um garoto ao lado de Liz perguntou.Liz olhou pra ele.**

**Peter e Ned olharam pra eles.**

**''E ele?Vocês viram o vídeo que colocaram no YouTube?Ele lutou contra quatro caras.''**

**''Não acredito,ela tá afim do homem-aranha.''**

**''A para''**

**Liz corou.**

-Eu tenho quase certeza que esse carinha ai,é gay.-,Ned sussurra pra Peter e MJ.

-Quase?Sério,isso é óbvio!-,MJ diz,Peter,HESITANTE,concorda com ela.

-Ela tem razão,cara,tá na cara.

-Você só fala isso por que ela te dá prazer sexual!

-Nada haver.-,MJ diz.

-Sério?Então por que,que naquele dia que eu peguei vocês se beijando,você me mandou exercícios extras?-,Ned pergunta a ela.

-Eu fiz isso com todo mundo!

-Mais você mandou 10 a mais pra mim!

Peter interrompe.

-De qualquer forma,o que isso tem haver?

-Tudo haver!

-Só se for no universo alternativo.-,MJ diz.

E eles continuam discutindo.

-Será que eles sabem que tá todo mundo ouvindo?-,David sussurra pra Jackson.

-Provavelmente não,porque ainda estão discutindo;

**''Mais ou menos.''**

**''Aí credo.''**

**''[....]ele deve ter uns trita anos.''**

''E se ele for todo queimado?''

-Ai não!-,Peter diz -Já tem o Deadpool pra isso!!!

**''Eu nem ligava,ainda amaria ele pelo que é por dentro.''**

-É o que dizem,no fim é um bando de mentiras!!-,Sr.Harrigotn diz pesimistamente.

-Ele tá pior que você.-,Julie diz a Caleb.

-Haha,hilária.-,ele diz sarcasticamente.

-Não tão hilário,quanto o fato que de tudo que disse começa com H.-,ela diz olhando pra ele intensamente.

-Sério,cara,o que tá acontecendo com esses roteiros?!-,Abraham diz.

**''O PETER CONHECE O HOMEM-ARANHA!'' falou Ned rapidamente.**

**Todos olharam para Ned.Flash desceu da corda.**

**''Eu não conheço não.''**

**''Eles são amigos.''**

**''É e o professor Wilson e o Capitão América também são.''Flash disse.**

-Essa foi pesada.

**''Eles se conhecem.''**

-Ned,depois que a gente sair daqui,eu vou colocar uma fita na sua boca.-,MJ diz.

**''Não,bem.. quer dizer eu só encontrei ele duas vezes....mas foi através do estágio.É mais eu não ficar falando disso.'',explicou Peter.E mandou um olhar para Ned.**

**''Que maneiro.Aí por que não convida o seu grande amigo do peito para a festa da Liz?''**

-Como que ele convidaria ele mesmo?-,Seth pergunta confuso.

-Cara...cala a boca.-,Abraham diz.

**''Vai dar uma festa?''**

-É o que ele acabou de falar.-,Ned diz.

-Se percebe que a gente já viveu isso,e que eu estou do seu lado,né?-,Peter diz.

Ned parece hesitante e confuso.

-.....Sim?

**''Sim,é.Você está mais que convidado.''**

**''É.bem,então por que não chama o seu amigo aranha.''**

**''Tá tudo bem Flash.Eu sei que o Peter é ocupado demais pra ir.''**

**''Ahh,ele vai estar lá não é Park** er?!''

**O sino tocou e todos saíram,menos Peter e Ned.**

**Peter deu um tapa no braço de Ned.**

**''Qual é o seu problema.''**

-Muitas coisas.-,Aria diz.

-Eiiii!!

**''Só te dei uma força.Olha a Liz está afim de você,e você é um vingador.Se um de nós tem chance com uma formanda,é você.'',Ned disse.**

**Peter ficou quieto como se concordasse.**

-Eu não acredito que vai na laia dele.-,MJ diz.

**CAPÍTULO NÃO REVISADO!!!!**

**A MARVEL NÃO ME PERTENCE**

**CONTINUA?**

**PARA?**

**VOCÊS QUE DECIDEM?**


	8. Festa

**May para o carro na frente da casa de Liz.**

**''Festinha de adolescentes.Eu me lembro do meu tempo,bateu uma invejinha.'',disse May.**

-Já imaginou.....

**''É vai ser uma noite inesquecível.'',disse Ned com um chapéu.May se virou pra ele.**

**''Ned,o chapéu faz o homem.''**

-Sabe isso é verdade.-,MJ diz,dando uma pausa -Por isso....você é um perdedor.

-Vocês estão vendo o que ela faz comigo!-,Ned diz com beicinho.

**''Arrasou com esse chapéu.''**

-A mentira está tanto no seu sangue,que até a sua tia diz isso.-,MJ diz pra Peter.

Ned bufa.

**''É me deixa confiante.''**

-Isso é ainda mais deprimente.

'' **Eu não acho uma boa ideia.Vamos pra casa.'',disse Peter.**

 **''Ahhh Peter.Eu sei que é difícil tentar se enturmar com todas as mudanças do seu corpo.Você está amadurecendo.** ''

-Ela não vai dar um discurso de puberdade não,né?-,Flash pergunta.

**May vira-se para Ned.**

**''Ele anda muito estressado.''**

**''Ir a festas alivia o estresse.''**

-Não tô sabendo dessa não.

**''E a gente tem uma festa pra ir.'',disse Ned.**

**''Tá vamos a festa.''**

**Eles saem do carro.**

**''Peter.Se divirta,ok?''**

**''Pode deixar.'',responde Peter.**

**Ned acenando.**

**''Tchau May!!''**

**May saí.Ned e Peter começam a caminhar em direção a casa.**

**''Peter,trouxe o uniforme?''**

**Peter levanta a manga pra mostrar uma parte do uniforme.**

-Sabe,se tá com o uniforme,eu não me lembro de nenhum homem aranha na festa.-,Jason diz.

-Bem...ocorreu uma ...coisa.-,Peter diz.

-Foi o que você disse quando perdeu a prova.-,Sr.Harrigton.

**''Isso vai mudar nossas vidas!!!''**

-Quão iludido eu estava.-,Ned resmunga.

-Estava não,você ainda tá.-,MJ diz.

-Sabe,MJ,você é a responsável por as pessoas se suicidarem.

**Flash está com DJ.**

**''Aí seguinte.O Homem-Aranha vai aparecer dizer que vocês são amigos,depois me dar um toquinho ou um tapinha nas costas.'',Ned explica o plano.**

**Michelle aparece.**

-Sinceramente,você era muito assustadora.-,Cindy diz.

-Ela ainda é.-,Ned diz,MJ revira os olhos.

**''Não acredito que vieram nessa festa tosca.'',ela diz aos dois.**

**''E você veio também.'',disse Ned confuso.**

**''Eu vim?'',ela diz e vai embora.**

\- Alguém tem certeza que ela não é uma assombração?-,David pergunta.

**Liz aparece.**

**''Que bom que vocês vieram.Chapéu legal,Ned.''**

**''Oi Liz.''**

**''Oi L-Liz.'',Peter diz com uma voz meio fina.**

-......Isso é meio constrangedor

**Peter abaixa envergonhado.**

**Que bom que veio...''**

**'Tem pizza,bebida....Pode se servir.'',ela diz.**

**Peter olha pros lados.**

**''A festa tá ótima.''**

**''Valeu.''**

**Um barulho de vidro quebrando é ouvido.**

**''Os meus pais vão me matar se alguma coisa quebrar.Eu vou lá ver.''**

**''Tá..'',Peter diz com o mesmo tom de voz fino.**

**''Divirtam-se!!'',ela diz e saí.**

**''Aí se liga,Peter.Ela está aqui virá aranha!!'',Ned diz**.

-Se fala como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.-, Natalie diz

'' **Não dá Ned.O Homem-Aranha não é animador de festa.''**

-E mesmo assim você está lá.-,Carly argumenta.

**''Eu vou ficar na minha.''**

**''Peter ninguém quer isso.'',Ned diz bufando.**

-Realmente.... não é mentira.

**'Aí Ned....'',Peter começa a dizer mas é interrompido.**

**''PINTO PARKER!'',Flash grita.**

-Merda....-, Flash murmura.

**''Cadê seu amigo aranha?Deixa eu adivinhar la no Canadá com sua namorada imaginaria?Aquele não é o Homem-Aranha é só o Ned de camisa vermelha.**

**Os outros alunos riem.**

-Olhem o lado positivo,ele não te chamou de pinto.-,MJ diz encolhendo os ombros.

**Peter está no telhado.**

**''E aí beleza?Eu sou o Homem-Aranha.Eu só vim dar uma passada aqui pra falar com meu amigo Peter.E aí Ned?O Peter está aqui?Ele disse que estaria.....''',Peter diz.**

**Peter olha pra janela.**

**''Aí quanto bobeira..'',diz ele ''Que que eu tô fazendo aqui?''**

-Boa pergunta......

**Ned está olhando de um lado pro outro.Peter olha pra cima.**

**Uma energia azul no céu chama sua atenção.**

**''O que é aquilo?''**

-Outra boa pergunta.....

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Eu até escreveria mais, só q eu tô escrevendo no celular e é uma merda isso.**

**E tudo isso pq minha irmã precisa dormi, acredita nisso.**


	9. Surpresa

**Peter corre e coloca sua máscara.Homem-Aranha pula do telhado e vai saltando na teia,para em um telhado dá uma acrobacia.Ergue o braço e clica no botão de teia mas não tem nada pra grudar,então caí no chão.**

**Então Homem-Aranha saí correndo pelo campo ativando os regadores e se encharcando.**

**''Que droga!!''**

Alguns riem.

-Cara,isso é que ser azarado mesmo.

**Um cara atira em um carro velho e abandonado fazendo uma tipo de bomba azul.**

**''Uhhhhu.'',o cara que atirou diz com risadas.Ele se vira pra outro cara.''Isso é feito com tecnologia Ultron direto de Sokovia.''**

-Sokovia não foi aquela cidade que....-,Davis deu uma pausa pra fazer sinal de explosões com a mão -BOOM!

-Sim!

-Muita gente morreu.-,MJ afirmou casualmente,alguns olham pra ela.

-A insensividade também faz parte de seu charme.-,Peter explica dando um sorriso forçado.

**''Toma,experimenta.'',o cara diz oferecendo a arma.O comprador olha pra ele segurando a arma.**

**''Irmão,eu queria uma parada discreta.Tá querendo me empurrar o quê?''**

-Uma arma,obviamente,duhh.-,David diz.

-É mas não é nada discreto.-,Jason diz.

-Isso também é óbvio.-,David responde,Jackson o cala.

-Fica quieto,antes que eu passe mais vergonha do que eu tô passando.

**Homem-Aranha está vendo tudo de uma parede.**

**''Calma,calma peraí.Eu tô aqui com tudo falo,tem muita coisa boa aqui,só um segundo.'',o cara(Shocker) fala.Ele vai até a van.E olha pro que tem dentro.''Eu tenho...granada buraco negro,(A/N:eu não sei se foi isso que ele falou,mas foi o que eu ouvi.)canhão elétrico chitauri....''**

**''Tá disparando em público anda logo.'',o outro cara diz pro Shocker,ele se vira pro comprador.**

-Parece que alguém está irritado.-,Natalie diz.

**''Olha os tempos estão mudando e só gente vende tecnológica.''**

**''Ahh,então foi deles que os caras do banco compraram.'',Homem-Aranha diz.**

-Isso também é...-,David começa,mas Jackson coloca a mão cobrindo a boca de seu amigo.

**''Eu só quero um bagulho pra assaltar alguém,eu não tô querendo mandar alguém de volta no tempo.''**

**''Tem...sapatilha anti-gravidade.''**

-Sapatilha anti-gravidade?Isso não parece algo pra se usar no crime,e sim um presente pra uma garota de oito anos.

**''Anti-gravidade?''**

**Homem-Aranha continua a observar,até que...seu telefone toca,os ladrões ouvem.**

-Ferro total!!-,Liam diz.

-Mas,sério,quem ligaria essa hora?-,Flash pergunta.

-É,NED,quem ligaria essa hora?-,MJ diz olhando fixamente pra Ned.

**''Peraí,o que foi isso?'',pergunta Shocker.**

**Homem-Aranha vai ver quem tá ligando,é Ned.**

Todos olham pra Ned,que solta uma risada nervosa.

-Então....já assistiram aquela série The Boys?Muito boa...

**O outro cara levanta a arma pro comprador.**

**''Armo pra gente?!"**

**O comprador recua. ''Qual foi.''**

**Homem-Aranha pula da parede e grita:**

**''Peraí,peraí.Se vai atirar em alguém,ATIRE EM MIM!!''**

-O QUE?!!

-Você é pirado!Tipo,MUITO PIRADO!!-,Aria diz.

-Sua sinceridade é reconfortante.-,Peter diz sarcasticamente.

**Os ladrões se viram pra ele.O cara com a arma sorri.**

-Ele não vai ter nenhum problema em te matar.Realmente,ele não vai.-,Natalie diz,Carly concorda.

**''Ta bom.'',ele se vira pro Homem-Aranha.Homem-Aranha lança uma teia e tira a arma do cara e joga a pro lado,ele corre em direção a eles.Shoker que está dentro da van com uma arma,Homem-Aranha se aproxima,Shoker dá um soco com a arma e o Homem-Aranha voa e bate em uma coluna fazendo a quebra um pouco.**

**O outro cara entra e liga a van,Shoker dá um tipo de risada estranha.A van e o carro começam a andar.**

**''Aí,o que foi isso?'',Homem-Aranha pergunta zonzo,ele vê a van saindo e lança uma teia.Usando a de corda,a van segue e o Homem-Aranha é arrastado,a van dá uma curva o Homem-Aranha bate em uma lixeira.**

**''Temos que ligar pra ele.'',o outro cara diz pra Shoker.**

-Quem é ele?-,Abraham, pergunta.

-Deve ser o pai da Liz.-,Seth sugere.

**''Não,não não .'',Shoker diz pegando outra arma.Shoker atira uma energia rosa saí da arma fazendo a porta voar,Homem-Aranha desvia.**

**''Você atirou de novo?'',o cara no volante pergunta/reprende.**

**''Cala boca.''**

**''Eu vou ligar pra ele.''**

**Um telefone toca,um cara meio gordinho atende.**

**''Celular do Toomes.'',o cara diz e ouve barulhos de carro e explosões.**

-Não disse.-,Seth falou,todos olham-o chocados.O principal motivo,era ELE ESTAVA CERTO!

**Ele vai até Toomes,que está de óculos.**

**''Chefe.''**

**Homem-Aranha está desviando das energias.**

**''Aí meu bumbum.'',ele diz.**

Os alunos riem.

-Sabe,Peter,se ainda estiver doendo me avisa que eu te indico um remédio.-,Sr.Harrigton diz,Peter fica sem graça,MJ e Ned estão segurando risada.

**A van faz uma curva fazendo Shoker cair e um ''objeto'' da van.A van virá de novo,Homem-Aranha bate em todas as ligeiras alinhadas pra acabar em uma coluna.**

-Aiii!

**Dá pra ver pelo retrovisor Peter levantando e quando atira na van,a porta caí.**

**''Legal.'',ele diz sarcasticamente.**

**''Vou ter que pegar um atalho.'',ele corre pula um portão desliza sobre o carro.Na garagem tem dois caras jogando ping-pong ''Oi,gente.Bom jogo.''**

**O cachorro vem em sua direção.''Ohhh ei,amigão.Eu não tenho tempo,não dá.Pega a bola.'',ele diz e joga uma bola de teia.**

\- O mais estranho é que dá pra fazer uma bola de teia.Como isso é possível?-,Cindy pergunta.

-Magia...-,Sr.Dell diz em uma transe,Sr.Harrigton bufa.

-De novo,não...

Homem-Aranha vai saltando,passa por uma árvore derrubando a casa da árvore de alguém.

-Coitado do dono.

**Peter pula e caí em uma lixeira.Saí pela porta,continua correndo quebra o muro,desliza batendo em uma trave de futebol.Passa por árvores,caí em um jardim que um cara está fazendo churrasco.**

**''Cheirinho ta bom,hein.'',Homem-Aranha diz acenando.O cara está em choque.**

**Homem-Aranha pula,novamente, e desliza por uma piscina derrubando água nas pessoas e quebrando um pedaço do muro.**

**''Ótimo filme.''**

**O pisca pisca prende nele e ele cai na frente de uma cabana com duas menininhas.Ele olha pra elas com seus olhos piscando.**

**''Oi,meninas.''**

**As duas gritam e correm,derrubando a cabana.**

MJ bate no braço de Peter.

-Aiii!Por que fez isso?

-Por traumatizar essas crianças.

**Ned está ligando novamente.**

**''Oi é o Peter deixe seu regado.''.**

**''Peter,cadê você?O chapéu não colou,não vacila.''**

-Agora que ele notou a do chapéu?-,Carly sussurra pra Natalie,que encolhe os ombros.

-Bem provável,do jeito que ele é lerdinho.

**A van virá novamente,Peter atrás dela.**

**''Eu já estou chegando.'',Peter diz e continua pulando.**

**Ele corre de um telhado pra outro.**

**''Acharam que iam escapar de mim,né?'',ele diz vendo a van ''Peguei vocês bem onde eu queria.'' ele pula pra van ''SURPRESA!!''**

-Que surpresa,hein.-,alguém diz sarcasticamente.

**Antes que ele consiga chegar até a van,algo o agarra.Ele é levado pros ares Ele grita tentando se soltar,o abutre o olha com seus olhos verdes luminosos.Homem-Aranha aciona seu paraquedas,o abutre o solta ,ele fica preso.Ele pousa no rio.**

-Eu perguntaria se você morre,mas você tá bem aqui,então eu não tenho que me preocupar.-,David diz.

**Uma coisa voa na água.Uma armadura está segurando Peter.**

-Viu?Não morte!

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**O que acharão?**

**Continua?Para?Vocês que decidem.**


	10. Armadura

**Peter está torcendo sua máscara.**

**‘’Ai,do nada ele simplesmente saiu do céu.Como um monstro,e ele me pegou e-e.....ele me levou pro espaço e me largou...........Como me achou?Colocou um rastreador no uniforme?’’**

**‘’Eu coloquei várias coisas no uniforme,inclusive um aquecedor.’’**

O terno de Peter aquece.

-Queria que o biquíni fizesse isso.-,Samanta diz.

-Por mais que eu odiasse concordar com a doidinha,mas eu faço.É uma boa.-,Betty diz,Samanta parece ofendida com o apelido.

**‘’Bem melhor.Valeu....’’**

**‘’Onde estava com a cabeça?’’,Tony pergunta.**

-Esse não era a reação que eu esperava.

**‘’Tá na cara que o vilão com assas é a fonte das armas.Eu tenho que pegar ele.’’**

**‘’Uhu,pegar ele agora?Escuta menos filhinho tem gente pra cuidar desse tipo de coisa.’’**

-Ele te chamou de 'filhinho'?-,Aria pergunta.

-Não foi?-,MJ diz agradecida,Peter olha-a estranho com um olhar questionador,Ned balança a cabeça.

-Mesmo que quisesse você não entenderia.

**‘’Os Vingadores?’’**

-Acho que não,eles só lidam com invasões ou coisas que ameaçam a extinção da Terra.-,Caleb diz.

**‘’Não,não não.Tá um pouco abaixo do nível deles.’’**

**‘’Ahh,em fim.Sr.Stark,não precisava ter vindo aqui.Eu estava na boa.....’’**

-Sim,de boa no mar,né.

**‘’Eu não estou aqui.’’,a máscara se abre pra revelar que ela estava vazia.**

-Tá,isso é um pouco assustador.-,David admite.

-Só um pouco?-,Julie pergunta.

**Mostra Tony com um terno branco e seu óculos em algum outro lugar.**

**‘’Que bom que aqui tem WI-FI,se não você estaria frito.’’,ele diz e pega um copo com alguma bebida.**

-Ele fala isso tão casualmente.-,Seth diz.

-Parece você,MJ.-,Ned diz.

Michelle revira os olhos.

**‘’Olha esquece o cara com assas de abutre por favor.’’**

-Nossa,ele tá te pedindo pra ficar de lado,e deixar o crime continuar.E eu achei que era só o governo que fazia isso.-,Jason diz.

**‘’Por que?’’**

**‘’Porque eu estou mandando.’’,ele grita.**

**Uma mulher aparece.**

**‘’Desculpa tô falando com um adolescente.’’**

-Que explicação,hein.

**‘’Não saí do chão não filhinho,pega experiência....’’**

-De novo com o negócio de 'filhinho'.-,Aria percebe.

MJ suspira mais agradecida.

**‘’Ajuda gente comum.Como aquela mulher que te pagou um churros.’’**

-Como que ele sabe disso?-,Cindy pergunta.

-Ele tem seus jeitos.-,Peter diz com um encolher os ombros.

**‘’Não pode ser só um amigo da vizinhança,Homem-Aranha?’’,Tony diz bebendo e coloca o copo no muro.**

**‘’Mas eu estou pronto pra ir além agora!’’**

**A máscara fecha.**

**‘’Não,está não.’’**

**‘’Não foi o que você pensou quando eu derrubei o Capitão América.’’**

Todos estremecem.

-Acho que não era bom você ter falado isso.

**‘’Olha aqui,garoto.Se o capitão quisesse te derrubar,ele faria.’’**

-É verdade...

**‘’Escuta,se encontrar uma coisa parecida liga pro Happy.’’,ele diz e dá pra se ouvir um barulho de pneu.**

-Aquele cara?Bem ele não é tão ''feliz''.-,David diz,um sorriso idiota aparecendo em seu rosto.

Todos bufam.

-Só por que eu achei que ele tinha esquecido essa piada,ele volta.-,Carly resmunga.

**‘’Tá dirigindo?’’,Peter pergunta.**

-David,não se atreva a falar ''isso é óbvio''.-,Natalie rosna.

David levanta as mãos em rendição.

-Ele dirigindo desrespeita totalmente as placas : ''Se beber não dirija.''-,Sr.Dell.

-Achei que ele ia falar: ''Se beber não case.''.-,Carly diz.

-Isso não é um filme?-,Samanta pergunta.

-É,bem legalzinho,a propósito,embora um pouco pesado,mas engraçado.

**‘’Filhão,nunca é cedo demais pra pensar na faculdade.....’’**

-Agora ele não falou filhinho.-,Aria diz.

**‘’Desligar.’’,Stark diz e acelera o carro.**

**‘’Não!Eu preciso....Sr.Stark..’’,Peter tenta dizer.**

**‘’O Sr.Stark não está conectado.’’,uma voz feminina.E o terno voa pra longe.**

-Essa voz me lembra o Google.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continua?**


	11. Novo Shoker

**No covil/laboratório de Toomes,o trabalhador estava trabalhando com algo parecido com a pedra que Peter pegou.Ele parou seu serviço,pegou uma coisa de metal e jogou,fazendo um quadrado roxo aparecer,ele coloca a mão lá e tira uma bebida.**

-Imagina o tempo que isso poupa.-,Sr.Dell diz.

-Um segundo?-,Sr.Harrigton diz.

**Toomes chega,a propósito muito bravo,e tira suas assas.**

**‘’Idiotas,idiostas!’’**

-Vai dar merda,vaiiiii...-,David canta.

**‘’Chefe,sua mulher mandou mensagem.Problema na luz do freio.’’**

**‘’O que eu falei sobre xeretar o meu celular?’’**

**‘’Ahh,desculpa,você deixou jogado e você sabe que eu sou curioso de natureza.’’**

-Eu não acredito....-,alguns estão tentando segurar a risada,outros nem se dão a esse ato.

**‘’Eu terminei de projetar o sela vaco de altitude.’’**

**‘’Hum?’’**

**‘’Caso o senhor queira pensar grande.’’**

**‘’Ainda tá nessa?Eu já disse que não,a resposta é não!Esquece.’’**

**Shocker e Hamer chegam com a van.**

**Shocker desce rindo.**

-Ele provavelmente não bate muito bem da cabeça.

-Isso tá comprovado.

**Toomes parece bravo.**

-E vai dar MUITA merda,vai simmmm-,David canta mais.

**‘’Ai,aquilo foi radical.’’**

**‘’Quantas vezes eu já disse pra não disparar em lugar aberto?’’**

-Eu não sou vidente,mas já estou prevendo algo ruim.-,Liam diz.

-Ele acabou de modificar uma cantada?-,MJ pergunta.

-Sim;-,Ned e Peter respondem.

**‘’Você mandou passar a mercadoria.’’**

**‘’Discretamente!Discretamente!É assim que sobrevivemos,se trouxer o controle de danos ou os vingadores aqui,a gente já era.Se sai por ai usando essa bobeira dando um choque em carros se chamando de Shocker ‘’Eu sou o Shocker,eu choco as pessoas.’’O que é isso?Luta livre?’’**

**‘’Não to nem ai,coroa.Se liga.’’,Shocker diz.**

-Uuuuuhhhh...-,todos reagem de maneira avisada.

**‘’Olha,eu sei que você não tá nem ai pra nada.Mas,eu estou tá?Eu construi isso aqui tudo só por que eu tenho família pra sustentar.’’**

**‘’Mi,mi,mi,mi...’’**

-É...esse cara tá morto.

**‘’Ok,não vou aturar esse papo bobo.Dá o fora.’’**

**‘’O que?’’**

**‘’Acabou,tá fora da equipe.’’**

**‘’Ahem?Tá bom,mas não seria mas arriscado comigo lá fora,com tudo que eu sei?’’**

**‘’Como é que é?’’**

**‘’Só to dizendo,que talvez sua mulher adore saber de onde tira seu dinheiro.’’**

-Acho que ameaçar esse cara não é uma coisa boa.-,Carly diz,os outros concordam.

**‘’Quer saber?’’**

**‘’O que?’’**

**‘’Tem razão.’’,Toomes diz e pega uma arma ‘’Funciona?’’**

**‘’Eu não sei.’’,o gordinho responde.**

**‘’Eu não posso arriscar.’’,ele diz pega a arma e aponta pra Shocker.Ele atinge,e Shocker vira um tipo de gosma.**

Todos ficam boquiabertos.

-Eufemismo falar que o pai da Liz é assustador.-,Jason diz.

**A arma de shocker cai no chão.**

**‘’Droga.’’,Herman disse.**

**Toomes se vira pro gordinho.**

**‘’Pensei que fosse arma anti-gravidade?’’**

**‘’Não,é aquela ali.’’,ele diz apontando pra outra.**

**.Toomes joga a arma na mesa,e caminha até Herman.**

**Ele pega a arma do chão,tira os restos de Shocker e joga pra Herman.**

**‘’Toma.Agora você é o Shocker.’’**

-Esse cara também não parece bem da cabeça.-,Jackson diz.

**‘’Agora,vai lá e acha aquela arma perdida.’’**

**‘’Tá.’’**

-Essa ''arma perdida'' não é o que o Parker pegou?-,Flash pergunta.

Os outros percebem isso.

-Mas que merda!!

**N/A:Espero que gostem.**

**Continua?Para?**

**Você decidem.**


	12. Toque

**N/A:Sinto muito se alguns de vocês não entenderem muito bem,esse capítulo foi escrito pelos diálogos inglês,ok?Mas acho que não muda muita coisa.**

**Agora era o dia seguinte e Peter estava batendo ou quebrando o pedaço de tecnologia roxa que encontrou com um martelo em sua aula atual. Ele começou a bater mais forte quando algo cedeu e ele foi capaz de puxar um fio para fora.**

**" Ei obrigada por me socorrer", Ned resmungou ao aparecer atrás de Peter.**

-Você passou bastante humilhação naquela festa,realmente.

**" Sim, bem, algo surgiu", disse Peter, apontando para ele.**

-Sempre faz,né.-,Ned resmunga.

**" O que é isso?" Ned perguntou curioso.**

**" Eu não sei, um cara tentou me vaporizar com isso", disse Peter quando ele enfiou uma chave de fenda nele e tirou outra coisa.**

-Cara,você fala tão _casualmente de_ morte.Que eu até imagino você sendo médico,você fala que o paciente morreu,a pessoa chora e você lá,todo _casua_ l.-,Betty diz.

Pausa dramática.

-Legal...-,Ned e Betty dizem juntos,ganhando olhares,juntos.

**" Sério?" Ned perguntou em choque.**

-Você,Ned,ira começar a chorar e o Peter responderá _casualmente_.-,Betty diz ainda em sua transe,e ainda recebendo olhares estranhos.

-O que ela tem com a palavra 'casual'?-,MJ pergunta sussurrando pra Peter,que encolhe os ombros em resposta.

**" Sim " , disse Peter, encolhendo os ombros.**

**" Incrível!" Ned disse com um sorriso, mas então Peter deu-lhe um olhar estranho. "Quero dizer, não é incrível, totalmente desagradável daquele cara. Tão assustador!"**

-Imagino vocês sendo sequestradores.-,Abraham diz.

-O Ned vai falar: ''Eia,Vilão,então...você vai nos matar?''.-,David brinca,os outros riem.

-E ele vai perguntar isso casualmente.-,Betty diz na sua transe.

-Se ando passando alguma coisa pra ela?-,Sr.Harrigton pergunta sussurrando a Sr.Dell.

-Não...se bem que eu tô precisando de mais,se sabe alguém pra me arrumar?A escritora diz que não vai me passar mais,se não isso ''motiva os leitores'',acredita nisso?-,Sr.Dell diz revirando os olhos.

**" Bem, olhe, eu acho que é uma ... fonte de energia", Peter grunhiu enquanto tentava abrir a peça de tecnologia.**

**" Sim, mas está conectado a todos esses microprocessadores", Ned apontou quando olhou mais de perto. "Esse é um prato de carregamento indutivo. Isso é o que eu uso para carregar minha escova de dentes."**

-Escova de dente?-,Jackson pergunta,ele não recebe resposta.

**" Quem quer que esteja fazendo essas armas está usando tecnologia alienígena com a nossa", disse Peter em preocupação.**

**" Essa é literalmente a sentença mais legal que alguém já disse. Eu só quero te agradecer por me deixar fazer parte de sua jornada para esta incrível-"**

-Ned,você devia parar de falar coisas assim,tá fazendo você parecer mais mané.-,Aria diz.

-Foi exatamente o que eu disse.-,MJ diz alegremente,antes de ir pra séria de novo -Ela tá certa,Ned,para de ser mané.

**" Whoa!" Peter disse enquanto acertava a peça com tanta força que a fonte de energia roxa saiu do metal com um barulho alto. Eles se viraram para ver se alguém os ouvira. Felizmente, o professor não tirou a cabeça do livro.**

**" Mantenha seus dedos longe das lâminas", ele disse despreocupado.**

-Ele se importa tanto com os alunos,que nem tenho palavras.-,Natalie diz.

**" Eu tenho que descobrir o que é isso e quem faz", disse Peter, pensativo, enquanto olhava para o pedaço de energia.**

**" Vamos ao laboratório depois da aula e fazemos alguns testes", sugeriu Ned.**

-Qual laboratório?-,Sr.Harrigton pergunta aos dois.

Eles se entreolham.

-É...o da escola.-,eles admitem.

-Que bonito,hein.-,o professor disse ironicamente.

-Parece que alguém está na detenção.-,Flash diz.

**" Vamos fazê-lo", disse Peter e os meninos fizeram um aperto de mão muito complicado sem olhar para cima, o que possivelmente durou pelo menos dez a quinze segundos. Eles foram vistos andando pelo corredor.**

-Que toque de mão é esse?-,todos,exceto os dois manés,estão confusos.

-Primeiro ele vira,e depois roda e...-,David e Jackson tentam imitar,mas falham miseravelmente.

-Que dó.-,Carly diz olhando pros dois tentando fazer o tal toque,ela se vira pra Natalie -Vamos mostrar como se faz!

Então as duas fazem um toque,MAIS complicado ainda.Deixando todos de olhos arregalados.

-Isso aconteceu mesmo,ou é só a maconha fazendo efeito?-,Sr.Dell pergunta a Harrigton.

-Isso aconteceu mesmo.

-Bem,sabe o que eu acho?Que deveríamos ter nosso próprio toque.

-Não,você não acha isso.Só tá doidão mesmo.

-Ai,essa eu senti!

-David,cala a boca!

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Já é meia noite, atualizo amanhã, não deixe de comentar 🙃**


	13. Caras na Escola

**" Primeiro colocamos essa coisa no espectrômetro de massa", começou Ned.**

**" Cara, temos que chegar a um nome melhor do que brilhante", ressaltou Peter.**

-Coisa brilhante roxa?-,David sugeriu.

-Não!Isso é meio óbvio de se chamar,Roxinha é melhor.-,Natalie diz,todos franzem a testa com o nome.

-Não a culpem,ela tinha um edredom com esse nome,ai a mãe dela jogou fora porque estava todo furado.-,Carly explica,antes de encolher os ombros -A cachorra dela comeu.

Sua última afirmação com certeza não ajudou com os olhares.

**" Você está certo", disse Ned. Quando ele estava prestes a sugerir um nome, dois homens, que claramente não eram membros da equipe, foram vistos virando a esquina do corredor na direção deles. Eles ainda não tinham visto os meninos.**

**" Merda!" Peter disse quando ele pulou para o lado, então ele estava escondido atrás de uma parede. "Venha, venha, venha!"**

Ned ficou confuso por um momento, até que viu Peter gesticulando e rapidamente se arrastou em sua direção.

-Cada um em seu tempo,até mesmo a tartaruga.-,Jackson diz,causando alguns risos.

-É parabéns,Ned,ganhou a corrida.-,Peter diz dando três tapinhas nas costas de seu amigo.

Ned bufa.

**"O ensino médio me assusta", um dos homens murmurou. "Eles têm esse cheiro engraçado, entende o que eu quero dizer?"**

-Ele passou do lado do armário do Carter,provavelmente é isso.-,Liam explica.

-Carter,não é aquele cara que carrega um saco enormes de pão com sardinha no armário?-,MJ pergunta.

-É esse mesmo.

**"Ei, esse é um dos caras que tentou me matar", disse Peter, olhando-os atentamente.**

-Tão _casua_ l.-Betty diz voltando a sua transe,causando gemidos aborrecidos de todos.

**"O que?" Ned perguntou em tom de pânico.**

**"Sim", disse Peter sem jeito.**

**"Temos que sair daqui", disse Ned, claramente mais em pânico.**

**"Não, não, não. Eu preciso segui-los", disse Peter quando os homens se aproximaram. "Eles podem me levar ao cara que me deixou no lago."**

-Resumindo,o pai da Liz.-,Seth afirma.

**"Alguém te jogou em um lago?" Ned perguntou em choque.**

**"Sim, não foi tão bom", disse Peter sem olhar para ele.**

-Duuhhh

**"Peter-"**

**" Não, fique aí Ned", Peter instruiu. Ned tentou chamá-lo quando ele começou a se esgueirar na direção dos homens, mas ele foi pego por alguém no clube de xadrez ao lado dele.**

-Ahh olha sou eu!-,cara do xadrez fala.

**" Ei, o que você está fazendo?" O garoto perguntou quando ele bateu no vidro.**

-Escondendo-se dos super vilões.-,Natalie e Aria falaram juntas,se entreolharam percebendo o que ouve e murmuraram: -Estranho....

**" Nada! E você?" Ned disse falsamente quando se inclinou na parede, sentindo falta de Peter se arremessando pelo corredor atrás dos homens.**

**" Xadrez!" o garoto disse alegremente.**

-Nerd....-,alguém canta.

-Pelo menos eu sei diferenciar um sinal de vezes e um de mais.-,o garoto do xadrez responde,causando uns ''ooohhh''

-Pelo menos eu consigo falar com uma garota.-,o alguém fala.

O carinha do xadrez está prestes a falar algo,mas Carly interrompe:

-Eii calem a boca,seus idiotas!-,os dois fecham a boca com o grito,Carly baixa um pouco a sua voz mas alto o suficiente pra todos ouvirem -Pra figurantes eles já falaram de mais,hein....

Fica um silêncio.

E um pouco mais de silêncio.

-Vem cá,alguns de vocês vai falar corta?Porque eu tenho um encontro,então se vocês puderem acabar por hoje já,estaria ótimo.-,Samanta diz.

-E desde quando você vai a encontros?-,Aria pergunta cética.

-Desde que eu parei de beijar o poste do Tom Hiddleston.-,ela explica sorrindo com a memória.

Todos franzem a testa.

-Ahh sim,aquele poste que você olha quando tá ''brincando sozinha'' durante os fins de semana.-,Flash zomba fazendo as aspas com a mão.

Samanta revira os olhos.

-Isso só acontece as terças,pra você saber.-,ela fala,acabando com o riso e deixando-os sem graça.

-Corta!-,alguém da produção diz -A propósito,Samanta,bom improviso.

-Não foi improviso.-,ela diz passando por ele e saindo do set.

Isso deixou tanto os atores,quanto o pessoal da produção sem graças;

-E ela tem quinze anos,é nerd e está saindo com mais gente que nós dois juntos.-,Sr.Dell diz a Harrigton.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Gostaram?Então comenta aqui embaixo ;)**


	14. Rastreador

**Peter desceu lentamente as escadas, certificando-se de que ele não fosse visto.**

**" Cara, você pode imaginar o que o chefe diria se soubesse onde estávamos?" um deles disse enquanto olhavam através do lixo ao redor deles. Eles não tinham ideia de que Peter estava lá.**

-Ele diria: ''Uau,nossa,vocês voltaram a estudar.Como que é o supletivo?''.-,David brinca.

-Acho que é mais: ''Uau,nossa,o que estão fazendo na escola da minha filha?Sabe eu tenho uma arma novinha pra testar.''-,Aria diz encolhendo os ombros.

David fica sem graça.

-Din din din,meta de pessimismo atingida!-,Natalie brinca.

-Natalie,isso não é o brinquedo da força do parque de diversões.-,Carly diz.

**" Está dizendo que havia um pulso de energia aqui", o outro cara disse enquanto olhava para um scanner na mão. Foi Herman, o novo Shocker. "E mesmo se estivesse aqui, agora se foi."**

-Igual o meu edredom.-,Natalie diz começando a chorar,Carly começa a conforta-la.

-Isso que é ser bipolar mesmo.-,Ned diz.

Natalie levanta a cabeça do ombro de Carly,olhos borrados de rímel.

-Cala a boca,Tartaruga!-,ela grita,Ned perde seu sorriso enquanto os outros riem.

-Bem,como eu disse antes,pelo menos ganhou a corrida.-,Peter diz.

-Você nem pode falar nada,já viu a sua namorada?

-Não tem nada de errado com ela!-,Peter defende.

-Sim,claro,se considerar normal uma adolescente fazer protestos nas horas vagas.

-Pelo menos eu tenho uma!

-Bem esquisita né.

-Se não tem uma corrida pra vencer,não?!

**" Nós também", disse seu companheiro.**

-Desculpa,foi tanta confusão que eu até esqueci do que estávamos falando.O que era?-,Sr.Dell pergunta;Todos encolhem os ombros.

**Herman virou a cabeça na direção de Peter, mas uma vez que ele foi enfrentado lá, Peter havia desaparecido. Mesmo assim, ele se sentiu cauteloso e puxou a arma para o caso de seu parceiro. Seus olhos examinaram a área, mas não viram Peter grudar na parte de baixo de uma mesa perto deles, onde ele tinha a visão perfeita. Ele cuidadosamente apontou seu lançador de teia para Herman e conseguiu atirar uma pequena aranha de rastreamento em seu sapato.**

-Faz sentido,Homem Aranha,rastreador Aranha.Legal...-,Abraham diz.

**De volta à casa de Peter, Ned segurava o projetor holográfico que permitia ao rastreador de aranhas encontrar os capangas.**

**" Isso é incrível", respirou Ned.**

**" Sim, eu sei direito", disse Peter quando ele chegou ao lado dele com um sorriso. Ned então tocou a imagem e mudou para revelar a localização do rastreador.**

**" Eles estão no Brooklyn", disse Ned.**

-Devem estar pedindo um dólar pro carinha que mora logo ali.-.Seth brinca,todos olham pra ele confusos,exceto os professores.

-Quem?-,os alunos perguntam.

-Esquece....

-Isso sim que é programa de TV.-,Sr.Dell diz acenando para Seth.

**A noite começou a progredir enquanto Peter pendia de cabeça para baixo comendo Doritos enquanto Ned ainda segurava o rastreador. Os homens ainda estavam em movimento e estavam esperando por um local exato.**

-Quem precisa de mesa quando pode fazer isso.-,Caleb diz observando Peter na tela.

**" Staten Island".**

**A noite se transformou em noite, quando peter começou a trabalhar em modificações em suas fundas enquanto Ned estava deitado no chão, olhando para o rastreador ainda. Finalmente, quando Ned estava agora deitado na cama com a máscara no rosto, o rastreador começou a apitar. Ele se sentou imediatamente para olhar para ele.**

-Isso está tão entediante que eu acho que vou dormir.-,Julie diz.

Segundos depois ela está dormindo inclinada na cadeira,boca aperta,baba escorrendo e um ronco saindo de seus lábios.

**" Eles pararam!" ele disse, alertando Peter, que estava no teto, supostamente tendo um cochilo. Peter se virou, ainda de cabeça para baixo, para dar uma olhada no mapa.**

Julie dá um pulo acordando com a fala inesperada,exclamando:

-Ai porra!Que susto,caramba!!!!!

**" Maryland?" Peter questionou.**

**" O que há aí?" Ned perguntou.**

**" Não sei. Covil do mal?" Peter sugeriu.**

-Por que todo mundo pensa em covil?Nunca ouviram falar em esconderijo?-,Mia fala,recebendo olhares.

-E isso não é a mesma coisa?-,MJ pergunta.

-Não,covil é especificamente pra vilões,esconderijo já pode ser um lugar que você se esconde.

-Uau,esse roteiro está ficando cada vez mais aleatório.-,Samanta diz,ela se vira pra você -Concorda?

**" Eles têm um covil?" Ned perguntou.**

**" Um covil malévolo com alienígenas correndo por um cara com asas? Sim," Peter disse pensativamente.**

**" Badass " , Ned disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Mas como, como você vai chegar lá se estiver a 300 milhas de distância?"**

-Então foi por isso que entrou no Decatlon?-,Flash pergunta.

-Um dos motivos.-,Peter diz encolhendo os ombros.

-Único motivo.-,Ned corrige sem se importar com os olhares do time de Decatlon que Peter está recebendo,Peter respira fundo.

-Ahh Ned,você está ai!E a corrida como foi?-,Peter pergunta forçando-se a sorrir.

**Os garotos pareciam preocupados por um momento até que ambas as cabeças se viraram para o pôster do Decatlo Acadêmico que estava sendo mantido em Washington.**

**" Não é muito longe de D. C." Peter disse quando se virou para o amigo.**

-Era o que eu achava.Tenta correr até lá.-,Peter murmura.

***Parte Bônus Aleatória***

-Então...o que acham desse novo vírus que aflige o mundo?-,o entrevistador pergunta.

-Muito ruim.-,Ned responde rapidamente.

-Desculpe por ele,é meio lerdinho.-,MJ diz.

-Não,tudo bem,eu quero dizer o que acham que deve ser feito?

-Fazer uma vacina.-,Ned responde,de novo,rapidamente.

-Eu acho que temos que colocar todos que estão com o vírus ou possível suspeita em um lugar só.Eles ficam lá até a vacina ser feita ou serem mortos.-,Betty diz casualmente.

Os outros olham pra ela.

-Betty!-,Cindy reprende.

-O que?!-,Betty encolhe os ombros -Sendo sincera!

-Tente ser um pouco mais sentimental,Sr.Brant.-,Sr.Harrigton diz.

Betty bufa,mas assente.

-Podemos gravar de novo?-,ela pergunta ao entrevistador.

-Estamos ao vivo.-,ele explica.

A câmera dá um zoom na cara de Betty,que está sem graça.

-E la vão os meus seguidores.-,ela murmura.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Gostaram mais de qual parte?Coloca ai nos comentários.**


	15. Equipe

**Peter estava correndo para o ônibus que estava partindo para o Decathlon. Ele chegou a tempo de conhecer todos da equipe; todos vestindo jaquetas coloridas de mostarda.**

**" Ei pessoal seu Peter!" Alguém disse quando eles o notaram. A cabeça de todos se virou para ele.**

**" Peter?" Liz perguntou.**

**" Ei amigo", disse Ned.**

**" Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse reentrar na equipe", disse Peter, esperançoso.**

**" Não, de jeito nenhum. Você não pode desistir de nós, passear e ser recebido de volta por todos!" Flash zombou quando ele avançou com Peter pisando cautelosamente de volta.**

-Como eu estava errado....-,Flash murmurou.

**" Hey bem vindo de volta! Flash você está de volta ao primeiro suplente!" Harrington disse ao sair do ônibus com o registro.**

Alguns riem,enquanto Flash está fazendo beicinho.

**" O que ?!" Flash disse em choque.**

-Pausa por favor!-,Aria diz pegando o celular -Vou fazer uma figurinha do WhatsApp com essa sua cara!

**" Ele está substituindo você", disse Abraham com uma risada, fazendo com que os outros também rissem.**

**" Com licença, já podemos ir? Eu estava esperando protestar em frente a uma embaixada antes do jantar", disse Mj em tom entediado.**

O humor feliz cai rapidamente.

-Já pensou em sorrir uma vez na vida,menina?-,Sr.Dell pergunta.

-Eu penso sobre isso,mas depois eu paro porque não tem nada pra rir.-,ela explica.

**" Protestar é patriótico. Vamos pegar o ônibus", disse Harrington, enquanto Flash praticamente jogava o casaco nos braços de Peter.**

**" Concentre-se. Nosso próximo tópico são as luas de Saturno", disse Liz quando o ônibus chegou ainda mais perto de Washington.**

**" A segunda lei da termodinâmica!" alguém tocou.**

**" Frank Sinatra!" Abraham entrou em ação.**

**" Fort Summer!" O flash tocou.**

**" Flash está errado!" Abraham disse alegremente.**

**" Ok, vamos nos concentrar, um próximo!" Liz disse enquanto trocava de cartas.**

**" Liz, não trabalhe demais", advertiu Harrington.**

**" Muito bom Peter. Fico feliz em ter você de volta", disse Liz com um sorriso.**

**" Fico feliz em estar de volta", disse Peter com um sorriso. Seu telefone tocou e puxou para fora e ficou surpreso ao ver que Happy estava chamando ele.**

-Voltou o Sr.Nada ''Feliz''.-,David diz rindo de sua própria piada,fazendo todos bufarem.

-Quando você acha que ele esquece,ele volta com a piada cada vez mais idiota.-,Jackson murmura.

**" Qual é a unidade atual de -" Liz começou, mas foi interrompida.**

**" Posso levar isso bem rápido?" Peter perguntou.**

**" Tudo bem", Liz disse enquanto Peter fazia o caminho até a parte de trás do ônibus.**

**" Olá?" Peter respondeu.**

**" Recebi uma mensagem na minha tela aqui, você saiu de Nova York?" Happy disse enquanto olhava para o tablet.**

**" Rastreador " , Peter murmurou. "Sim, é apenas uma viagem de escola. Não é nada", assegurou Peter. "Feliz eu tenho que dizer, me rastreando sem permissão é uma violação completa da privacidade."**

**Ned então apontou para o rastreador enquanto Peter se sentava ao lado dele.**

**" Isso é diferente", disse Peter a Ned.**

**" O que é diferente?" Happy perguntou.**

-Parece que temos um ''feliz'' curioso.

-David,fica quetinho tá!

**" Nada! É apenas o decatlo acadêmico, não é grande coisa", disse Peter.**

-Discorde",Sr.Harrigton diz instantaneamente, ganhando olhares de todos. -Ei, parece bom para as candidaturas da faculdade!

-Mesmo já ter feito faculdade,ainda é nerd.-,Liam murmura.

**" Ei, ei, eu vou decidir se não é grande coisa", disse Happy com firmeza. "Não parece grande coisa, mas lembre-se, estou te observando", avisou Happy.**

**O grupo finalmente chegou ao seu destino, onde todo um edifício foi dedicado ao Decathlon; lotado de estudantes geniais de todo o país.**

**" Todo mundo fica junto", disse Liz.**

**" Certo " , disse Harrington de volta.**

**" Você está brincando comigo? Este lugar é enorme!" alguém disse.**

**" Eu já vi maior", comentou Flash.**

-Em um site pornográfico mesmo,porque aposto que o que tem ai em baixo não tem nada surpreendente.-,Natalie diz,causando risadas de todos exceto Flash,que tem uma carranca no rosto.

-Relaxa,Flash,talvez um diz na sua outra vida cresça.-,Jackson diz,causando mais risadas.

-Hilários...-,Flash diz sarcasticamente.

**" Há um pássaro aqui", apontou Abraham.**

**" Ei, você trouxe seu laptop certo?" Peter perguntou a Ned, que parecia confuso.**

**" Por quê?" ele perguntou.**

-É pra que?-,Jason pergunta.

Ned e Peter encolhem os ombros.

-Provavelmente vão ver ''vídeos'' na internet.-,Aria diz antes de se virar pra Flash -Flash,fala ai o site que você visita.

Todos riem,enquanto Flash bufa revirando os olhos.

-Alguém,por favor,fala corta.-,ele implora.

-CORTA!

-Obrigado!-,ele agradece saindo rapidamente do set.

A câmera se vira pra Natalie.

-Ele provavelmente foi ver mais vídeos,se sabem pra se aquecer.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Gostaram do capítulo?Então comentem aqui em baixo.:)**


	16. Hackeando

**Os dois estavam agora em seu quarto de hotel e despejaram a peça de energia, peças de tecnologia e outras coisas de suas malas e se sentaram em casa. Peter então abriu o interior de seu terno e colocou em um mini chip.**

Aria está um pouco boquiaberta.

-Você vai seriamente tentar hackear um terno feito por Tony Stark?!-,ela pergunta chocada.

-.....Sim?

-Cara,vocês são loucos!

-Se ainda tem dúvida?-,MJ pergunta.

**" Peter, por que estamos removendo o rastreador do seu terno?" Ned perguntou enquanto olhava os números em sua tela do terno. Peter estava analisando o chip enquanto tentava retirar o rastreador.**

-Já estou ansiosa.-,Aria diz inquieta e ansiosa com a mão na boca,quase roendo as unhas.

**" Eu tenho que seguir esses caras até o chefe deles antes que eles se mudem novamente e eu realmente não quero que o Sr. Stark saiba disso", admitiu Peter.**

**" Então você está mentindo para o Homem de Ferro agora?" Ned perguntou perplexo.**

-Bem,pelo que eu vi,ele mente pra todo mundo.-,Natalie diz pra Ned.

**" Não, eu não estou mentindo!" Pedro insistiu. "Ele simplesmente não entende o que eu posso fazer ainda".**

-Tipo hackear um dos ternos dele.-,Jason diz.

-Exatamente!-,Peter diz concordando.

Jason assente,levando um olhar de Betty.

**Ned ainda não gostava da ideia enquanto observava Peter puxar o chip de rastreamento em seu terno e examiná-lo de perto.**

**" Gotcha. Tudo bem, Happy aproveite o rastreamento desta lâmpada", disse Peter quando ele colocou o chip na lâmpada.**

-Coitado do Happy,ele estava finalmente ficando ''feliz''-,David diz.

-Não!!!!!!-,todos gemem de aborrecimento.

-O moleque se tem que inventar piadas melhores.-,Sr.Dell diz.

-Isso vale pra trocadilho também.-,Jackson diz.

Davis revir aos olhos.

-Vocês estão estragando meu momento ''feliz''

Mai bufos são ouvidos.

**" Há muitos outros subsistemas aqui", disse Ned ao tocar as teclas. "Mas todos eles são desativados pelo protocolo Treinamento de Rodinhas."**

Risos abafados pela sala.

-Treinamento de Rodinhas?-,Liam pergunta.

Peter bufa revirando os olhos.

-É podem rir,mas saibam que vai ter volta.

-Sim,a gente espera você voltar com a sua bicicleta de rodinha.-,Mia brinca.Peter revira os olhos.

-Sabe,tem uma buzina,pode até combinar com a sua bicicleta com rodinhas.-,Mia brinca.Peter bufa.

E as piadas não pararam por ai.

Algumas eram ruins.

-O Peter,por que em vez de pegar o trem não pega a sua bicicleta de rodinha?

Algumas MUITO ruins.

-O que é uma pessoa com quadro pontinhos sob ela?O Peter na bicicleta de rodinhas.

E outras mais ruins ainda.

-Quando você sair com a MJ,por que vocês não andam na sua bicicleta de rodinhas,hein.

-Acho que eu vou precisar de um pouco disso,pra poder rir.-,Sr,Harrigton diz a Sr.Dell fazendo um sinal pro pó branco em sua mão.

-Fica a vontade.

**" O quê?" Peter perguntou, claramente insultado.**

**" Protocolo de treinamento de rodas? Desligue!" Peter disse.**

-Sim,porque você finalmente aprendeu a andar de bicicleta sozinho né.-,Samanta brinca.

Sr.Harrigton cai em rissos.

-Isso funciona mesmo!-,ele grita vitoriosamente,Cindy franze a testa.

**" Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, eles estão bloqueados por uma razão", disse Ned com um sorriso.**

-Pra que você não caia e rale o joelho.O Sr.Stark cansou de comprar merthiolate.-,Carly brinca.

-Tá essa foi boa.-,Peter diz rezando silenciosamente para que as piadas parassem.

Cindy suspira vendo o Sr.Dell e o Sr.Harrigton caindo no chão de tanto rir.

-E dizem que rir não é o melhor remédio.-,ela diz pra você.

**" Vamos lá cara, eu não preciso de rodinhas!" Peter disse exasperado quando ele pulou na cama. "Estou farto dele me tratando como uma criança o tempo todo! Não é legal!"**

**" Mas você é uma criança", apontou Ned.**

**" Um garoto que pode parar um ônibus com as próprias mãos", ressaltou Peter.**

-Eu também posso fazer isso,é só colocar aqueles negócios nas rodas.-,Seth diz,todos franzem a testa com a frase.

**" Peter, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, quero dizer, e se for ilegal!" Ned disse, mais preocupado do que divertido agora.**

**" Olha, por favor, esta é a minha chance de provar a mim mesma", Peter implorou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Ned. "Eu posso lidar com isso, Ned vamos lá."**

**" Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia", insistiu Ned.**

-Nada do que vocês fazem é boa ideia.-,Julie diz.

Peter e Ned olham pra ela.

-Errada não tá.-,MJ diz.

**" O cara na cadeira", disse Peter com um sorriso.**

-Peter finja que tem uma barra aqui.-,Ned diz fazendo uma barra imaginária.

-Mas não tem uma barra ai.

-Só imagina!Imaginou?

-Sim.

-Então....não força ela não tá.

**" Não faça isso", disse Ned com um revirar de olhos.**

-Ouça esse cara.-,Ned diz.

-Esse cara é você!

-Exatamente.

**" Vamos lá", Peter tentou novamente. Ned suspirou enquanto desabava e tocou em algumas teclas. Um flash de luz azul, em seguida, desceu o terno, desbloqueando as novas habilidades.**

-E quem pensaria que ver eles fazendo isso levaria um capítulo inteiro.-,Aria murmura saindo do cenário.

-Onde você vai?-,Flash pergunta.

-Banheiro!-,ela reponde sem olhar pra ele.

-Espera eu vou também.-,Seth diz segundo ela,que nem se deu conta ao esperar.

Quando Seth sai do cenário,ele sem reparar um carro com material da produção vindo em sua direção.O motorista sem reparar bate nele com tudo.

***Quando Aria volta do banheiro***

Ela vê que no luar de Seth,tem uma pessoa enfaixada e com machucados.

-O produção tem um erro aqui!Era pra ter um carinha lerdo pra caramba,não um figurante do The Walking Dead!

-Haha,você é hilária.-,Seth diz sarcasticamente.

-Não,você que é!Principalmente com essas faixas,eu juro quase corri pra longe gritando: ''Zumbi a solta,alguém me ajuda!''.Mas eu pensei: ''Zumbis já são lerdos,o Seth sendo um deles é o orgasmo de lerdeza.''

Seth bufou.

-Já acabou?

-Não,falta mais uma!-,Aria diz ainda animada -Só pra te falar,o set de Gente Grande é pra lá!-,ela aponta pra uma direção.

-Eu vou embora.-,Seth diz saindo do set,com uma Aria atrás dele.

-Espera,espera ai!Só mais uma!-,ela grita seguindo-o -Se tivesse um live action de Monster High que tal você fazer algum parente da Cleo.

Essa foi ultima coisa que os outros ouviram.

-Essa última eu não entendi.-,Abraham diz,causando bufos de todos enquanto se levantam pra sair do cenário.

-Cleo,Cleopatra,múmia.-,Jason explica.

-Ahhhh....

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Gostaram?Então comenta aqui em baixo.**


	17. Nadar

**Peter então vestiu o terno e colocou a jaqueta enquanto se preparava para sair.**

**" A coisa brilhante, sua evidência. Mantenha-se seguro", Peter instruiu.**

-Sim,obrigado por se preocupar comigo.-,Ned diz sarcasticamente.

-Ele é sempre tão dramático assim?-,Cindy pergunta revirando os olhos.

-Toda hora.-,Peter responde.

-Ei!

-Só sendo sincero!Todo mundo gosta de sinceridade!

-Peter,ninguém gosta de sinceridade.-,Ned diz sério -Igual quando a MJ te pergunta se ficou bom,você nunca vai dizer que odeia a camisa que ela está vestindo.-,ela diz,Peter tem um olhar que diz claramente: ''cala a boca!'' e Michelle parece ofendida.

**" Tudo bem", Ned disse enquanto o pegava para olhar de novo.**

**" Ok, ok", Peter disse enquanto olhava para o rastreador novamente. "Eles estão se movendo!"**

**" Tenha cuidado", disse Ned. Quando Pedro fechou a porta, Peter então viu Liz se aproximar dele em um maiô.**

Todos bufaram,principalmente MJ.

-E aqui vamos nós,se prepare MJ porque o que vem ai pode terminar seu namoro.-,David diz com uma voz atrevida,que vez o sangue de MJ ferver enquanto jeitos de mortes passavam por sua cabeça.

**" Ei, Liz", ele disse surpreso.**

**" Período perfeito " , ela disse quando parou na frente dele. "Nós vamos nadar. Venha um, vamos lá, vamos lá."**

-Peraí,vocês foram nadar no meio dos nacionais?!-,Sr.Harrigton diz bravo.

Fazendo com que os alunos,que antes estavam sorrindo com a memória,perdessem o sorriso e murmurarem:

-Merda....

**" O quê?" Peter perguntou enquanto gesticulava para alguém atrás dele. Praticamente todo mundo passou correndo por ele, passando olhares e olá enquanto eles iam embora Flash bateu na parte de trás de Peter enquanto ele passava.**

-É,vocês estão muito encrencados.-,Sr.Harrigton rosna.

-Haha,se ferraram!-,Sr.Dell diz zombando dos alunos,Harrigton vira pra ele tirando o salgadinho de sua mão.

-Você também cala a boca!

Agora era vez dos alunos rirem.

-E vocês nem pensem por um segundo que estão limpos!

Os alunos ficaram quietos,enquanto Sr.Dell fazia beicinho.

-Eles que foram nadar,e eu perco meu salgadinho.Muito injusto!

**" Ei!" Peter disse aborrecido. "Eu estava - ia estudar no centro de negócios", disse Peter enquanto apontava por cima do ombro.**

-Estudar o que?Jeitos de combater o crime?

**" Você não precisa, você é o cara mais esperto que já conheci", insistiu Liz. "Além disso, uma atividade de grupo rebelde antes da competição é boa para o moral".**

**" Bem, eu li em uma palestra no TED, então - eu - eu ouvi em uma palestra no TED. E eu li um livro de treinamento", ela admitiu.**

-Palavras do TED,lembra quando a gente ficava fazendo perguntas que deixaram os outros sem graça?-,Sr.Dell pergunta a Harrigton,que sorri com a lembrança.

-Sim,bons tempos.....e eu sei que você tá tentando pegar o salgadinho por trás do banco.

-Merda.....

**" Você realmente - uau, isso é realmente importante para você", Peter disse em admiração.**

**" Sim, este é o nosso futuro", disse Liz. "Eu não vou estragar tudo. Além disso, nós invadimos o mini-bar e essas barras de chocolate eram como 11 dólares. Então pegue seus calções e vá em frente."**

-Invadindo o mini bar?Bonito,hein.-,Harrigton disse em desaprovação.

-Isso pode piorar?-,Aria diz gemendo de aborrecimento.

-Produção,eu acho que preciso de mais faixas!-,Seth grita.

-Sim pode.-,ela fala bufando.

**" Eu estou indo, eu estou indo", disse Peter quando ele pegou a barra de chocolate que ela jogou para ele.**

**Ela correu para encontrar o grupo na piscina, que estava pulando para se divertir. Peter estava assistindo do telhado de vidro acima com seu terno, mas sem máscara. Ele olhou para Liz por um minuto antes de puxar sua máscara e então uma voz soou.**

-Acho que é melhor dermos m tempo,o John disse que eu teria que no outro set pra pegar mais faixa.-,Seth explica.

-Tanto faz,eu tenho que fazer uns negócios mesmo.-,Natalie diz saindo do cenário.

-Tais como?-,Carly pergunta seguindo-a.

-Ahh nada demais,só bater no cara do caixa da loja na rua por me trair com uma tal de Sarah.-,Natalie respondeu com indiferença.

-Então....quebrar o carro dele?-,Carly pergunta depois de assentir.

-Quebrar o carro dele.-,Natalie responde sorrindo.

Então elas saem deixando todos boquiabertos.

-Me lembra de nunca tentar pegar elas.Nem se eu estiver bêbado.-,David diz a Jackson,que assente respondendo:

-O mesmo vale pra mim.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**O capítulo 20 e último da outra história já está em andamento.**

**Será postado em breve. :)**


	18. Terno Voz

**" Boa noite, Peter", disse a mulher.**

Todos bulam de susto com a voz inesperada.

**" Olá? Olá?" Peter perguntou enquanto olhava em volta, chocado.**

-Se parece aqueles ceguinhos quando ouve uma voz.-,Carly repara.

-Verdade.-,Ned diz reparando e começa a rir.

**" Parabéns por completar o Protocolo Train Wheels e ter acesso às capacidades completas do seu traje " ,disse a voz feminina à medida que novos detalhes surgiam na visão de Peter.**

**" Obrigado " , disse Peter.**

**" W aqui que gostaria de me levar hoje à noite? ", Disse a voz.**

**" Eu coloquei um rastreador em alguém, ele é um cara mau", disse Peter.**

**" Rastreador localizado " , disse a voz. " Traçando o curso para interceptar o alvo."**

**" Desde que eu consiga voltar no tempo para o decatlo, está tudo bem", disse Peter enquanto saltava correndo do teto e entrava em um caminhão para iniciar sua jornada.**

-Não diga que você não voltou,porque voltou,voltou.Mas não na hora,acontece.-,Cindy diz.

-Igual ao aniversário da minha prima,eu cheguei no final da festa.Mas no caso foi de propósito.-,Natalie diz,os outros olham pra ela,ela explica; -Eu não tinha levado presente....e eu não gosto dela.

**" A cem metros do destino e do fechamento ", disse a voz. " Salte agora."**

-Essas vozes de traje,seriamente,me lembram o Google.-,Flash diz.

David liga a câmera.

-Tony Stark roubou a voz do Google?O Google roubou a voz dele?Veja isso na nossa live de hoje,as 23 horas,com participação especial de Scott Lang!As 23,não esquece.-,David narra.

-David,para com isso!O George já está gravando isso,só faz parecer você mais idiota.-,Sr.Harrigton diz.

David vira a câmera pro câmera,George.O cara gordinho que está comendo uma rosquinha e sua boca está suja com o recheio da rosca.

**Peter conseguiu pular do caminhão em uma grama e correu um pouco desajeitadamente para um arbusto para se esconder atrás.**

**" Detectando três pessoas."**

**" Por que o covil secreto deles está em um posto de gasolina? Isso é tão ruim"**

-É mais se levar em consideração,ninguém suspeitaria de um posto de gasolina.-Betty diz.

-O que é isso?-,Ned pergunta,todos olham pra ele questionando-o com um olhar -Só mulheres estão falando hoje?

-Bem,não,porque já falaram uns três caras,exceto você mesmo.-,MJ diz.

Ned revira os olhos.

-A mentira pode estar no meu sangue,mas você tem a maldade.

-Vida longa as trevas!-,ela diz monótoma.

**Peter comentou quando pulou em cima de uma placa para ver melhor. "Ei, senhorita, o que eles estão fazendo?"**

**" Você quer ouvir o que eles estão dizendo?" a voz perguntou.**

-Você pode ouvir o que eles estão dizendo?-,Julie pergunta.

**" Eu posso ouvir o que eles estão dizendo? Sim?" Peter disse em um tom de satisfação.**

**" Ativando o Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode", a voz disse enquanto sua visão se aproximava da van e mostrava suas assinaturas de calor.**

-Alguém pode por favor ativar o dublado.Porque esse modo que ela ativou,eu sinceramente não faço ideia do que ela disse.-,Sr.Dell fala.

**" Recebi a manopla da limpeza de Lagos. O resto é meu desenho", disse um cara.**

**" Uau, isso é tão legal", disse Peter.**

**" Eu não posso acreditar que eles ainda estão limpando a bagunça Triskelion", disse outro.**

**" Eu amo isso, eles continuam fazendo bagunça, nós continuamos ficando ricos", disse um terceiro. "Destino de entrada".**

-Com eles a quem diabos eles estão se referindo?-,Cindy pergunta.

-Ei!Olha a boca,mocinha!-,Harrigton diz.

**" Eles estão no meio de um assalto. Eu poderia pegá-los em flagrante. Isso é incrível", comentou Peter. "Ok, eu vou chegar mais perto para ver o que está acontecendo."**

**" Você gostaria que eu envolvesse o Modo de Combate Aprimorado?" a voz perguntou.**

-Ahh obrigado,já estava na hora!-,Sr.Dell diz vendo que o nome estava dublado.

**" Modo de Combate Aprimorado? Claro", disse Peter.**

**" Ativando Instant Kill", a voz disse enquanto os olhos de Peter mudavam para pequenos pontos vermelhos.**

-Mas que po-.....

**" Não, não, não! Eu não quero matar ninguém!" Peter disse horrorizado.**

**-Bem,você não,as a mulher do Google sim.-Jason diz -Sabia que tinha algo de errado com aquele site,como ele consegue as respostas pra tudo?**

**" Desativando o Instant Kill ", a voz disse, os olhos voltando ao normal quando Peter se preparou. Ele foi até a van, mas acabou colocando o rosto no chão, o que conseguiu alertar a atenção dos bandidos, um deles revelou ser Herman.**

-Vai dar merda,vai...-,David canta.

**" O que diabos acabou de acontecer? O que foi isso?" Peter disse enquanto ele cambaleava em confusão.**

-Simples,você caiu.-,Aria diz casualmente.

**" Você pulou da placa e caiu no seu rosto ", disse a voz de forma bastante franca. Ele tentou atirar de novo, mas saiu em bolhas, ao contrário de fios.**

-Ela é tão sincera,já gostei dela.Minha best.-,Carly diz,Natalie olha pra ela.

-Eii!

-Ahh é,eu já tenho uma.Foi mal Google Senhora.

**" O que há de errado comigo, atiradores da web?" Peter perguntou em ligeiro pânico.**

**" Rapid Fire é o padrão para o Modo de Combate Aprimorado " , disse a voz.**

**" Por que eu precisaria de fogo rápido?" Peter perguntou enquanto se escondia atrás de uma placa.**

**" Você gostaria de ver mais opções?" a voz oferecida. " Você tem 576 possíveis combinações de atirador na web."**

-Caralho!

-Língua!

 **"O Sr. Stark realmente fez demais", Peter disse suavemente**.

-Segundo eufemismo do ano.-,Mia diz.

**" Vocês dois esperem aqui", Herman disse ao sair da van.**

**"Teias taser,eu não quero teias taser!"Peter diz**

-Eu quero teia taser.-,Ned diz,Peter olha pra ele -O que?Seria muito irado!

**" Você parece não estar familiarizado com as configurações do seu web-shooter. Deseja executar um curso de atualização?" a voz perguntou.**

**" Não! Apenas - você escolhe!" Peter disse enquanto observava a van do telhado.**

-Se vai deixar uma máquina escolher?Péssima ideia.-,Aria diz balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**" Claro, " a voz disse inocentemente. Uma van agora se aproximava do posto de gasolina.**

**" Seis ninfa alfa, você está correndo na hora?" uma voz disse da van. Um homem pegou seu rádio e falou nele.**

**" Copiar, central, seis alfa niner no horário", o homem respondeu. Herman tirou os binóculos de visão noturna e viu as vans passarem.**

**" Luz verde, luz verde", ele disse rapidamente. Quase imediatamente, o Abutre foi visto na visão de Peter, descendo em direção às vans.**

-A única coisa que eu entendi desse código,foi a luz verde.-Seth diz.

-Também do jeito que é lerdinho.-,Samanta diz.

Seth passa a pomada em sua canela.

-Pomada pra canela de velho?-,Abraham pergunta depois de ler -Onde conseguiu isso?

Seth suspira.

-Longa história e sinceramente eu não acho que você queira saber.

**" Oh, é ele!" ele exclamou.**

**" Ok, eu tenho olhos no comboio", disse Adrien. "Puxando atrás do vagão."**

**" Distribua âncoras", Phineas falou no rádio. Adrien atirou cordas no teto para segurá-lo no lugar enquanto ele jogava quatro cubos no telhado, o que formava uma abertura roxa retangular.**

**" Abaixando " , disse Adrien quando ele desdobrou de seu terno alado e aterrissou na van, que estava cheia de todo tipo de peças de tecnologia.**

**" Não há sinais de socorro de saída, você está claro", disse Phineas.**

**" Ei, parece que eles tem algumas coisas boas aqui!" Adrien disse enquanto olhava em volta e abria as gaiolas, ignorando Peter no telhado olhando para ele. Ele abaixou a mão para tocar o brilho roxo.**

-Essa é uma ação meio idiota,tipo pra que tocar no maldito negócio?-,MJ pergunta.

**" Legal, é como uma espécie de metamorfo de fase", disse ele, surpreso.**

**" Tudo bem, chegando", disse Adrien como ele embalou o que ele queria em uma pequena bolsa. Quando ele subiu no telhado, a bolsa foi arrebatada por Peter.**

**" Hey Big Bird, isso não pertence a você!" Ele gritou, então notou o brilho nos olhos dele. "Oh Deus."**

**-Mesmo por trás da máscara dá pra ver seu arrependimento.-,Liam diz.**

**Adrien pulou de volta em seu terno, posicionando suas asas e mudando para que ele estivesse acima de Peter, que teve que pular para fora do caminho. Ele foi atirar uma teia para ele, mas entrou em duas vertentes e perdeu o inimigo.**

-Por isso,não deixe uma máquina escolher.-,Aria diz.

**" Terno senhora, o que foi isso ?!" Peter gritou.**

**" Você me pediu para escolher! ", A voz respondeu quando Adrien atacou Peter.**

-Viu.

**" O quê? Não, apenas coloque tudo de volta ao normal!" Peter gritou quando quase caiu do lado da van.**

**" Ativando todos os sistemas " , a voz disse enquanto lutavam pela bolsa, apenas para Adrien soltar e Peter voltar para a van. Ele aterrissou de frente, sem perceber que a abertura havia se fechado. Ele foi pular e acabou batendo a cabeça e se jogando para fora.**

Silêncio.

-Então....é agora que você conhece a morte?-,Jason pergunta -Como ele é?

Peter está sem graça.

Mais silêncio.

-Acho que vou pedir pizza,fazer uma vaquinha quem topa?-,Aria pergunta.

**N/A;Espero que tenham gostado.**

**O que acharam?**


	19. Karen

**" Uhhh ... minha cabeça ..." Peter gemeu quando se sentou com a mão na cabeça. O caminhão ainda estava em movimento, mas não havia sinal do Abutre.**

**" Você parece ter uma leve concussão", disse a interface.**

-Minha tia teve uma leve concussão,três dias depois foi encontrada morta com a cabeça sangrando.-,David diz seriamente,embora LÁ no fundo era brincadeira.

Peter fica sem graça,os outros olham pra David.

-Cara,qual é o seu problema?!

-Gente,é o David,e vocês estão perguntando qual é o problema dele.-,Jason diz.

David parece ofendido,mas isso não impede-o de explicar.

-Não entenderam né?-,David pergunta,fazendo todos balançarem a cabeça -É uma brincadeira,quando alguém diz tipo: ''Eu caí hoje de manhã.'' ai você responde alguma coisa pra deixar ela sem graça,como: ''Minha tia caiu uma vez,morreu uma hora depois.''.-,ele explica.

-Ahhh...

-Eu não entendi,falar que sua tia morreu.Onde tem a graça nisso?-,Sr.Dell pergunta.

David bufa e se vira pra você.

-Velhos,vai entender.....

**" Ei, então onde estou agora?" Peter disse quando se encostou na parede da jaula com a mão na cabeça.**

David liga a câmera.

-Peter está em algum lugar pós a morte?No céu?Inferno?Confira isso na nossa live de hoje as 23,horário de Brasília.-,David narra.

Farta disso,Betty anda até ele tirando abruptamente a câmera de sua mão e jogando-a bem longe.

David fica boquiaberto,junto com alguns outros.

A câmera foca em Cindy,que está chocada.

-Gente....

**" Não tenho certeza, as paredes do contêiner estão atrapalhando os censores da minha parede " , disse a interface, enquanto Peter olhava ao seu redor.**

**" Espere um minuto, eles devem ter sequestrado o caminhão e me levado para o covil do mal deles!",Pedro declarou.**

-Legal....-,os meninos dizem.

-Idiotas...-,Aria canta.

**"Ok senhora de terno, nós teremos que lutar nosso modo fora deste aqui."**

-Senhora terno,não!-,Liam começa -É o Google!

Jackson dá um apequena risada.

-Isso tá parecendo aquela discussão de biscoito e bolacha.

**" Três, dois, um," Peter disse enquanto corria para a porta de metal e a abria. Peter então pousou em uma pose, apenas para ver que não havia ninguém à vista e ele estava em uma sala cheia de caixas de metal semelhantes.**

-Que covil,hein.-,Flash diz sarcasticamente.

-Mas isso é um armazém,não um covil.-,Seth diz confuso,não notando o sarcasmo.Fazendo os outros bufarem.

-Fica quietinho,tá.-,Abraham diz a ele.

**" O que é este lugar? Terno senhora onde eu estou?" Peter disse admirado.**

-Google...

**" Você está na instalação mais segura na costa leste. O cofre de armazenamento profundo Damage Control."**

Sr.Dell bufa.

-Realmente,vai cair a mão de vocês se colocarem o filme dublado?Não!Então alguém por favor traduza esse final por favor!

-Isso que acontece quando não vê nada legendado.-,Aria diz.

-Olha aqui,amada.Estou aqui pra assistir não pra ler,se quisesse ler compraria um livro.

-Ohhhh...levou do professor ainda!

**" Não a sério ?!" Peter disse em pânico. Ele então subiu na parede e tentou abrir as portas da porta, mas elas estavam bem fechadas.**

**" A porta provavelmente permanecerá fechada até a manhã " , disse a interface.**

**" Manhã?" Ele respondeu quando chutou a porta ligeiramente.**

-Eu não acho que um chute vai fazer isso abrir.-,Samanta diz.

-E ela ainda acha.-,Ned murmura.

**" Ei, dama de terno. Eu meio que me sinto mal chamando você de terno, senhora, sabe?" Peter disse enquanto descansava em uma rede na rede. "Eu acho que eu provavelmente deveria te dar um nome."**

-Lá vem...

-Sabe,é muito bom dar nomes nas coisas.-Sr.Harrigton diz.

-Ele só fala isso porque dá nomes as suas cobertas.-,Sr,Dell explica,Sr.Harrigotn fica envergonhado e os outros olham pra ele.

***Sr.Harrigton falando com as cobertos***

-Com quem eu vou dormir hoje?-,ele pergunta na frente do armário,na parte onde as cobertas estão -Linda,sem ofensa,mais você é meio áspera.Janete,você é quente demais,acordo todo molhado.Julia,você fica toda enrolada em mim...

Tem mais.....mas não podemos mostrar por aviso de classificação.E todos vocês sabem que isso é uma desculpa pra eu não pensar,então....de volta ao capítulo!

**" Como Liz. Não, não, não deus-deus que é estranho. Que tal ... Karen?" Peter perguntou.**

-Karen é nome de secretária.-,Carly nota.

-Preconceituosa....-,Caleb canta.

-Só falei que era nome de secretária,onde está o preconceito?

-Simples,agora todas as pessoas chamadas Karen acharão que tem que ser secretárias.....Embora fosse realmente nome de secretária....sem ofensa Karen.-,ele responde,no final gritando pra uma garota morena,que agora está sem graça;

-De boa....

**" Você pode me chamar de Karen, se quiser", disse a interface, agora conhecida como Karen.**

-Só eu acho que ela foi feita pra aceitar tudo que ele diz?-,Jason pergunta,os outros parecem pensar sobre isso.

**" Ei Karen, o que mais esse terno pode fazer?" Peter perguntou enquanto pendurava de cabeça para baixo com um livro.**

David se levanta.

-Tudo bem,hora das apostas.Primeiro lance 20 dólares,quem quer começar?

Mãos são levantadas.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**


	20. Sei lá

**" Talvez devêssemos fazer esse curso de reciclagem", disse Peter, agora de volta à parede com o blazer escolar. Ele estava mexendo com o web slinger em seu pulso.**

-Qual o sentido de usar isso,sendo que já tem a coleta.-,Liam pergunta.

Peter parece pensativo;

**" Ricochet web ", disse Karen.**

**" Ricochet web", disse Peter enquanto uma teia saltava da parede, fazendo com que ele se abaixasse e olhasse para ela. "Legal."**

-Se você não tivesse abaixado,teria um belo de olho roxo.-,David diz.

-Ai não teria desculpa além de um vilão me atacou.-,Flash termina.

Betty balança a cabeça,suspirando.

-É....ninguém tem algum comentário engraçado.

**" Splitter web ", disse Karen quando duas cordas saíram do pulso de Peter.**

**" Web granada", disse Karen.**

**" Web granada!" Peter disse entusiasticamente enquanto jogava uma teia na parede, causando uma enorme explosão de teia.**

-É,eu vou embora.-,Sr.Dell diz se levantando,os outros olham pra ele questionando com o olhar -Ninguém me ouve nessa porra!Eu disse DUBLADO,não o áudio original!-,ele grita saindo.

-Eu posso ser o louco das cobertas,mas esse cara é louco dos áudios.-,Sr.Harrigton murmura.

**Ele então começou a pular rapidamente usando um pedaço de string da web.**

**" Devo dizer a Liz que sou o Homem-Aranha?" Peter perguntou enquanto estava deitado em cima de uma caixa de metal.**

-Não,tá doido!-,Sr.Dell diz entrando no set.

-Ué,não ia embora?-,Jason pergunta.

O Sr.Dell volta ao seu lugar.

-Ahh se sabe,eu estava a procura de emprego.O cara da lojinha da rua já ia me contratar,mas ai eu pensei: ''Pra quê?Sendo que eu posso não fazer nada e ganhar dinheiro.'' ai eu decidi voltar.-,Sr.Dell conta.

Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

***O que realmente aconteceu***

-Eai.-,Sr.Dell diz entrando na loja.

-Vai pro inferno!-,o jovem no caixa diz.

Sr.Dell coloca a mão no peito chocado e um pouco horririzado.

-O mundo aqui fora é cruel.

De volta ao presente.

**" Quem é Liz?" Perguntou Karen.**

**" Quem é Liz? Ela é, ela é a melhor. Ela é incrível. Ela é apenas uma garota que vai para a minha escola. E sim, eu só, eu realmente quero contar a ela, mas é meio estranho, sabe?" 'Ei, eu sou o Homem-Aranha' "**

Os outros assentem.

-É seria estranho.

-MUITO estranho!-,MJ diz cruzando os braços.

Peter revira os olhos.

**" O que é estranho sobre isso?" Perguntou Karen.**

-Absolutamente tudo.-,Flash diz.

**" E se ela estiver esperando alguém como Tony Stark? Imagine como ela ficaria desapontada quando me visse", disse Peter.**

Todos inclinam a cabeça pro lado.

-É....

**" Bem, se eu fosse ela, não ficaria desapontado", respondeu Karen.**

-Awww

**" Obrigado Karen," Peter disse agradecido. "É muito legal ter alguém para conversar. Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?"**

-Quer ver que vai ser tipo umas seis horas.-,Jackson diz.

-Pior que não.-,Peter disse tristemente.

**" Trinta e sete minutos ", respondeu Karen.**

Todos ficam sem graça.

-......Primeira lição do dia:não pergunte coisas com expectativas de resposta para uma interface.Tenha um bom dia.-,Aria diz olhando fixamente pra você.

**" Trinta e sete minutos? Isso é insano!" Peter disse quando se sentou. "Eu não aguento mais isso, eu preciso - eu tenho que sair daqui."**

-Fale isso para as portas de metal.-,Abraham responde.

**Ele então virou o telhado e voltou para a caixa em que ele chegou e tirou a jaqueta da escola. Tem que haver algo aqui que possamos usar. "Ele então pegou a bolsa que Adrien tentou roubar e começou a vasculhar.**

**" Ok, vamos ver. Não. Isso é incrível", ele disse enquanto colocava uma cabeça de robô do Homem de Ferro de lado. Ele então pegou um oval roxo brilhante.**

-Parece a roxinho.-,Natalie diz começando a chorar,Carly a conforta.

-Maluca da coberta 0.2.-,David murmura.

-Sério,eu nunca vi alguém ficar de luto com uma coberta.-,Jason diz.

-Na verdade,você fez sim,a nossa querida Natalie aqui.-,Seth diz.

-Tinha que ser o lerdo.-,MJ diz.

**''Essa coisa e um núcleo explosivo Chitauri.'',Karen diz.**

Todos começam a beber suas bebidas casualmente e lentamente.

Segundos se passam.

E de repente.

-O QUE!-,todos dizem juntos cuspindo o café.

**" Você quer dizer que estamos carregando uma bomba ?!" Peter disse quando ele soltou instantaneamente.**

-Sim.

**" Seria necessário radiação para transformá-lo em um estado explosivo", Karen explicou enquanto Peter pegava seu telefone para tentar entrar em contato com Ned, mas nenhum sinal estava dentro do quarto.**

-Karen não está ajudando.

-O que que eu fiz?-,Karen chora com fini em sua mão.

-Não você.

-Ahh tá bom.-,Karen diz encolhendo os ombros.[

**Não, não, não!" ele disse em pânico, então correu para fora e correu para as portas e começou a bater nelas. "Hey! Por favor! Por favor, alguém me deixe sair!"**

-Como se alguém fosse te ouvir.....

**" Ei! Karen, você tem que me ajudar a superar esse tempo!" Peter disse, virando para o lado da porta.**

-Eu acho que agora que começa a ação.-,Jason diz.

-Não.-,Ned responde -Agora começa a matemática,isso sim.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continua?**

**Para?**

**Vocês que decidem.**


	21. Matemática Já

**" Ok, Karen, abaixe a voltagem e ligue-a", disse Peter, pendurado de cabeça para baixo com um bloco de notas, caneta e calculadora; tendo aberto a fechadura para ver os fios abaixo.**

**" Julgamento sem sucesso ", disse Karen.**

**" Ok, vamos ter que tentar todas as sequências", Peter disse, desesperado neste momento.**

-Merda...-,Aria murmura.

**De volta ao hotel, Ned andava de um lado para o outro na sala, esperando ansiosamente que Peter voltasse e constantemente checando o relógio. Uma batida veio da porta.**

**" Ned, Peter, vamos nos atrasar. Vamos, vamos", disse a voz, pertencente a Liz.**

**" Ok. Espere, espere", disse Ned, pegando sua bolsa e a peça roxa de tecnologia.**

-Não leve com você!-,Sr.Dell diz quase gritando.

-Você sabe que isso já aconteceu né?-,MJ pergunta **(AppleGrace deixe essa vontade estranha de matar a MJ pro lado.Tá ficando estranho....)**

-Então foi por isso que a gente quase morreu?-,Cindy pergunta se intrometendo na conversa.

-Mas que merda...-,Ned murmura observando os outros olharem pra ele com olhares raivosos -É-é e-u vo-vou l-lá usar o ba-ba-ba-nhei-banheiro.-,ele gagueja começando a correr para a porta.

Que infelizmente estava trancada.

Ned olha pra trás para ver a turma do Decatlon bem atrás dele,olhares raivosos e armas na mão.

-Fudeu.....

-A gente deveria ir ajuda-lo?-,MJ pergunta a Peter.

-Nahhh,ele tem muita carne.-,ele encolhe os ombros -Vai se recuperar.

 **" Iniciando o julgamento 247 ", disse Karen e depois que Peter digitou em alguns números, as portas se ab** riram.

-247?Caramba...-,Seth murmura,depois de uns segundos ele se vira para Abraham -47 é um número par né?

Abraham bate a cabeça em sua mão,exasperado.

-Meu deus....

**" Funcionou. Funciona!" Peter disse enquanto se atirava para fora do quarto e entrava em um caminhão em movimento, tomando o cuidado de ficar escondido.**

-Agora começa a ação.-,Flash diz.

Ned levanta o braço enfaixado.

-Na verdade...

-Shhhh!

**" Por favor, tenha certeza de que todos os telefones celulares estão desligados", disse uma voz enquanto o Decathlon se preparava para começar, enquanto as pessoas faziam fila para ocupar seus lugares. Ned entregou o telefone para a pessoa nas mesas, nervosamente.**

**" Karen, você tem que me levar ao decatlo o mais rápido possível!" Peter disse em pânico.**

-Título de filme que combina perfeitamente com essa hora..-,David começa -Todo Mundo Em Pânico.

-Quando David começa a falar você já sabe de cara que ele não tem nenhuma piada.-,Natalie diz para Carly,ela para pra pensar -Não boas pelo menos.

**" Claro. Apenas me diga onde está", ela respondeu com urgência.**

-Todo mundo em pânico 2.

-Por que que eu não assinei o contrato com o Netflix.-,Betty murmura -Ou com a Amazom.Qualquer coisa seria melhor que isso.

**" Do outro lado da rua do Monumento de Washington!" Peter disse rapidamente.**

**" É Ned. Deixe uma mensagem."**

**" Me ligue de volta. A coisa brilhante é uma bomba!" Peter praticamente gritou para o telefone. Todos no Decathlon estavam atualmente escrevendo no papel, enquanto a coisa brilhante no bolso de Ned começou a pulsar levemente.**

-Tic Tac,tic tac,tic tac...-,David começa a falar aleatoriamente,olhando para um luga não específico e com um olhar meio psicótico.

Jackson vai para o outro banco,com um olhar de medo e a testa franzida.

**" Há um veículo se aproximando à sua direita ", disse Karen enquanto Peter se preparava para pular.**

**" Nós agora entramos em morte súbita. A próxima resposta correta vence o campeonato", disse a mulher. Todos pareciam incrivelmente nervosos, notavelmente Flash, que suava descendo pelo rosto. A garota mal-humorada então entrou.**

-Flash,se não vai querer um paninho não.Porque eu tenho quase certeza que derramaram um bande de água na sua cara.-,Samanta zomba observando um Flash todo suado na tela.

Todos riem,exceto Flash que revira os olhos.

**" Midtown Tech?" a mulher perguntou.**

**" Zero " , MJ disse com um encolher de ombros.**

-Sim,eu sei,sou demais!-,MJ diz se gabando **(AppleGrace lembra do que eu falei,lembre também que o Peter não é real e que você não fala a mesma língua que o Tom Holland.)**

**" Isso está correto. Midtown leva o campeonato", disse a mulher, um pouco confusa. Todos na equipe se abraçaram enquanto Flash praticamente corria de felicidade ao fundo. A cena então mudou para o Monumento a Washington, onde todos estavam celebrando agora.**

**" Nós vencemos!" Ned disse alegremente.**

**" Vocês, estou muito orgulhosa de vocês!" Liz disse.**

**" Eu disse a você que não precisávamos de Peter", Flash disse secamente.**

**" Flash, você não respondeu uma pergunta", disse Abraham em aborrecimento.**

Risos abafados pela sala.

**" Levando tudo isso, Michelle?" Harrington disse para a garota rabugenta, agora conhecida como Michelle, enquanto olhava para o monumento.**

**" Oh, sim, eu só- eu não quero celebrar algo que foi construído por escravos", ela respondeu.**

-Eu realmente não.-,ela diz.

**" Eu tenho certeza que o Monumento de Washington não foi construído por -" ele começou quando olhou, mas então um guarda de segurança fez um pequeno gesto com a mão e um rosto desajeitado para isso.**

Sr.Dell dá três tapinhas na costa de Harrigton.

-Acontece com todo mundo.

-Na verdade...

-Shhhh!

**" Ok. Aproveite o seu livro", disse ele, em seguida, indo para dentro do prédio.**

**" Obrigada " , disse Michelle. Peter estava agora perto do monumento no topo de um ônibus quando seu telefone tocou.**

**" Oh, Ned, você está vivo", Peter disse em alívio.**

-É o que parece.

**" Peter, você está bem?" Ned perguntou, mas foi interrompido por Peter.**

**" Onde está a coisa brilhante?" Peter perguntou.**

**A coisa brilhante? É seguro. Está na minha mochila - assegurou Ned.**

-Em nenhum lugar essa coisa estaria segura.

**" Ned, escute, a coisa brilhante é perigosa!" Peter disse freneticamente, mas a ligação começou a perder o sinal.**

**" Você perdeu o decatlo. Eu o cobri para você. Escute. Estamos no Monumento a Washington", disse Ned, sem ouvir os avisos de Peter.**

**" Peter, é você?" Liz disse, pegando o telefone de Ned.**

-Momento meio ruim,não acha?

**" Ei, Liz," Peter disse sem jeito.**

-Isso que acontece quando você coloca ele pra falar com uma garota.-,Mia disse pra você.

**" Isso é Liz?" Perguntou Karen .**

**" Coloque Ned de volta no telefone", disse Peter em voz alta.**

**" Você deveria dizer a ela como se sente " , encorajou Karen.**

-Tinha que ser uma Karen,não é mesmo.-,Claire,amiga de Karen,brinca.

Karen revira os olhos.

-Eu estava de ajudando!

-Eu não acho que me empurrar para cima de um menino no ônibus é me ajudar!

-Para de reclamar,você tem o número dele!

-Que você roubou da escola que ele estuda!

-Ingrata....

-O que você disse?!

-Que eu quero assistir ao filme!

E as duas continuaram com a discussão.

Sr.Dell levanta a mão.

-Dá pra assistir de fone?

**" Você está com sorte. Você tem sorte que nós ganhamos. Eu quero ficar bravo, mas estou mais preocupado. Tipo, o que está acontecendo com você?" Liz disse baixinho.**

**" Eu tenho que falar com Ned. É importante", Peter disse a ela.**

**" Todos os itens no cinto, por favor", disse um guarda de segurança.**

**" Há algo na mochila de Ned. É perigoso. Não deixe passar pela radiografia. Liz? Liz! Droga," Peter gritou em frustração quando sua voz foi perdida pela máquina quando Ned pegou sua mochila para entrar. o elevador do prédio.**

**" Posso ser o único a dizer a Peter que ele foi expulso?" Flash disse com um sorriso quando as portas do elevador se fecharam. Peter continuou em direção ao prédio, agora correndo para ele. Ele pegou sua bolsa com uma árvore e aumentou sua velocidade.**

Todos bufam e reviram os olhos.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Você gostou?**

**Sim?**

**Não?**

**Então ajude-me a melhorar e comente aqui em baixo a sua opinião. ;)**


	22. Acontecimentos

**N/A:Espero que gostem :)**

**" O Monumento a Washington tem 555 pés, cinco e uma oitava polegadas de altura. Observe como o mármore e granito são cortados em torno da pedra", disse um guia em um tom entediado e como ela disse isso, o brilho na bolsa de Ned aumentou tão brilhante feixes emitidos e explodidos através do teto, quebrando as portas de entrada do elevador abertas. Pedaços de pedra do topo do prédio caíram, pessoas por pouco sentindo falta das pessoas abaixo.**

-Vai dar merda,vaiiiiii....

-Alguém consegue fazer o David calar a boca por favor?

Seth pega sua pomada,bem a pomada que lhe deram,e joga onde David está.

-Aiii!Pra que isso,cara?!

Segundos se passam,David esfregando levemente o machucado e os outros esperando a tela destravar,mais segundos se passam.

-Minha canela voltou a doer....se pode devolver a pomada?

**" Não, não, não. Karen, o que está acontecendo lá em cima?" Peter disse quando chegou na frente do prédio.**

**" O núcleo de Chitauri detonou e causou danos estruturais graves ao elevador ", disse Karen ao mostrar o dano causado por sua visão.**

-Jura,nem deu pra perceber.

**" Oh, não," Peter disse em pânico.**

**" Meus amigos estão lá em cima", disse Michelle preocupada.**

Todos viram sua cabeça lentamente,para dar um olhar de choque para Michelle.

-O que?!Eu sou um ser humano tá bom!

-Ela é um ser humano?-,murmúrios pela sala.

-Tava mais pra robô.-,Jason diz.

Michelle revira os olhos.

-Eu posso ser a tartaruga,mas pelo menos sou um ser vivo.-,Ned sussurra pra ela.

MJ olha-o com raiva.

-Cala a boca!

**" O quê? Não se preocupe, senhora, tudo vai ficar bem. Desculpe-me, desculpe-me. Oh, meu Deus, isso é alto", disse Peter enquanto corria para o prédio com um salto correndo e começou a escalar a parede .**

-Altura,sério?Escala coisas todos os dias,e tá com medo de altura?!-,Liam pergunta incrédulo.

Peter se encolhe envergonhado.

**" Oh, meu Deus. Olhe para o teto", alguém disse.**

**" Apenas fique calmo, todo mundo", disse Harrington quase calmamente.**

**" Oh, todos nós vamos morrer aqui", disse Abraham preocupado.**

-E olha que eu disse para ficarem calmos.-,Harrigton murmura.

**" Estimando 10 minutos antes do fracasso catastrófico ", disse Karen enquanto Peter acelerava o passo.**

**" Estamos enlouquecendo", alguém disse.**

**" Ok, eu sei que foi assustador, mas nossos sistemas de segurança estão funcionando", disse o guia.**

-UhhUuuu-,todos dizem comemorando.

**" Os sistemas de segurança estão fracassando ", disse Karen.**

As mãos são abaixadas,e todos ficam sem graças.

**" Estamos muito seguros aqui", assegurou ela.**

**" Os ocupantes estão em perigo mortal iminente ", acrescentou Karen.**

-É oficial,eu odeio a Karen!-,Flash diz.

Karen coloca a mão no peito dramaticamente.

-Não você!

**" Indo o mais rápido que posso!" Peter disse freneticamente.**

**Dois guardas no último andar do prédio abriram a porta do elevador quebrado. Em seguida, estendeu a mão quando alguém abriu o topo do elevador e enfiou a cabeça para fora.**

**" Vamos " , disse um guarda.**

**" Dê-me a sua mão", disse outro como ele puxou a primeira pessoa para fora.**

**" Agora você tem 125 segundos até uma falha catastrófica", disse Karen.**

**" O quê ?! Por quê?" Peter gritou.**

-Você tem mais segundos.Não questione!-,todos gritam.

-Que agressividade.-,Peter diz.

**Um movimento inesperado fez com que a deterioração aumentasse", explicou Karen.**

**" Como eu entro lá?" Peter perguntou.**

**" Ativando o drone de reconhecimento", disse Karen.**

-Onde cabe um drone ali?!

**A pequena aranha vestida de Peter voou.**

-Ohhhh......

**" Isso tem estado lá o tempo todo? Isso é incrível", Peter perguntou em estado de choque.**

**" Localizando o melhor ponto de entrada. Vá para a janela do sudoeste ", disse ela, mostrando a janela do prédio através da mini-aranha.**

-Essa aranha precisa de um nome!-,os caras dizem.

-De novo não....-,MJ geme.

**" Karen, estou a caminho", disse Peter enquanto ele mudava de muro e continuava a subir.**

**" Há muito vidro aqui", disse Liz enquanto ajudava outra a sair do elevador, enquanto Abraham olhava para o lado para ver a grande queda.**

**" Você tem isso. Continue vindo, continue vindo", um guarda encorajou.**

**" Tudo bem. Oh, meu Deus. Tudo bem", disse Peter enquanto inspirava profundamente quando chegou ao topo. Ele girou seu corpo para que ele estivesse de frente e olhou para baixo e recuou de volta.**

**" O que há de errado? Você chegou à janela do sudoeste. Por que você está hesitando ?" Karen questionou.**

**" Está tudo bem. Eu nunca estive tão alto antes", disse Peter nervosamente.**

**" Você também não reinstalou o seu pára-quedas** **para que uma queda desta altura seja mais letal", informou Karen enquanto se aproximava do topo da janela, espantando algumas gaivotas próximas**.

-A Karen é tão sincera,chega a ser reconfortante.-,Caleb diz sarcasticamente.

**" Perfeito. Oh, meu Deus. Por que não está quebrando?" Peter disse quando se virou e tentou chutar a janela para quebrá-la.**

-É uma boa pergunta.-,Sr.Dell diz pensativo -E a resposta é com certeza........bruxas...estão entre nós sabiam?

Todos bufam.

**' É um copo balístico de quatro polegadas. Você terá que criar mais ímpeto-, respondeu Karen.**

-E dá pra fazer isso?

**Peter então usou uma funda de tecido e lentamente recostou-se e pulou. Ele então chutou a janela e o saltou para trás e o fez novamente. Começou a quebrar, mas depois apareceu um helicóptero.**

-Vai dar merda,vaiiiiiiiii....

**" Esta é a polícia do metrô de Washington. Identifique-se", disse um homem através de um alto-falante, enquanto um homem próximo a ele tinha uma arma pronta.**

**" Meus amigos estão aí! Parem!" Peter gritou em pânico.**

**" Volte ao chão imediatamente", disse o homem ao ignorar Pet** er.

**" Ok, quem é o próximo?" Harrington disse ao se virar para Liz.**

**" Eu, é a minha vez", disse Flash quando ele a empurrou para fora do caminho.**

**" Flash, sério? O que você está fazendo?" Ned disse exasperado.**

-Idiota....

**" Vamos lá", disse Flash, levantando-se.**

**" Não se preocupe com o troféu", disse Ned.**

**" Afaste-se! Volte ao chão imediatamente. Volte ao chão ou vamos abrir fogo!" o homem gritou.**

**" Suba, suba!" outro gritou para o piloto.**

**" Eu tenho isso", disse Peter para si mesmo.**

-Você não vai pular vai?

**" Tome meu troféu!" Flash gritou quando ele jogou para fora, e quando ele foi puxado para fora, o elevador deu um ronco perigoso.**

**" Esta é sua última chance!" O oficial gritou.**

**" Eu vou morrer", disse Peter quando ele pulou do topo do edifício e sobre as lâminas do helicóptero. Ele cantou sua teia para o fundo do helicóptero e se lançou na janela.**

-Isso desde o começo do filme,né.

**" Quebra" ele gritou quando rompeu o vidro. Ele deslizou pelo chão quando o elevador caiu. Ele lançou sua teia de tiro para pular e pegar o elevador em queda conforme ele se lançava em quatro teias e o pegava pelo topo. Todo mundo está gritando, então parou quando parou.**

Todos se inclinam,de curiosidade.

**" Eu fiz isso", disse Peter entusiasmado, apenas para cair quando as portas laterais não aguentaram a pressão do peso. Ele então caiu no elevador de costas quando foi pego em um leme. Quando caiu novamente, ele lançou uma teia até o teto, onde ficou firme e usou os pés para segurar o elevador no teto.**

**" Ei, como você está? Não se preocupe. Eu peguei você", Peter disse casualmente quando começou a puxar o elevador.**

-Uhhhhuuuu!

**" Sim! Sim!" Ned disse, empolgado, quando ele fez uma bomba no punho, fazendo o elevador se mover.**

-Caramba,Ned,para de pular.Com você fazendo isso,o elevador caí.-,Jackson diz.

Ned revira os olhos.

-Só pra você saber,eu emagreci desde lá tá bom!

Todos olham pra ele com choque.

-Sério?

-Realmente não parece...-,Natalie diz sem se incomodar nos outros ouvirem.

**" Ei, ei, ei! Cara grande, pare de se mexer!" Peter disse que quase perdeu o controle do elevador em movimento.**

**" Sinto muito, senhor", Ned disse rapidamente quando parou de se mover.**

**Peter continuou a puxar a corda da web, levantando o elevador mais e mais alto. A teia no teto começou a se esticar quando chegaram ao topo.**

**" Vamos, vamos!" alguém disse do topo.**

**" Ok, ok, senhor Harrington, vá", disse Liz rapidamente.**

**" Ned, vamos lá", insistiu o Sr. Harrington.**

**" Esta é a sua parada", disse Peter ligeiramente alegre.**

-Eu não sei se é a minha memória,ou minha imaginação.Mas não acontece mais alguma coisa ai?-,David diz,todos ficam quietos lembrando-se.

**" Vamos, Liz", Ned chamou.**

**Vai! Vai! Vai. Todos fora. Mova-se, pessoas. Mova-se, mova-o, "Peter disse, seus pés agora começando a se dobrar levemente quando o elevador começou a cair.**

**" Tem certeza de que é seguro?" Alguém disse que Liz foi a última a sair até que o elevador finalmente caiu com o estalido da teia.**

**Liz gritou quando todo mundo entrou em pânico e gritou também quando ela caiu no elevador.**

-Ahh então foi isso que aconteceu....-,Aria diz casualmente.

**" Liz! Liz!" todos gritaram horrorizados. Peter conseguiu pensar rapidamente e enviou uma corda atrás dela, pegando a mão dela enquanto o elevador batia no chão. Respirou devagar em pânico ao olhar para baixo e depois para Peter.**

**" Você está bem. Você está bem", assegurou Peter enquanto ele a puxava para todos.**

**" Tudo bem " , Liz gaguejou. Finalmente, todos conseguiram avançar enquanto ela estava em segurança com a ajuda deles e de Peter. Ela exalou alto quando se virou para encarar Peter, junto com todos os outros.**

-A propósito,algum de vocês falou com a Liz ultimamente?-,Seth pergunta aleatóriamente.

Todos olham em choque pra ele,incrédulos com a despreocupação.

**" Vocês são bons? Então, todo mundo está bem?" Peter perguntou, com um tom bastante estrito e Liz assentiu em resposta.**

**" Esta é a sua chance, Peter. Beije-a", disse Karen.**

MJ revira os olhos bufando.

**Antes que Peter pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a teia quebrou e ele caiu. Todo mundo ficou chocado por. Minuto, mas depois viu ele estabilizar seu corpo e desapareceu de vista com segurança.**

-Deixa pra amanhã.-,Peter diz,MJ olha pra ele.

**" Obrigado " , o Sr. Harrington ligou. Flash enfiou a cabeça pela borda.**

**" Você é realmente amigo de Peter Parker?" ele gritou.**

-Sério?-,Sr.Dell pergunta.

-Típico Flash.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continua ou para?**

**Vocês que decidem.**


	23. Peter Famosinho

-Sentiram falta?-,Betty pergunta,ela está fazendo o que parece ser um story,ela parece estar em qualquer lugar menos o set -Claro que sentiram.Bem,eu vim aqui explicar o motivo pelo qual demos uma de hiato é simples,além desse vírus e a outra história tem um motivo bem explicado.A razão simplesmente era que a gente estava de férias,sim de férias,com todo esse negócio de vírus e como os sets eram do lado um do outro,então a produção decidiu mudar os dias de gravação e tudo mais.Dando a gente um ''período de férias'',também né já estão dizendo pra gente ficar longe de velho e lá tem o Rogers.Mas mesmo assim voltamos,mesmo com esse vírus e o governo dizendo pra não sair de casa.-,ela diz o final como se fosse uma das maiores injustiças do mundo.

-Vamos pro set agora.-,Cindy diz aparecendo atrás dela,para a surpresa de Betty.

-O que tá fazendo aqui?

-Ahh se sabe só de passagem.-,Cindy diz encolhendo os ombros.

-No meu quarto?-,Betty pergunta sem graça.

-É......-,Cindy responde sem consciência do clima tenso.

-Pro set então.-,Betty força um sorriso.

/////////////////////////////////////////

**O novo Shoker está treinando seus socos,ele parece bravo.**

-O nível de agressividade hoje em dia.-,Sr.Harrigton diz balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**O gordinho está mexendo com uns materiais.**

**''Eu posso completar o próximo pedido,mas sem o material daquele caminhão...'',ele diz para o Abutre.**

-5 que o gordinho morre.-,Jackson sussurra para David.

-Eii!Olha o preconceito cara!-,David repreende -.....Fechado.-,e eles apertam a mão.

**''Droga.'',Toomes diz ''Mas ainda temos pro contrato do Carton,né?''**

-Só eu que acho que Carton parece um pouco com Cartoon?-,Samanta pergunta aleatoriamente.

-Só você!-,o resto da sala responde.

-Magoou....-,ela murmura.Karen dá três tapinhas em sua costa.

**''Sim,mas é só isso.'',o gordinho responde ''Talvez seja a hora de construir o celo de altitude.''**

-Ele cismou com esse troço hein.-,Flash diz.

**''Quer parar com isso.'',Toomes repreendeu ''Oito anos.Nada daqueles federais,nada daqueles idiotas fantasiados lá na torre Stark..''**

-Essa doeu até em mim.-,Seth murmura.

**''Ai,de repente,um enxerido com uniforme vermelho aparece e acha que pode acabar com tudo que eu construí....''**

**''Eu vou matar ele.'',Toomes afirma.**

-O QUE?!!!-,todos gritam.

Peter se vira pra você,ele está totalmente calmo.

-Só eu que não tô surtando por ele querer me matar?-,ele pergunta,você assente -Ahh tá....-,ele diz meio sem graça.

**''Eu vou achar ele.''**

**A jornalista começa a falar.**

**''O homem-aranha apareceu heroicamente para salvar a equipe acadêmica de decathlon do Queens,a identidade do herói mascarado ainda é desconhecida.''**

-Se ele é um herói mascarado,duhhh.-,Abraham diz como se fosse óbvio.

Sr.Harrigton bate a mão na testa exasperado enquanto balança a cabeça.

-E olha que ele tá no Declaton.-,Sr.Dell diz.

-Cala a boca!-,Harrigton responde.

**As mães abraçam os alunos.**

**''Peter!Peter!vem cá.'',May diz abraçando Peter.**

**Jornal Da Escola**

**''No fim de semana a equipe do decathlon do colégio Midtown derrotou os melhores do país para vencer o campeonato nacional,mas tarde eles também enfrentaram a morte.''**

**''Explosão,a Sally gritando,o Flash gritando,todo mundo gritando.'',Abraham diz para a TV.**

-Comeu muita açúcar,amado?-,Carly brinca,Abraham revira os olhos.

**''Energia roxa pra um lado,fumaça pra outro...piiiiiiii**

-Crianças de hoje em diz...-,Harrigton balança a cabeça.

**''Como sabem saímos com vida e isso que é importante...'',o professor diz.**

-Falou tudo, professor!-,Jason diz.

**''Eu não aguentaria perder um aluno no passeio....não de novo.'',ele termina meio sem graça.**

-Quer saber...esquece.-,Jason diz derrotado.

**''Felizmente ninguém ficou gravemente ferido graças ao homem aranha.''**

-Uhhhuuuhuuuu!!!!!!-,todos comemoram,exceto a Aria porque ela está de mal-humor hoje.

////////////////////////////////

Câmera ligada.

Aria vem e senta no banco na frente da câmera.

-Eu estou com a merda de uma cólica menstrual e por causa desse vírus filho da puta eu não vou conseguir tomar a porra do Ibuprofeno!!!!!!!-,ela diz com raiva.

/////////////////////////////////

**''Obrigado,Homem-Aranha.'',o garoto e Betty dizem.**

**Os alunos estão olhando para a TV onde passava o jornal.**

**Peter passa por eles,dando um breve olhar para a TV.**

Ned chega até ele.

**''Cara,como é ser famoso quando ninguém sabe quem você é?Bora contar para alguém?''**

-Eu sempre achei que você fosse meio pirado,mas tanto assim não achei possível.-,Natalie diz.

-Olha quem fala.Me diz não tem um Deus para ser baba ovo??!!!!-,ele diz rudemente.

-Olha aqui...-,Natalie começa se levantando.

Vamos cortar essa parte.

Música Murder Train por favor.(se estiver lendo no Wattpad estará aqui em cima)

Pra não ficar descrevendo a luta toda,vamos só dar uma resumidiha.

Socos,chutes,Natalie dá pelo menos três chutes na virilha de Ned,Ned arrança pelo menios uns dois tufos de cabelo dela.........

-Quem briga casa.-,alguém diz quando a luta acaba.

-Cala a boca,David!!!!!-,ambos rosnam.

///////////////////////////////////

 **''Não!'',Peter responde**.

-Ahh olha,pelo menos o Peter aqui tem algum senso.-,Harrigton elogia,a câmera vira para Peter que comia salgadinho de ponta cabeça,de novo,ele trava quando vê a câmera nele antes de dar um sorriso e risada nervosa.

**''Bora contar pra todo mundo?'',Ned diz ele tem um brilho em seu olhar.**

-Eu desisto!-,o professor diz suspirando.

**''Não,Ned,não é uma boa ideia não.''**

**''Tá,vamos pra aula.''**

**''Não,eu não vou pra aula não.''**

-Como é que é????!!!!-,ambos os professores da sala dizem.

Peter,novamente,dá uma risada nervosa.

**''Mas você já está encrencado por faltar ao decathlon.''**

-Verdade.-,os alunos dizem.

**''Não,eu descobri tudo rouba do controle de danos,o que ele pega lá...e eu só tenho que pegar ele.''**

**''Mas tem prova de espanhol.''**

-Tecnicamente não,porque ela foi cancelada naquele dia.-,Jason diz.

-Ainda assim não é bom faltar.-,Betty responde.

**''Ned,eu provavelmente nuca mais vou voltar aqui.O Sr.Stark vai montar os vingadores pro Norte e eu tenho que prender esse cara.''**

-''Nunca mais voltar aqui'',o que você é?Bom demais pra essa escola!!!??-,Aria pergunta com raiva,ela ainda tá brava.

-Eu não disse-,Peter tenta se defender,mas ela o interrompe com um olhar raivoso e um rosnado.

-Só cala a boca tá!

**''Peter,vai ficar com o ensino médio incompleto?'',Ned pergunta.**

**''Ned,eu já estou muito além do ensino médio.'',Peter responde.**

Peter abre a boca,mas Aria manda outro olhar.

-Nem se atreva!-,ela rosna.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**O que acharam?Coloquem ai nos comentários.**


	24. Capitão Vídeo

**Peter se vira pra sair,mas o homem está na frente.**

**''Sr.Parker,na minha sala.''**

**O vídeo começa,o Capitão,com sua roupa e tudo,senta.**

-Ahh de novo não!-,os alunos gemem de aborrecimento.

-Não sei por que estão assim,os vídeos desse cara são super educativos e civilizados.-,Harrigton diz,os alunos olham pra ele junto com surpreendentemente o Sr.Dell.

-Esse é o exato motivo pelo qual a gente não gosta.-,Flash fala.

-Sem falar que fica passando toda hora! Sério,arrumar outra coisa pra mostrar é tão difícil assim?!-,David exclama.

**''Eai,ficou de castigo,né?Pisou na bola...''**

-Gente,eu já vi isso tantas vezes que eu já tenho tudo decorado.-,Carly diz em aborrecimento.

**''Sabe que esteve errado,a pergunta é:como vai consertar?''**

-Calando sua boca talvez.-,Aria diz ainda com o mal-humor.

Karen se vira pra você.

-Ela ainda tá naqueles dias sabe.-,ela explica.

**''Talvez estivesse tentando se exibir.Acredite em um cara que ficou congelado por 75 anos...''**

-E depois ele fala que não é velho.-,MJ sussurra pra Ned.

**.Peter está na sala,assistindo o vídeo.**

**''melhor jeito de esfriar a cabeça,é seguindo regras.''**

-Foi o que minha mãe disse quando minha irmã foi pro hospício.-,Samanta fala aleatoriamente,toda melancólica.

Todos olham pra ela,mandando-lhe olhares estranhos.

-Eu disse que tinha algo de errado com ela,você que não acreditou.-,Natalie sussurra para Carly.

**''Todos sabemos o que é certo,todos sabemos o que é errado.''**

Peter se levanta e saí.

**O treinador acorda.**

**''Ei!!Aonde vai?Volta aqui!''**

-Sabe,agora que eu reparei.-,Seth começa -O treinador é bem parecido com o Sr.Dell.

Todos parecem pensar sobre isso.

**O treinador olha pra MJ.**

**''Por que você ta aqui,nem tá de castigo?''**

-Eu sou estranha.-,MJ diz encolhendo os ombros casualmente.

**''A,é,eu sei.Eu só gosto desenhar pessoas em crise.''**

-Isso também.

**'É você.''**

-Aww eu lembro desse desenho!-,ela diz carinhosamente,causando olhares dos outros.

-Como eu disse,a estranheza faz parte de seu charme.-,Peter explica colocando um braço em volta dos ombros de Michelle.

**''Seu corpo está mudando,acredite em mim,eu sei o que é.'',o capitão continua.**

-Se ele começar a falar de puberdade,juro que me suicido.-,Cindy fala.

Ouve um silêncio.

-Achei que você ia fazer isso ontem.-,Mia fala quebrando o silêncio,embora seu corte tenha deixado o ar ainda mais tenso.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

E silêncio.

-Acho que por hoje é só.-,o diretor diz sem graça -Não passa um dia que eles não criem um clima tenso.-,ele murmura para si mesmo.

**N/A;Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Se for no Wattpad:coloquem na sua lista de leitura,votem ou comentem.**

**Se for no Spirit:favoritem ou comentem.**

**Se for no Fanfiction.Net:sigam,favoritem ou até façam uma resenha.**

**Se for no Ao3 kudos**

**Conto com a colaboração de vocês :)**


	25. Conversas

**Peter sai da sala.**

**Olha pros lados,quando vê que ninguém está olhando,discretamente levanta o armário,que é tipo de esconderijo.Onde está seu terno.**

-Isso tava ai o tempo todo??!!!-,Jason pergunta chocado a Peter.

-.....Estava?

-Ai meu Deus?Aquele é um dos meu armário!-,um dos alunos diz chocado.

-Será que da pra cabular por ali?-,o seu amigo pergunta.

**''May.'',Peter chama.**

-Sério,você nunca chama sua tia de tia?-,Liam pergunta.

Peter está prestes a responder,mas MJ fala antes:

-Não,sério é mais provável você ver uma criança aleatória chamando-a de tia do que o Peter.-,ela diz Ned assente concordando.

Ele entra em seu quarto.

**''Oi,Karen,qual é a boa?''**

-Ahh bem,aquela tia que eu moro pegou o vírus e acabou tendo que ficar de quarentena.Agora que tô dormindo na lixeira aqui perto,mas olha o lado bom!Um monte de gente joga comida lá.-,Karen diz criando um clima tenso.

-Será que ela sabe que ele tava falando com a voz robô,não ela?-,Jackson pergunta sussurrando a David.

-Acho que não.-,ele responde sussurrando. Vamos dizer que a Karen real e humana não é tão inteligente quanto a robô. 

**''Oi,Peter,como foi a prova de espanhol?'',a voz de Karen pergunta.**

-Ele não fez.-,Harrigton diz.

-Ahh então foi por isso que a gente tirou nota baixa.-,Natalie diz a Carly,que faz um ''ohhh'' entendendo o por que finalmente.

-Peraí o que?-,Sr.Dell pergunta,fazendo ambas arregalarem os olhos de terem dito isso alto.

-Elas copiam do Peter.-,Mia responde antes que elas poçam.

-Ahh é?-,Harrigton pergunta meio sarcástico e com um olhar que diz claramente: ''Haha peguei vocês no flagra.''

-Sim.-,Mia responde não notando seu sarcasmo,Natalie e Carly mandam um olhar raivoso pra ela.

**''Escuta,eu queria saber pode me ajudar a descobrir quem são aqueles cara debaixo da ponte naquela noite,mas eu só lembro de uns números na placa do carro.'',ele diz ignorando sua pergunta.**

**''Eu posso fazer o reconhecimento facial da gravação do encontro.'',Karen diz.**

-Ela pode?-,os alunos se perguntam,enquanto Karen diz:

-Eu posso?

**''Gravação?''**

**''É,Peter,eu gravo tudo que você vê.''**

-Então perái....ta dizendo que a Karen viu a gente fazendo?-,MJ pergunta timidamente a Peter com os olhos arregalados,Peter parece que vai explodir de choque e constrangimento.

Silêncio.

-Tudo essa Karen ai é bem stalker.-,David diz.

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

-Eu sou?

Bufos pela sala.

**''Tudinho?''**

**''Tudinho.''**

**''O tempo todo?''**

**''Se chama protocolo babá eletrônica.''**

Risos pela sala.

**''é,eu já imaginava.''**

-Aceitou isso rápido demais.-,Betty nota.

-Ahhh bem eu já to acostumado com isso.Principalmente depois que o Ned decidiu me filmar por umas 36 horas.-,Peter responde.

-Era pra um documentário!

-Não deixa de ser estranho!Você me filmou no banheiro!

-Não é minha culpa que as meninas queriam ver seu negócio!

Agora é a vez de MJ ficar chocada.

-COMO É QUE É???!!!!

Peter se encolhe.

-Como assim?Explica essa merda Peter Parker!!!!!-,ela grita,ela abre a boca mais ela o interrompe: -Você tá me traindo,né?!Eu sabia!Como você pode fazer isso comigo??!!Quer saber eu vou embora!-,então furiosamente ela sai do cenário e mais uns passos do set.

-Espera!MJ!-,Peter grita correndo atrás dela.

A câmera se vira para os outros;

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

E mais silêncio.

-E esse foi o capítulo de hoje!-,Seth diz alegremente -Tenham um bom primeiro de abril!-,ele diz levantando pra sair.

-Cara,isso foi ontem.-,Abraham diz.

-Foi?

-Sim.

-......Então foi por isso que meu irmão disse que eu tinha que ir no meio da floresta semi-nu para ganhar lugar na fraternidade dos Sete?

-Fraternidade dos Sete?-,Flash pergunta.

-Uma fraternidade em que eles pegam garotas só por serem de lá e que ganham bilhões por dia.-,Seth explica -Então era tudo uma mentira?

-Isso já tava na cara.-,Aria diz.

Seth começa a chorar.

-Agora depois dessa vergonha alheia,nunca mais entrarei para a fraternidade dos Sete!-,ele chora mais.

Os outros olham pra ele estranho.

-Eu não acho que ela exista.-,Caleb diz.

Seth chora mais ainda.

..................

...........

..........

-Se quer um lencinho?-,Samanta estende um pequeno lenço a ele.

E por algum motivo,Seth chora ainda mais.

...................

............................

.............

-E esse foi o capítulo de hoje!-,Ned diz a você -Espero que tenham gostado.Lembre-se lave as mãos!

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Como o Ned disse,lave as mãos.**

**O mundo seria mais sombrio sem você :)**

**Opiniões nos comentários!**


	26. Protocolo de Interrogatório

-Então estamos bem?-,Peter pergunta com os braços em volta da cintura de MJ.Desviando o olhar rapidamente,ela suspira.

-Sim,claro.

Peter parece aliviado.

-Ainda bem,porque eu não acho que aguentaria você jogando mais alguma coisa em mim.-,Peter fala lembrando das coisas que ela jogou:um galho,folha seca,uma caneca,um lápis e.....uma lixeira.

MJ revira os olhos.

Eles voltam pra sala.

-Por que o Seth está chorando?-,ela pergunta quando eles entram no cenário e vem Seth chorando em seu assento com uma Samanta oferecendo lencinhos a ele.

-Porque ele é iludido.-Aria responde sem um pingo de compaixão.

**''Volta na sexta-feira passada.''**

**''Com prazer.''**

**A gravação começa.**

**''Oiii,pessoal,festa bombando.Tranquilo,Liz?O Peter fala muito de você.'',Peter diz com sua máscara,dando uma piscadela no final.**

Peter rapidamente cora,e bate a mão na testa lembrando que MJ está do seu lado.

Ele abre a boca como se quisesse falar algo.

-Se não quer outra lixeira voando em você,é melhor calar a boca.-,ela avisa.Ele se cala rapidamente.

E enquanto eles estão assim,o resto da sala está caindo no chãos de tanto rir exceto Seth que...vocês já sabem.

...............Está chorando.

**Peter está com a máscara e com um martelo de madeira.**

**''Sou eu,Thor,filho de Odin''**

-Isso pode piorar?-,ele murmura para si mesmo.

**''Pula esse ai também.''**

**''Suas imitações são divertidas,Peter.''**

-Ela diz divertidas,mas em algum momento ela quis dizer vergonhosas.Isso eu tenho certeza-,Jason diz,não ajudando a vergonha de Peter a diminuir.

**“Pesquisando em bancos de dados da polícia.”**

-A investigação começa.-,Betty diz,tirando um óculos preto sei lá da onde e coloca-o.Ela tem um olhar sério no rosto.

Todos olham para ela.

-O que?Eu quis entrar no clima!-,ela defende-se.

**Caixas apareceram nos rostos dos homens quando os registros começaram a rolar à esquerda. "Nenhum registro encontrado para dois dos indivíduos."**

-Droga.-,ela murmura indignada,recebendo mais olhares estranhos.

**"Nada?"**

**“Um indivíduo identificado.” Karen o informou, o segundo sujeito da cena sendo identificado. "Aaron Davis, 33 anos. Ele tem um registro criminal e um endereço aqui no Queens."**

**"Vamos visitá-lo." Peter disse, puxando o capuz.**

**“Você gostaria que eu ativasse o Protocolo de Interrogatório Avançado?” Karen perguntou e Peter se virou, contemplando a idéia.**

-Sim,isso pode pioras.-,Peter murmura novamente,enquanto os outros estão se perguntando:

-O que diabos é o Protocolo de Interrogatório Avançado?

////////

**''MJ, se pode dar uma saidinha por favor.'', a escritora pede a garota.**

MJ encolhe os ombros.

-Tá.

**''Te aviso quando for pra voltar.''**

Então a garota sai.

-Pra que isso?-, Harrigton pergunta.

**''Vocês vão ver. Ahh e Peter, é melhor ter cuidado. Se ela te pedir para você acompanhar ela pra algum lugar diz não tá. Você não vai querer acabar em um buraco no porão dela.''**

Peter fica branco (tem uma palavra pra isso,mas eu esqueci qual é.Alguém sabe?)

Então da mesma porta que MJ saiu, entra uma garota morena (Grace, realmente eu iria lá ver o comentário daquele dia que você se descreveu mas eu não lembro em que história e capítulo foi.Vi uns aqui mas não era, então já que você não é loira vamos deixar assim tá)

Seus olhos rapidamente varrem a sala procurando alguém, quando acha Peter ela vai em sua direção sorrindo de um jeito um pouco assustador (desculpa por isso...).

Ela se senta ao seu lado, no lugar que MJ estava.

-Oiiii.-, ela diz de uma maneira sedutora.

-Oi..-, Peter responde engolindo em seco enquanto se inclina para trás.

-Sou Grace.-, ela diz, sua voz ainda roca de um jeito meio sensual.

-P-p-Peter... P-Parker.-, ele diz guaguejando enquanto cora furiosamente.

-Eu sei.....

-Assustadora....-,Ned murmura.

Grace olha para ele começando a ficar irritada. Mas antes que ela possa dizer algo, aporta se abre e MJ aparece.

-Eu já posso entrar, é que aqui fora tá frio.

Grace se levanta mais nervosa ainda.

-Você!!!-, ela rosna antes de descer as escadas e ficar cara a cara com a MJ.

-Eu?

E como se fosse sugestão uma faca aparece na mão de Grace, e ela pula em cima de Mj gritando.]

-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Todos da sala se levantam assustados/chocados.

-SEGURANÇA!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-MJ, você tá bem?-, Harrigton pergunta a garota enfaixada de muletas entrando na sala.

-Claro que eu tô!-, Mj responde rudemente subindo as escadas com um pouco de dificuldade, quando chega no lugar.

**-A gente vai reagir a essa merda ou não???!!!!!!!**

**"Uhhh, sim."**

Peter balança a cabeça negativamente, isso é uma das piores e humilhantes escolhas que ele já fez na vida.

**A cena então foi cortada para Aaron Davis caminhando em direção ao carro, Dronie o seguindo. Assim que Davis alcançou seu carro, Peter pulou do teto e colocou a mão de Davis na mala do carro, Dronie examinando seu rosto.**

**"Lembra de mim?" Peter perguntou, sua voz muito profunda.**

-Ahh meu deus....-, múrmuros dos alunos enquanto riam.

-Não importa quantas vezes eu veja isso,eu sempre vou chorar de rir do tanto de humilhação.-,MJ diz quase caindo de sua cadeira.

**"Hey-" Davis levantou a mão livre quando Peter se aproximou dele.**

**"Eu preciso de informações e você vai me dar agora." Peter exigiu.**

-Nossa...tá nervosinho hein!

**"Tudo bem, relaxe."**

-Ouça ele!-, Jason diz quase assustado com Peter.

**"Vamos!"**

**“O que aconteceu com a sua voz?” Davis perguntou, pegando Peter desprevenido.**

-Ficou gripado.-, David comenta.

-Ou gritou muito com a MJ.-, Jackson diz sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto dá uma piscadela.

Peter revira os olhos.

**"O que você quer dizer com o que aconteceu com a minha voz?" Peter perguntou de volta e Davis respondeu.**

**“Eu ouvi você na ponte. Eu sei como é uma garota.**

-Ai meu deus kkkkk....-, risos pela sala.

**Eu não sou uma garota. Eu sou um rapaz. Quero dizer, eu sou um ... eu sou um homem. Peter gaguejou quando Davis começou a carregar suas compras no porta-malas.**

-Gaguejou mentiu.-, Natalie brinca fazendo um biquinho enquanto balança a cabeça rindo.

**"Eu não me importo com o que você é, um garoto, uma garota--"**

**''Eu não sou uma garota. Eu sou um homem. Vamos lá, cara. Olha, quem está vendendo essas armas? Eu preciso saber. Dê-me nomes ou outra coisa.**

-Ué, cade aquela atitude de todo machão hein?-, Aria pergunta provocando.

-Só o que me faltava.-, Peter murmura exasperado.

**Davis bateu a porta do porta-malas, assustando Peter.**

-Isso é sério mesmo? Ele só bateu o porta malas!!!!!-, Seth fala.

**"Você nunca fez isso antes, hein?" Peter olhou para Dronie antes de falar.**

-Pode apostar que não!

**“Desative o modo de interrogação.”,Peter diz.**

-Finalmente! Uma boa ideia!-, Sr.Dell diz embora ainda esteja rindo.

Peter bate a mão na testa exasperado.

**Olha, cara. Esses caras estão vendendo armas que são loucas e perigosas. Eles não podem estar nas ruas. Se um deles puder cortar a Bodega de Delmar ao meio ...'',Peter continua a falar.**

**' Você conhece o Delmar? ''perguntou Davis, mudando de assunto.**

-Ahh não, agora vão ficar como duas mães fofocando;- Betty comenta.

**"Sim, melhor sanduíche no Queens."**

**-Não é pra tanto também né.-, Liam diz.**

**"Sub Haven é muito bom."**

-Pão demais.-, Jason diz, Peter concorda.

-Ahh falando em Pão, todos aqui já ouviram aquele negócio que no céu tem pão, certo?-, Seth pergunta, todos assentem -Então se no céu tem pão, no inferno tem torrada?

Todos o encaram.

-Cara, essa dai já tá.-, Abraham diz.

-Chega a ser quase pior do que do pavê.-, Carly fala sussurrando para Natalie que assente.

**"É muito pão."**

**"Eu gosto de pão."**

-Qual era o assunto mesmo?-, Karen pergunta confusa.

**"Vamos, cara, por favor." Peter implorou, retornando a conversa de volta ao assunto. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Peter se virou e começou a se afastar. “Modo estúpido de interrogatório. Karen, nunca faça isso de novo.**

-Mas eu não fiz nada!-, Karen insiste.

Os outros bufam.

-Fale sobre ser burrinha mesmo.-, Flash murmura.

**“Na outra noite, você disse a esse cara:“ se você atirar em alguém, atire em mim ”.” Davis falou, parando Peter. “Isso é muito ousado.”**

-Não é!!!!!!!!-, alguém diz concordando.

**Peter se virou e olhou para Davis, que continuou falando: “Eu não quero essas armas neste bairro. Tenho um sobrinho que mora aqui. "**

**Peter se aproximou de Davis: “Quem são esses caras? O que você pode me dizer sobre o cara com asas?**

**\- Além de ele ser um psicopata vestido como um demônio, nada. Não sei quem ele é ou onde está. Peter se inclinou contra o carro de Davis e bateu a cabeça no teto. “Eu sei onde ele estará.” Davis terminou depois de alguns segundos, Peter sentando-se.**

-Uhhhuuu! A investigação começa!-, Ned diz todo animado, causando olhares dos outros.

**"Sério?"**

**“Sim, esse cara louco com quem eu costumava trabalhar ... ele deveria estar fazendo um acordo com ele.” Davis disse a ele e Peter deu um pulo.**

**"Sim! Sim. Obrigado--"**

**"Ei. Ei. Ei. Davis chamou, impedindo Peter de sair. - Eu não te disse onde. Você não tem um local. Ele o lembrou e Peter começou a voltar.**

-Esquece....-, Ned diz derrotado -Peter colabora comigo por favor.

**“Certo, é claro. Sim, meu mal. Boba. Apenas-- Sim. Onde está? - perguntou Peter, inclinando-se contra o carro de Davis novamente.**

-Affffff.....

**“Posso te dar um conselho? Você precisa melhorar nessa parte do trabalho. ”**

-Foi o que eu disse.-, MJ diz.

**Eu não entendo. Estou intimidando. Peter disse, encostando-se no carro e cruzando os braços. Davis apenas deu a ele um olhar acabado.**

-Claro, e eu sou a Lady Gaga!-, Aria diz sarcasticamente.

-Ela é???-, Karen pergunta baixinho chocada com a afirmação, sua colega de classe é a Lady Gaga!!!

**"Staten Island Ferry, 11 anos." Ele informou Peter.**

-A investigação continua!!!!!!!!!

**“Oh, isso é breve. Isso vai se dissolver em duas horas. ”Peter disse, apontando para as correias quando ele começou a se afastar.**

**"Não não não. Venha consertar isso. Davis exigiu, mas Peter continuou se afastando.**

-Alguém está irritado.

**"Duas horas. Você merece isso."**

**"Eu tenho sorvete aqui."**

-Ai já ficou meio sacana, cara.

**"Você merece isso. Você é um criminoso. Tchau, Sr. Criminoso.**

-Mas e o sorvete????

**N/A:Então foi isso.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Comentem o que acharam.**

**@AppleGrace , foi pequeno sua parte. Mas realmente não consegui imaginar algo que você faria sem se agarrar ao Peter, dizer eu te amo a ele e tentar matar a MJ.**

**E você?Quer aparecer aqui igual a Grace,então começa a comentar igual uma doida/ fanática.........sem ofensas, Grace, mas você é meio pirada.**

**PS:Façam perguntas aos personagens ou fale algo que gostaria de aparecer no capítulo Reagindo aos Comentários.**


	27. React aos COMENTÁRIOS

**''E hoje reagiremos aos COMENTÁRIOS!!!!!!!!'', A Escritora diz em um tom animado que lembraria de um apresentador de programa.**

Todos olham pra ela estranhos e sem nenhuma animação.

-Por que tá falando assim?-, Jason pergunta olhando para o teto.

**(Olhando com raiva para ele): ''Assim como?''**

-Cê sabe, toda animada por nada.

**(Olhando com mais raiva ainda): ''Me deixa, garoto!''**

Jason levanta as mãos em rendição.

-Tá, nossa, estressada.

-Então....quem começa?-, Betty pergunta e como se fosse sugestão o celular aparece na sua mão -Ata, então eu.

**Blue_Is_Better**

**Peter, por algum acaso, você lembra de alguém chamado Eddie Brock? Não que seja algo muito importante mas, por algum acaso você lembra?**

Todos olham para o Peter em busca de resposta.

-Eddie Brock?-, ele diz a si mesmo -Não, eu deveria?

**''Na verdade sim.'', a Escritora diz aparecendo na sala com eles, caminhando sem parar para o fundo.**

-Você é mais baixa do que eu imaginava.-, Flash comenta.

**''Cala a boca!'', ela responde rudemente e magicamente uma porta escrito: 'Outras Dimensões' aparece a poucos centímetros dela. Ela abre a porta e diz pra quem quer que esteja do outro lado ''Pode entrar. ''**

E de lá sai um cara loiro (Só pra deixar claro, estamos falando do primeiro Eddie Brock, aquele do Homem Aranha 3).

-Quem são vocês?'-, ele pergunta.

Ignorando a pergunta dele, os outros dizem simultaneamente apontando para Peter.

-Ele é o Homem-Aranha!

-X9s do caralho.-, Peter murmura irritado.

Com a afirmação os olhos de Eddie se iluminaram.

-Sério?

E antes que Peter possa responder, alguém já faz isso por ele.

-Sim!!-, Ned diz animadamente, o por que? Ninguém sabe.....

-Sorria!-, Eddie diz enquanto tira uma foto de Peter, que com o susto do flash da máquina arregala os olhos -Ahh essa não ficou muito boa, mas a gente tira outras depois.

**''Tá, enquanto isso Eddie você pode voltar a sala de espera por favor.'', a escritora diz educadamente. Eddie sai de má vontade, a Escritora se vira para eles sorrindo''Próximo comentário.''.**

O celular passa para Ned.

**Semibruxo**

**Peter tu já teve um amigo chamado Harry Osborm  
  
É assim mesmo? - ignore está parte.  
  
... Se não, devo ter confundido as dimensões.**

-Ahh o Harry, sim a gente se conhece. Embora eu não o veja faz um tempo.-, Peter diz pensativo -O pai dele mandou-o para um internato em Londres.-, ele explica.

-Ahhhhh....-, os outros dizem.

-Eu lembro dele, o pai dele tem a industria concorrente com a da Stark.-, Julie diz.

O celular passa para Peter.

-Vamos ver, quem agora........a não, não, não,não.....-, Peter murmura infeliz e com medo.

-Quem é?-, MJ pergunta espiando por trás de seu ombro.

Peter mostra para ela e os outros.

-Se fudeu.....-, David canta.

-Não sei por que você fica com tanto medo dela.-, Aria diz olhando para as unhas, desinteresse marcado em seu rosto.

-É porque você não foi assediado no banheiro por ela!!!!!

_Flashback_

_Peter entrou no banheiro._

_Ele foi em direção ao mictório e enquanto...fazia as necessidades ele assobiava._

_Sem ouvir a porta de uma das cabines se abrindo, ele continua a fazer suas necessidades. Quando ele termina, se vira para a pia. Mas é cortado por uma Grace com o sorriso psicótico em seu rosto e uma faca em sua mão._

_Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!_

_-Oi, Peter.-, Grace diz com sua voz doentia e um pouquinho, mais um pouquinho sensual._

_FIM FLASHBACK_

Peter pode sentir-se em calafrios.

-Ninguém quer ler esse não?-, ele pergunta aos outros.

-Não, nem pensar.-, os outros dizem.

-Tenha misericórdia de mim.-, Sr.Dell diz.

Peter suspira.

-Tá, eu leio.

**AppleGrace (SenhoritaApple)**

**Perguntas né? ... Interessante isso... *risadinha sinistra... Hihihihihih**

Jason faz um sinal de cruz e ao mesmo tempo alguns alunos rezam o Pai Nosso.

**VOCê TA FUDIDA COMIGO MJ! HIHIHIHIHIH...**

MJ revira os olhos.

**Eeeeennntão né! Assim Peter - sim minha pergunta vai por aqui mesmo - se hipoteticamente falando eu meio que matasse a Mj,- não que eu pense em fazer isso - você me amaria tipo, sem que eu precisasse prender você em um porão ou te ameaçar e fizesse entender que eu sou a unica que você deve amar? Não aceito não como resposta, nem nada com nunca, jamais, e talvez ou qualquer merda desse tipo, só sim, claro ou com certeza... Isso ficou grande né?... Desculpa, eu to brincando... Nem tanto - ignora isso. Eu to com tédio desculpa... Amo você!**

Peter encole em seco.

-Antes que o Peter responda, eu queria perguntar. O amo você no final foi para o Peter ou para a Escritora?-, Caleb pergunta, ele fica em silêncio esperando a resposta.

Ele não tem resposta, ele suspira.

-Tá, agora Peter pode responder.

-Hmmm.....bem, que tal um talvez.-, Peter diz meio inseguro -Se um dia eu tiver livre, eu te chamo tá.-, ele tenta dar um sorriso, mas seu medo atrapalha-o de ficar muito tempo.

MJ olha com raiva pra ele.

-Conversamos depois...-, ela diz ameaçadoramente, Peter engole em seco.

-E eu achando que a Grace era assustadora.-, Jackson murmura.

**''É por que você não viu os outros 32 comentários dela.'', a Escritora murmura para si mesma ''E isso foi só em dois capítulo (não que eu esteja reclamando, só estou dizendo um recorde)''**

-Próximo comentário.-, Seth diz tentando quebrar o clima tenso e assustador.

O celular passa para Mia.

**tamntll**

**Olha,se eles já tiverem reagido ignora.  
Mas POR ODIN faz eles reagirem ao rap do homem formiga!É meu rap favorito do 7 minutoz e eu quero muito isso.  
Por favor��**

Todos ficam sem graça, sem saberem o que dizer.

Ate que......

-Quem é Homem Formiga?-, Natalie pergunta baixinho, quase como um sussurro.

Todos encolhem o ombro em resposta, confusos de quem quer que seja e de não saberem o que dizer.

-Agora, infelizmente, chegamos no final. Com mais um último comentário.

O celular passa para Karen.

**Nanda_fics**

-Gente, que nome estranho para colocar na filha hein.-, ela diz. Os outros não respondem, todos sem graças.

-Será que ela nunca ouviu falar de nome usuário?-, Carly pergunta sussurrando.

-É a Karen, nem precisa perguntar pra saber.-, Natalie responde no mesmo tom de voz.

 **Aaaaaaa eu quero a MJ e o Peter de voltaaaa, shippo muito! Esse Ned��**  
  
Ansiosa pra o próximo capítulo ♥️

MJ sorri com a primeira frase, enquanto Ned revira os olhos bufando.

-Tudo eu.....-, ele murmura resmungando.

-E foi isso!Espero que tenham gostado, e você quer aparecer aqui como esses usuários. Então comenta aqui, e para o próximo RC(reagindo aos comentários) façam alguma perguntar ou escrevam algo que gostariam de dizer para alguém daqui.-, Betty diz se levantando e caminhando pela sala como se fosse uma apresentadora. Ela está olhando diretamente para você, ela sorri no final.

Os outros inclinam a cabeça para onde ela está olhando.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

E mais silêncio.

Até que.......

-Por que tá falando com a parede?

**N/A;E foi isso!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Como a Betty disse, para mais RC comentem aqui o que acharam ou alguma pergunta ou algo do tipo.**

**E para o próximo capítulo, cenas da balsa e talvez eu inclua a cena do uniforme do Peter sendo tirado.**

**Capítulo 30 com o quadro O que a Escritora Não mostra e com participações especiais.**

**Conseguem adivinhar quem??**


	28. Balsa

**Peter pula do prédio,abre os braços e voa até a balsa**

-Wooooo...-, alguns dizem impressionados.

**Olha pelo lado de fora a janela.**

**''Karen,ativa o modo de reconhecimento aprimorado.''**

Karen abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas antes que ela tenha chance de dizer algo todos a interrompem gritando:

-NÃO!

**''Sim,Peter.''**

**"Ele está na frente, convés principal." Um dos dois caras disse.**

**Eu odeio esse cara. O cara respondeu e o tiro voltou para Peter.**

**"É o cara da ponte, certo?" Peter sussurrou enquanto observava o cara 2 se levantar e se mover, o primeiro dizendo a ele para mantê-lo informado.**

**"Quem é esse outro cara?" Peter perguntou.**

-Ireneu, você nem eu.-, Jason brinca.

E do nada a porta do estúdio e abre e a pessoa que entra diz:

-Eu entendi a referência.

-Que que você tá fazendo aqui???!!!-, David pergunta para o Capitão que está entrando na sala.

-Eai, crianças, como vocês estão???-, Steve pergunta sorrindo.

Os alunos olham-o estranho.

-.......Bem...

-Que bom....

-Então, Sr.Capitão, o que traz você aqui?-, Harrigton pergunta.

Steve parece nervoso.

-Ahh se sabe....ver as crianças.-, ele diz se aproximando de Seth e bagunçando seu cabelo estranhamente.

-O Tony te expulsou né?-, MJ pergunta com um sorriso conhecedor.

-....É foi.....

Silêncio constrangedor.

Mais silêncio constrangedor.

Mais um pouco.

E só mais um pouquinho.

Até que.....

-Então... como que é ser o velhote da equipe?-, David pergunta.

Steve olha pra ele com raiva.

-É, Tony, agora te entendo.-, ele murmura antes de sair.

Os outros se entreolham.

-Achei que ele fosse mais alto....-, Cindy murmura.

**"Não há registro dele no meu banco de dados criminal." Karen respondeu. Ouviram-se alguns bipes: "Chamada recebida de May Parker." O contato de May apareceu: "Devo redirecionar para o seu monitor heads-up?"**

**"Eu não posso falar agora. Eu ligo de volta. "Peter disse a Karen quando a IA retirou o contato.**

**Vemos Peter olhando para trás depois de se afastar de um transeunte, Dronie subindo em sua cabeça. "Ei, Dronie, fique de olho nesse cara. Não podemos deixar ninguém escapar dessa vez.''**

-Você acabou de seriamente de falar com um drone?-, Aria pergunta cuidadosamente.

-Drones nos entendem!!!!!-, Peter defende.

Todos olham pra ele estranho;

-Toma um pouquinho vai.-, Natalie diz, tirando de sua bolsa um pote fino de comprimidos e derrama uns três em sua mão. Todos olham pra ela estranho também, perguntas claramente em seu rostos.

-São os remédio que o psiquiátrica indicou pra ela.-, Carly explica dando três tapinhas em sua costas.

**O tiro muda então para mostrar Peter subindo pela lateral da balsa, movendo-se para a lateral um pouco para se controlar e se arremessando em cima dela. Ele então se arrastou e olhou para baixo quando Karen ergueu uma visão melhor de seus rostos. "Quem é o cara da esquerda?" Peter perguntou e Karen levantou seu registro criminal.**

**''Mac Gargan. Registro criminal extenso, incluindo homicídios. Deseja que eu ative o Instant Kill?''**

Então do nada, um aluno que estava com um quadrinho do Homem- Aranha na mão se levanta de repente.

-Mac Gargan??? Tipo o MAG GARGAN???!!!!!-, o aluno pergunta chocado.

-Ammhhh...sim?

-AI MEU DEUS!!!! Vocês não sabem???!!

-Não?

-Ele é o cara que vira o Escorpião!!!!

**(Sentada na frente de uma escrivaninha, com a mão no queixo toda pensativa): ''Agora tudo faz sentido!!!!!'', a escritora diz lembrando da cena pós crédito do filme.**

-Quem?

O aluno suspiro antes de se sentar de novo desistindo.

-Esquece.....-, ele murmura.

**"Não, Karen, pare com o Instant Kill já." Peter disse a ela enquanto continuava assistindo o grupo.**

-Mas eu não fiz nada!-, Karen choraminga fazendo todos bufarem.

-E ela tinha que ser loira.-, Mia murmura para Cindy, que está segurando o riso no momento;

C **aminhonete branca. "O cara de antes disse, caminhando até o grupo. Um dos outros caras, Gargan, acenou com a cabeça e o cara saiu.**

**"Dronie, examine o navio em busca de uma caminhonete branca." O pequeno drone voou e começou a examinar os veículos que a balsa estava carregando. Ele localizou um caminhão e voou, achando que era uma picape branca com um cara sentado no banco da frente. O cara então saiu do caminhão enquanto o outro de antes se aproximava. Dronie diminuiu o zoom quando o outro cara levantou a lona do caminhão para revelar uma pilha de armas, Dronie enviando o feedback para Karen, que colocou no HUD de Peter.**

**"Oh, isso é perfeito demais. Eu tenho as armas, compradores e vendedores em um só lugar."Peter disse enquanto Karen falava.**

**"Chamada recebida de Tony Stark."**

-Vai dar merda, vai.........-, David canta.

**"Não não não. Não responda. Peter começou a recuar quando o rosto de Tony apareceu no HUD de Peter.**

-Ahhh olha o SpiderSon vai recusar chamada do seu IronDad.-, alguém zomba.

Peter revira os olhos.

-É sério isso?-, ele diz para a sala risonha no momento, ele se vira para Ned (que também está rindo) com um olhar traído -Cara......

**"Sr. Parker. Você tem um segundo? "Tony perguntou**

**"Na verdade, estou na escola." Peter tentou mentir, mas Karen é a IA maravilhosa que lhe é negada.**

**"Não, você não é."**

-X9!!!-, os alunos cantam. Karen faz beicinho enquanto cruza os braços.

**"Bom trabalho em Washington" Tony começou, Peter voltando ao seu poleiro com um "Tudo bem". Enquanto Tony continuava, "Meu pai nunca me deu muito apoio ... e estou tentando quebrar o ciclo da vergonha". Peter estava tentando ver o que os criminosos estavam fazendo, mas não conseguia ver ao redor do rosto de Tony.**

**"Uh, eu estou no meio de algo agora." Peter continuou tentando dar uma olhada melhor nos criminosos.**

**"Não me interrompa quando eu estiver elogiando você.''**

-Aiiiiiiii.....

**''Enfim, grandes coisas estão prestes a ... O que é isso? "Tony perguntou quando a balsa soou.**

**"Estou no treino da banda." Peter mentiu.**

-No treino da banda só que não, você largou a banda depois que foi humilhado por não saber tocar a flauta.-, Aria diz e todos riem com a memória de Peter tentando tocar.

-Pior foi a parte que ele colocou aquele chapéu e começou a dançar como se fosse um Peter Pan drogado.-, Abrham fala e todos riem de novo.

Peter afunda-se no acento.

**"Isso é estranho. Happy me disse que você deixou a banda seis semanas atrás. O que houve? Tony deu a Peter um olhar dizendo que ele estava desconfiado.**

**-Parece que alg** uém fez a lição de casa.

**"Eu tenho que ir. Terminar a ligação. "Peter rapidamente disse a Karen, enquanto Tony dava uma agitada:" Ei. "**

-Rudeeeee........

**Peter, em seguida, atirou em uma teia, pegando as chaves do cara. - Eu pego as chaves! "Ei pessoal. A balsa ilegal de comércio de armas era às 10h30. Você perdeu. "Peter disse a eles, balançando as chaves antes de prender os caras na frente dele e jogá-los de volta. Ele então atirou uma teia no cara na frente dele, chutando-o para fora da balsa enquanto ele passava a teia pela própria balsa, puxando o cara para trás e fazendo-o bater na borda. Peter então se esquivou de um ataque do cara antes, desta vez o cara tinha uma arma nele. O cara ficou com a arma presa no parapeito, já que Toomes agora era o primeiro, alguém se reportando a ele.**

**"O cara aranha está aqui." Toomes fez uma cara de raiva quando ele se levantou e se afastou. Os dois caras do caminhão avançaram, um** **deles pegando uma motocicleta próxima.**

**"Não tão rápido." Peter disse a eles enquanto punha o cara na motocicleta e jogava os dois no chão. "Vocês estão bem? Minha culpa. Isso foi um pouco difícil. "Peter admitiu antes de se virar para o cara com a arma. "Eu tenho que dizer, o outro cara era muito melhor com essa coisa." Peter disse a ele quando ele ejetou a correia vazia e colocou nova, Dronie voltando e se prendendo de volta ao peito de Peter. "Estou sinceramente-- estou-- estou chocado." Peter brincou ao atirar uma granada de teia de volta e pegar o outro cara que estava tentando fugir.**

**Outro cara tentou fugir, mas Toomes o parou e bateu a cabeça na caminhonete algumas vezes antes de chamar a atenção de Peter, os dois ficaram se encarando. Toomes começou a sorrir, mas antes que Peter pudesse pegá-lo, armas foram sacadas quando homens se aproximaram de Peter de todos os ângulos.**

-Vai dar merda vai......

**"Como assim, FBI?" Ele perguntou e Karen respondeu.**

-FBI, se sabe. Funcionários Bastante Intrometidos.-, Aria diz com mal- humor.

-É que pegaram o computador dela.-, Samanta explica.

-Idiotas....-, Aria resmunga brava.

**"O FBI é o Federal Bureau of Investigation." Ela o informou.**

-A Karen entende o sarcasmo totalmente.-, Jackson diz sarcasticamente.

-Eiii!Eu entendo perfeitamente sarcasmo!!!!-, Karen defende-se e duas fileiras a frente Cindy bate a mão na testa exasperada.

**"Eu sei, mas o que eles estão fazendo aqui?" Peter perguntou, mas foi interrompido quando as asas do abutre saltaram da van branca. O FBI e Peter se viraram com o barulho ao ver o abutre emergir da van, com a arma nas mãos enquanto avançava.**

-Porque são intrometidos!!!!!-, Aria responde com raiva.

**Um agente do FBI deu um tiro quando Peter começou a gritar: - Saia da frente. Saia do caminho! O abutre deu um tiro em Peter, mas ele se esquivou, tentando tirar todo mundo do caminho do abutre. "Não. Cuidado, cuidado, cuidado. Mova-se, mova-se, mova-se! "Peter continuou a gritar enquanto puxava agentes para fora do caminho de um carro jogado, atingindo Peter e o cara pendurado na balsa. O Abutre voou para fora e encarou a balsa, voando um pouco quando ele disparou contra Peter. Peter disse ao agente restante do FBI, os outros já subindo as escadas.**

**"Vá para o convés superior. Estamos saindo daqui. "Vulture disse a seus homens.**

-Só eu que to sentindo que vai acontecer alguma coisa?-, David pergunta.

-Por pior que pareça concordar com você, mas não.-, Betty responde concentrada na tela.

**O Abutre cortou isso, permitindo que o homem escapasse. Em vez disso, Peter passou a atirar sua próxima teia no tornozelo do abutre, tentando puxar o homem para baixo. Os agentes do FBI começaram a atirar no Abutre e o homem deu o próximo tiro neles, faltando Peter puxando-o, fazendo seu tiro entrar na balsa e atingindo uma fileira vazia de assentos, passageiros se movendo com um grito. O Abutre começou a recuar, mas Peter colocou um webbed em um carro e prendeu as teias, o carro sendo puxado para frente e atingindo um poste quando Peter pulou em cima dele. O Abutre tentou matá-lo, mas Peter se esquivou e grudou na parede do próximo andar, atirando outra teia no Abutre. O Abutre continuou tentando atirar em Peter,**

**O Abutre se libertou de todas as teias ao seu redor e começou a carregar sua arma, apenas para Peter atirar nela. O abutre puxou a arma para trás, fazendo Peter cair e acertar um poste. "Ative a rede Taser!" Peter gritou enquanto a rede produzia correntes elétricas, afetando o abutre e suas asas. O Abutre soltou sua arma quando Peter puxou, a arma caindo no chão quando começou a tremer, Peter tentando prendê-la, logo conseguindo.**

**"Você está mexendo com coisas que não entende."**

-Mexer com coisas que ele não entende é o seu lema!!!-, Ned diz fazendo como se fosse um biquinho com a boca e com uma voz como se achasse foda.

-Na verdade...-, Peter começa.

-Shhhhh!!!!!

**Peter acenou com os braços para cima, a arma foi ativada, cortando a balsa ao meio. O Abutre começou a deixar a cena, seu homem pulando sobre ele enquanto eles voavam para longe. As pessoas começaram a olhar para os danos quando a balsa balançou, a água estourando através da fenda que a arma havia criado. As pessoas começaram a se mover para ambos os lados da balsa quando ela começou a se mover, a fenda no meio ficou cada vez maior quando a balsa começou a se dividir.**

-Mas que *pipipipip*-, Jason diz e um barulho de pipipipi proíbe suas palavras -Mas que que foi isso???!!!!!

-Meu novo aparelho, gostou???-, Julie disse sorrindente e levantando um pequeno aparelho com um botaõ.

**"Oh meu Deus. O que eu faço? "Peter gritou antes de tomar uma decisão:" Karen ... me dê um raio-x do barco e atinja todos os pontos mais fortes. "Ele ordenou, o HUD ficando preto e branco enquanto Karen destacava os pontos mais fortes em vermelho. As pessoas estavam gritando e gritando quando Peter se moveu para cima, "Granada da Web. Granada da Web. Teia de divisão, vai. "Peter gritou quando começou a tentar conectar a balsa de volta pelos pontos mais fortes. Ele se moveu sem problemas enquanto pulava de um lado para o outro, prendendo teias enquanto se dirigia para a frente, também se movendo pelas chamas. Ele aterrissou na frente, respirando fundo enquanto olhava o que havia feito. A balsa rangeu e gemeu quando as teias mal a seguravam juntas, as pessoas se aconchegando umas nas outras em busca de conforto.**

-Você tá tentando seriamente tentando segurar uma balsa?????!!!!!!-, alunos perguntam chocados.

-Moleque, seja realista, se não aguenta o tranco todo não.-, Sr.Dell diz.

-Sua sinceridade é reconfortante.-, Peter diz sarcasticamente.

**"Ótimo trabalho, Peter. Você tem 98% de sucesso. Karen o informou e Peter se levantou.**

**"Noventa e oito?" Peter perguntou quando um homem grande se levantou.**

**-Até que é um bom número....**

**"Sim, Homem-Aranha!" O homem aplaudiu e bateu palmas, mas parou quando uma teia quebrou e ele foi jogado no chão. Mais teias começaram a se romper quando Peter exclamou: "Não, não, não." Ele parecia aterrorizado quando as pessoas começaram a gritar novamente e a água subiu, levando carros com ele enquanto homem aguentava a vida toda. Os lados começaram a se inclinar quando as pessoas começaram a deslizar para os lados e as teias continuaram a quebrar. Peter, se arriscando, mergulhou atrás de uma das teias quebradas e a agarrou, atirando em outra do outro lado, segurando as duas peças enquanto tentava mover a balsa de volta. Por um momento ele parou, mas as teias começaram a se quebrar novamente e Peter começou a gritar de dor quando as partes da balsa começaram a se separar mais uma vez.**

**-E d** eu merda, deuuuuu...-, David canta, Jackson olha pra ele.

-Cara.....

**Peter parecia que estava prestes a deixar ir, mas então a balsa começou a se mover novamente. Uma vez seguro, Peter caiu.**

**"Que diabos?" Ele perguntou, olhando em volta, "Que diabos?" Ele olhou em direção à janela na frente dele e congelou.**

**Era Tony em sua armadura do Homem de Ferro. Ele olhou pela janela, "Oi, Homem-Aranha. Prática de banda, foi?''**

-Agora deu ruim.-, Abraham afirma.


	29. Especial: O QUE A ESCRITORA NÃO MOSTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basicamente os bastidores;

**AVISO: CAPÍTULO NÃO REVISADO.**

**A MARVEL NÃO ME PERTENCE.**

**OS:Esse capítulo é um ‘’O que a Escritora não mostra das duas fanfics’’**

**Que é no caso de :**

**Midtown assistindo a homecoming**

**E**

**Avengers watching far from home**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Natasha e Wanda na mnkdndhj..-,Wanda cai na risada quanto Natasha embola a língua;

-CORTA!

////////////////////

-E estamos aqui,depois que pediram,Wanda e eu nos aventuramos no habitat natural de seres selvagens,psicóticos e que farão você pensar se você é realmente louco ou é um eufemismo comparado a eles?-,Natasha pronuncia misteriosamente.Ela está segurando a cãmera,Wanda atrás dela. Embora ainda na visão do vídeo.

-Natasha!Wanda!O que vocês estão fazendo aqui na escola??!!-,Ned pergunta flagrando eles atrás de uma pequena moita.

Como um cervo na frente de faróis,elas ficam chocadas. Em menos de um segundo,elas estão correndo.

-Deu ruim!Corre antes que eles te peguem!!!!!-,Natasha grita correndo,a câmera muito tempo esquecida no gramado.

Ned pega a câmera,antes caída.

-Ahh olha tem bastante espaço sobrando.-,ele diz alegremente. Uma luz acende em sua cabeça. (Se você leu ou está lendo os alunos reagindo,tu entenderás ;) )

//////////////////////////////

-O que aconteceu??!!!Alguém morreu???!!QUAL A EMERGÊNCIA???!!-,Sam grita/pergunta entrando com tudo na casa,ele está vestindo seu traje.

Ele olha em volta pra ver um Scott de camisola folgada e branca,inclinado na janela com uma vassoura.

-Mas que merda é essa cara?!

-Ahh sim,é que a minha varinha caiu lá.-,Scott explica.

Sam fica boquiaberto.

-Sua o que?!

-Varinha.-,Scott diz de novo,Sam vai até a janela para ver a tal ''varinha''

-Scott......isso é só um graveto.-,ele diz depois de um pingo de hesitação.

-Não é um graveto!Eu sei disso porque eu comprei ela do Harry Potter.

-De quem?

-Harry Potter.

-O personagem fictício?

-Ele não é fictício!Eu comprei ela dele!

Sam suspira,caminhando em direção a saaída.

-Eii!Onde você vai?E minha varinha??!!

-Pede pro Harry Potter pegar.

-Ahh isso é besteira!Todo mundo sabe que ele não existe!!!!!!

////////////////////////////////////////////

Todos estão no cinema,e desta vez um de verdade;

-Cadê a Maria Hill?-,Steve pergunta.

-Ahh ela já tá vindo,foi no banheiro.-,Fury responde.

Enquanto as pessoas ficavam chocadas por eles lá,eles se acomodam em seus ligares.

***5 MINUTOS DEPOIS***

Os vingadores saem do cinema,eles estão sujos de pipoca,refrigerante e tomate.

-Mortais idiotas!-,Loki murmura rosnando.

-Quem fica carregando tomate na bolsa?-,Tony pergunta;

Os outros não respondem,focados em sua própria raiva.

Maria Hill chega até eles,quando se aproxima vê os seus estados.

-O que aconteceu?

-Vamos dizer que eles não gostam tanto de comentários quanto os leitores.-,Bucky responde.

/////////////////////////////////

A festa já havia começado.

Natasha estava andando por ai.

-Natasha.-,Steve chama.

-O que,Steve?

Ele dá um suspiro antes de começar a falar:

-Sabe,eu sempre gostei de você e eu sei que temos ''amantes'' mas eu ficaria muito feliz se nós.......

Vamos dar um rápido corte nessa parte,pra resumir.Ele falou coisas.....inapropriadas.

-Steve eu...-,Natasha tenta falar.

-Não,espera!Também tem outra coisa.

-O que?-,ela diz com uma cara de entediada,se ele falar mais sacanagens ela jura que não será mais o Scott a levar botadas.

-Eu sei o dia que eu vou morrer.-,ele responde finalmente.

-Espero que seja hoje.-,ela diz sem pensar.

Antes que ele possa responder,Bruce vem até eles.

-Natasha,quer dançar?

-Claro,-,ela diz apressadamente querendo sair dali.

Quando eles estão no meio das pessoas.

-Eu tô com muito tesão.-,Bruce revela.

Voltando a ficar desconfortável.

-Então Steve,que dia se vai morrer mesmo?

/////////////////////////////////

Enquanto Natasha estava passando uma noite cheia de testosterona.

Wanda estava curtindo a festa.

-Oii,Wanda.-,Ned chega até ela,uma garota segurando sua mão. A visão fez Wanda franzir a testa,mas ela deixou passar.

-Oii,Ned.

-Se pode fazer um favor?

-Claro.

-Se empresta um biquíni pra ela?

E nesse momento a mente de Wanda parou. Mas ela forçou um sorriso, e sem que ela percebesse já estava voltando de seu quarto com um biquíni na mão.

_‘’Quem é que empresta um biquíni??’’, uma voz na no fundo de sua cabeça_

_‘’Quem é que PEDE???!!!!!’’,ela grita de volta._

E em quanto Ned se divertia com a garota, Wanda espionava de todos os cantos possíveis.

Até que eles sobem para um quarto, Wanda cuidadosamente teta espionar pelo buraco da fechadura mas sem sucesso. Então ela faz a única coisa que lhe convém nessas horas.

-Jesus amado, Pai de todos, peça pro Ned tirar meu biquíni antes de meter o cacete.

***30 MINUTOS DEPOIS***

Ned desce com a garota com o biquíni na mão, eles caminham até Wanda, que força um sorriso.

-Toma aqui, obrigada por me emprestar.-, a garota fala educadamente.

-Não tem de quer.-, Wanda diz com os dentes cerrados.

A garota não percebendo sua raiva dá um aceno breve a ela, se despede do Ned e vai embora.

-Cê não acredita.-, Ned fala quando a garota sai.

-O que?

-Ela tava menstruada.

Com essas palavras, o mundo de Wanda para TOTALMENTE.

E ela desmaia.

/////////////////////////////////

-Então......vamos fazer?-, MJ pergunta insegura.

Peter respira fundo.

-Vamos!-, ele concorda.

Então eles entram no quarto.

Com um suspiro eles começam.

E com alguns cliques eles terminam.

-Conseguimos!-, MJ diz emocionada.

-Sim, a gente fez.-, Peter responde com a palma das mãos em seu rosto.

E enquanto eles compartilham um beijo, uma luz vermelha espia pela fechadura do armário.

Ned, que estava gravando tudo está incrédulo e chocado.

-Quem ainda usa Facebook?-, ele pergunta-se enquanto dá um zoom na tela do computador.

_Michelle Jones e Peter Parker estão em um relacionamento sério._

///////////////////////////////////////

Seth entra em um lugar com a placa: ‘’Grupo de Apoio. Compartilhe sua dor.’’

Ele está sentado em um círculo de pessoas, todos sentados em uma cadeira. No momento uma garota fala, ela está chorando.

A mulher mais velha diz calmamente:

-Você fez o certo, agora é só superar.

A menina funga mais uma vez antes de assentir.

A mulher mais velha se vira para ele.

-Então, Seth, agora é você.

-Bem....a minha vida tem sido....um pouco complicada. Não que eu tenha muito a reclamar, a escola está indo bem, o trabalho tirando as zombarias também. Mas o que eu vim aqui dizer é sobre o meu melhor amigo, Alex. Claro que o Alex estava passando por alguns momentos difíceis, e uma das piores coisas é que toda hora que eu o via ele fugia de mim. Mas uma das piores partes mesmo foi o fato de que ele me abandonou.-, Seth diz começando a chorar –Algo que eu não achava possível, já que ele era imaginário.

///////////////////////////////

Thor entra na sala dos alunos.

-Eia, crianças!!!!

-Ai meu deus, tu és o Thor!!!!!!-, os alunos dizem adimirados.

-Com licença, mas você é o Deus do que mesmo?-, Arai pergunta sem tirar os olhos das suas unhas.

-Ahh bem... só o básico mesmo. Deus do Trovão, raios,chuvas,entre essas coisas......

De repente.....o mundo de Natalie para totalmente.

Carly percebendo isso, arregala os olhos.

-Natalie, se acalme.-,ela pede calmamente.

Ignorando sua amiga, Natalie corre para onde Thor estava e pula nele começando a ataca-lo.

-Natalie, sai de cima dele!!-, Sr. Dell comanda.

-Isso é por todas as chapinhas do mundo!!!!!!!-, Natalie grita furiosamente.

Carly bate a mão na testa exasperada.

//////////////////////////////////////

Natalie e Carly estão em um parque de diversões.

-Cara, senti falta desse lugar.-, Carly diz, Natalie assente.

-Aonde quer ir primeiro????

Ambas trocam olhares, antes de abrirem um sorriso.

-Tá pensando o mesmo que eu?

-Você sabe que eu estou pensando o mesmo que você.

-Roda gigante?

-Roda gigante!!!!!!!

E foi assim que elas chegaram aqui, em uma roda gigante.

-Eiii! Olha aquelas crianças estão girando a cabine.-, Natalie fala apontando para as crianças na cabine a frente –Eiii!!!Como que gira????

-É só ficar ereto e pressionar o pé no meio da cabine!!!!!-, o menino grita.

Natalie olha para Carly com um olhar travesso. Carly suspira.

-Tá bom, mas só umas giradinhas.

Então as duas ficam eretas e pressionaram o pé no meio da cabine, e em menos de 5 segundos a cabine começou a girar.

-UHHUUHUHUH!!!!!!!!-, elas gritam alegremente.

Um minuto se passa e elas ainda estão girando.

-Como que para????!!!!!!!!-, Carly grita.

-EU NÃO SEI!!!-, tanto o menino quanto Natalie respondem;

E eles continuam a girar.

Até que.......

-Ahhh não!!!!!Minhas moedas estão caindo tudo!!!-, Carly grita.

-São só moedas!!!!!

-É DINHEIRO!!!!

-E?

-E que uma das moedas é das Olimpíadas, achei no chão.-, Carly explica.

-Qual era o desenho???

-Natação!!

-Agora eu sei por que tava na chão!!!!!!!

Mesmo girando, Carly ainda manda um olhar raivoso a Natalie.

E mesmo quando você acha que não pode piorar........piora.

-Tá girando mais rápido ou é impressão minha??

-..........Tá girando mais rápido!!!!!!

-MOÇO!!!!!!!!!!SOCORRO!!!!!

-ALGUÉM AJUDA!!!!!!!!!!!

O moço nem se deu conta de olhar, e continua jogar o joguinho idiota.

-O seu desgraçado, se quer me matar!!!!!!!!!!!???????-, Natalie grita alheia das câmeras gravando todo o momento, ela para um momento e suspira –Acho que ele não vai parar né???-, ela pergunta a Carly.

-Provavelmente não!!!!!-, Carly diz seus olhos indo a qualquer direção de tanto girar.

-Acho que eu vou vomitar.-, o menino diz na cabine a frente.

Carly e Natalie começam a ficar desesperadas.

-Não,não, não, não, moleque!Não vomita não!!!!

Se você acha que o universo de odeia, bem....não mais do que elas.

Um liquido enorme voa em suas direções manchando todas as suas roupas.

-Argh...que nojo!!!!!-, elas dizem com nojo evidente em sua voz.

-Pelo menos não foi no meu cabelo.-, Natalie diz.

-Suas roupas estão manchadas de vômito e você agradece por não ir no seu cabelo???!!!!-, Carly pergunta com descrença.

-É que eu fiz prancha!!!-, Natalie defende.

Como se fosse sugestão, um raivo aparece no céu. Em menos de um segundo, a chuça começa a cair e molhar o cabelo de Natalie.

-INFERNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**N/A >: Espero que tenham gostado.**

**E comentem aqui qual momento vocês mais gostaram ou o que acharam.**

**Lave as mãos.**

**O mundo seria mais sombrio sem você ;)**


	30. Convidando Liz

**"Sim, homem de ferro!" O grandalhão gritou e começou a bater palmas quando Peter virou a cabeça antes de sair correndo. Peter começou a seguir Tony enquanto consertava a fenda na balsa, subindo no teto e correndo atrás dele enquanto eles saíam da balsa.**

**"Sr. Stark. "Peter gritou quando ele se jogou na escada. "Ei, Sr. Stark, eu poderia fazer alguma coisa? O que você quer que eu faça? "Peter gritou enquanto continuava se virando para Tony enquanto o Homem de Ferro voava.**

-Acho que você já fez o suficiente.-,Harrington fala meio inseguro -Não que eu seja abto para lhe fizer algo.....

Sr.Dell revira os olhos com a insegurança de seu colega.

**"Eu acho que você já fez o suficiente." Tony disse a ele antes de ir embora, deixando Peter subir e vê-lo sair.**

-Tentando não parecer insensível, mas você vacilou feio nessa, cara.-,David diz.

Jackson olha ora ele, reprendendo-o.

**Peter é visto sentado em uma borda, sem máscara, Tony voando em sua direção: "Anteriormente em Peter Screws the Pooch, eu digo para você ficar longe disso. Em vez disso, você cortou um terno multimilionário para se esgueirar pelas minhas costas ... fazendo a única coisa que eu disse para você não fazer. Tony o repreendeu e Peter desviou o olhar.**

**"Todos estão bem?" Ele perguntou, o traje de Tony mostrado pairando perto dele.**

**"Não, obrigado por você." Tony disse a ele, fazendo Peter olhar para ele.**

**"Não, obrigado por mim?" Peter perguntou, virando-se e pegando sua máscara, pulando da pequena parede. "Essas armas estavam lá fora, e eu tentei falar sobre isso ... mas você não ouviu. Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse acabado de me ouvir. "Peter gritou enquanto se aproximava de Tony, seu traje se abaixando mais perto do chão.**

**"Se você se importasse, estaria aqui." Peter disse a ele e o traje do Homem de Ferro se abriu, revelando Tony quando ele saiu. Peter recuou quando Tony deu mais alguns passos.**

-Quem mandou falar adiantado.-, Aria comenta

**"Eu ouvi, garoto. Quem você acha que chamou o FBI, hein? Você sabia que eu era o único que acreditava em você? Todos os outros disseram que eu era louco por recrutar um garoto de 14 anos ... Tony começou antes que Peter o interrompesse.**

-Na verdade, ele tem quinze.-,Karen diz, todos olham pra ela -O que??!!!!

Todos bufam antes de voltar a tela.

**"Eu tenho 15 anos."**

Mais bufos pela sala.

Karen faz um "yeah" toda feliz.

**"Não, é aqui que você fecha, está bem? O adulto está conversando. Tony retrucou enquanto continuava. - E se alguém tivesse morrido hoje à noite? História diferente, certo? Porque isso é com você. E se você morresse ... eu sinto que isso está em mim. Não preciso disso em minha consciência.**

+Claro que estaria, estaria na de todo mundo.-,Seth fala,os outros olham pra ele.

-Desnecessário.-, comenta Carly.

-Me desculpe, mas você não tem nenhuma moeda pra ir catar não??-, Seth retruca rudemente.

E enquanto Carly está ofendida, Natalie tenta não rir, Carly bate o cotovelo nela.

-Aiiii!!!!

**"Sim senhor. Sinto muito. "Peter começou, Tony cortando com um" Desculpe, não cortou. "Como Peter continuou:" Eu entendo. "Depois de alguns segundos dizendo:" Eu só queria ser como você. "**

**"E eu queria que você ficasse melhor." Tony revidou. "Ok, não está dando certo. Vou precisar do traje de volta. Tony disse a ele e Peter olhou para cima.**

-O QUE??!!!!!-,os alunos perguntam chocados.

**"Por quanto tempo?" Peter perguntou, com medo em sua voz.**

**"Para sempre." Tony respondeu. "Sim, é assim que funciona." Tony disse enquanto Peter tentava dizer: "Não, não. Por favor, você precisa entender. "Mas Tony não ouviu:" Vamos ouvir. "**

-Nada dura para sempre.....-, Samantha diz com um tom enigmático.

-Louca...-,Cindy murmura.

**"Por favor, isso é tudo o que tenho. Não sou nada sem esse traje. Peter implorou e Tony lançou um olhar duro.**

David abre a boca

-Não!!!-,os outros avisam.

**"Se você não é nada sem esse traje, então não deveria." Tony disse a ele, sua voz séria. "OK? Deus, eu pareço meu pai. Tony zombou enquanto olhava para Peter.**

**"Eu não tenho nenhuma outra roupa." Peter admitiu calmamente e Tony assentiu.**

-Affffff......

**"Ok, nós vamos resolver isso.",Tony diz.**

-Só imagino....

**Na próxima vez que vemos Peter, ele está com uma camisa que diz 'Eu sobrevivi à minha viagem a Nova York' com um táxi e calça de pijama da Hello Kitty.**

-Ai meu deus kkkkk........

Risos pela sala

**Ele caminhou até a porta do apartamento e hesitou antes de bater, pode abrir a porta. Peter deu a ela um pequeno e hesitante "Hey". Enquanto ela se afastava, deixando Peter fechar a porta enquanto ela entrava na sala de estar.**

**“Eu liguei para você o dia todo. Você não atendeu o telefone. Você não pode fazer isso. Então essa coisa de balsa acontece. Liguei para cinco delegacias de polícia. Cinco. ”May falou enquanto Peter caminhava até ela.**

**"Eu estou bem." Peter interrompeu, mas May continuou reclamando dele.**

-Não, você não está.-,Betty diz balançando a cabeça.

-CORTA!!!!??-,o diretor grita.

-Mas estamos no meio de uma cena aqui.-, Cindy diz confusa.

-Sim,eu sei, é que era pra mim ter falado antes mas eu me....distrai.-,o diretor explica no final dando uma olhada pro lado onde uma bela loira está.

Os outros vendo isso bufam, mas se levantam do mesmo jeito.

-Pelo menos eu vou poder usar o banheiro.-,Seth diz enquanto sai do cenário -Falando em banheiro, sabe, teve um dia que eu comi beterraba ai eu fui usar o banheiro e aqui em baixo tava tudo vermelho. Nessa hora fiquei todo apavorado, mas aí eu lembrei da beterraba.

-Seth, não é o momento tá.-,Mia fala.

-Sim, mal desnecessário.-,os outros dizem concordando.

-Affffff, vocês não tem empatia não???!!!

///////// Voltando

**''Liguei para cinco de seus amigos. Liguei para a mãe de Ned.''**

-Ele tem mais amigos do que o Ned???-, Cindy pergunta sussurrando a Betty.

-Sei lá...-, Betty responde com um encolher de ombros.

**“May, eu estou bem. Honestamente, apenas relaxe. Eu estou bem. Ele disse a ela e ela se levantou, virando-se para encará-lo.**

**“Corte as besteiras. Eu sei que você deixou a detenção. Eu sei que você saiu do quarto de hotel em Washington. Eu sei que você sai desta casa todas as noites. Isso não está bem. Peter, você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo. Apenas coloque isso para fora. Somos só eu e você. ”Ela disse honestamente e ele olhou para ela, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.**

**"Eu perdi o estágio Stark." Ele disse a ela, soando como se ele dissesse mais alto que ele iria quebrar.**

-E eu achando que ele tava triste porque teve que andar com essa camisa ridícula.-, Flash murmura.

**"O que?"**

**"Sim."**

**"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, preocupada.**

-Ahhh nada de mais, ele só quase matou dezenas de pessoas, tirando isso tá de boa.-, David diz brincando com um fingido encolher de ombros.

**"Eu apenas pensei que eu poderia trabalhar muito duro e ele poderia-- Ele iria-- Você sabe." Peter tentou dizer a ela quando se sentou. "Mas eu estraguei tudo."**

-O se estragou...-, Aria diz.

-Não tá ajudando!!-, MJ rosna.

Aria levanta as mãos em rendição zombando.

-Desculpa então, mamãezinha.

May se moveu para confortá-lo, abraçando a cabeça dele enquanto ela esfregava as costas dele.

**“Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Está bem."**

**"Sinto muito por ter feito você se preocupar." Peter disse a ela quando ela olhou para ele.**

**"Eu não estou tentando arruinar sua vida."**

**"Sim, eu sei."**

**"Eu também costumava me esgueirar."**

-Olha a May, toda ousada.-, Jackson brinca.

Peter revira os olhos.

E Ned tenta segurar a risada.

**"Sim." May fez uma careta quando ela se moveu e cheirou Peter antes de voltar a acariciar sua cabeça.**

**“E tome um banho. Você cheira. Você cheira a lixo. Ela parou para permitir que ele se levantasse e Peter assentiu.**

-May, sempre a sincera.

**"Eu sei." Ele disse enquanto se inclinava para frente e se levantava, indo embora.**

-O Stark não tirou a roupa do lixo, ele fez?-, Sr.Dell pergunta.

Peter encolhe os ombros.

-.....Talvez......

**''Peter,você é um bom rapaz e inteligente.Tenta manter a cabeça no lugar,ta bom?''**

-Iiiiiii, foi expulso.

-Eu não fui expulso!!!!

-Essa frase diz ao contrário.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaa.-, Peter fala com raiva.

**''Ta bom.'',Peter diz antes de sair.**

**''Você foi expulso?Vai estudar em algum outro colégio?(N/A:No filme ele falou outra coisa,mas eu não entendi,então vai ser assim mesmo)'',Ned pergunta assim que ele sai.**

**''Isso é lenda urbana,e é claro que eu não fui expulso.''**

-......Ahhh....bom..........

**''Sorte sua.''**

**Peter na detenção.**

**MJ mostrando o desenho dele triste.**

-Tá, eu sei que na hora você tava mal na bad. Mas o desenho até que ficou bom......-, Jason fala, MJ sorri -Será que dá pra fazer um da Betty, quero esfregar na cara dela no jornal.

Betty olha pra ele.

-Pra que isso?-, MJ pergunta.;

Jason encolhe os ombros.

-Só um pouquinho de chantagem, quer dizer acabamos de virar pó e voltar. Devemos pelo menos falar um pouquinho de palavrão.-, ele explica, Betty bufa e o Sr.Harrigton balança a cabeça exasperado.

-Crianças.........

**O relógio é mostrado.**

**Peter falando algo em espanhol.**

**Peter e Ned fazem seu toque.**

**O sino toca.**

**''Oi.'',Peter diz.**

**''Oi.'',Liz responde.**

-É o amooooorrrrrrr!!!!!!-, David começa a cantar.

Jackson bufa.

-Alguém coloca uma fita na boca desse cara por favor!

-Eiiiii!!!!!!!Eu canto MUITO bem!!!

**''Eu pensei que isso aqui fosse pra aula de cálculo.''**

**''É eu estava cuidado dos preparativos para o baile.''**

**''Olha,eu queria pedir desculpas pelo lance do Declaton.Eu queria muito....''**

**''Tudo bem.''**

**''Eu sinto muito.''**

-Você precisa desesperadamente aprender a não pedir desculpas toda hora.-, Ned aconselha.

**''Na semana passada,o Declaton pra mim era a coisa mais importantes.Ai eu quase morri.''**

-Eiiii!!!!! Não era só você naquele elevador!!!!!!!!-, David diz com o que parece ser raiva.

-Oxi, David, você nem foi no Declaton!!!!!

-Eu disse issso mais de mil vezes, minha vovozinha estava doente!!!!

-Ahhh pare de besteiras, todo mundo sabe que ela morreu!

-O QUE??!!!!!!

**''Não,não,não.Eu quia dizer que.....não foi legal,ainda mais porque...eu ...gosto..de você.''**

-.......Minha vó tá morta!-, David fala com as mãos apertando as pernas enquanto balança chorando.

Jackson dá três tapinhas em seu ombro.

**''Eu sei.''**

**Peter olha pra ela surpreso.**

**''Você é péssimo em guardar segredo.'',Liz diz.**

-Não tá errada ai.

**''É...é...eu tenho que ir pra aula agora.Mas a gente precisa se ver mais,eu vou ficar no castigo pra sempre.''**

-Bem,não exatamente.Já que as aulas só duram até....-Karen começa para, parar de falar quando nota todos olhando pra ela -Esquece......

**Liz assente.**

**''Pois é....e você já deve ter um par pro baile?''**

**''Eu me ocupei tanto planejando,quem nem cheguei a essa parte.''**

**''Se quer...ir comigo?''**

**''Quero.''**

-..................por essa eu não esperava.....

-Você viu eles chegando no baile juntos, Jason.-, Cindy diz a ele;

-Sim, mas achei que ele tinha pagado ou algo assim.-, Jason explica encolhendo os ombros.

Cindy bufa.

**''Legal.''**

**''Na verdade,eu vou ter que ir.''Peter diz saindo com um sorriso no rosto.**

**''May,eu quero sua ajuda.'',Peter diz,May rapidamente se levanta.**

**Peter está se arrumando.**

**Engraxa os sapatos.**

**Escova os dentes.**

**May e Peter vendo vídeo de como colocar uma gravata.**

-PARA TUDO!!!!!!!!-, Mia grita se levantando -Você não sabe fazer uma GRAVATA???!!!!!!

-..........Não?

-Ai meu deus.....kkkkkk..-, então ela começa a gargalhar como uma louca, até que.....ela cai no chão. Não que isso impeça-a de rir.......vamos continuar o filme.

**E finalmente eles conseguem fazer a gravata.**

**Corta cena.**

**May ensinando Peter a dançar.**

Sr. Harrigton e Sr.Dell trocam olhares.

-Adolecentes.......-, eles murmuram.

**''É o grande dia.Qual é o plano?'',May pergunta quando estacionam na frente da casa de Liz.**

**''Abro a porta pra ela,digo que ela ta bonitaa,mas sem exagero porque se não pega mal.''**

**''Hum.''**

**''Ai quando eu dançar com ela,ponho as mãos no quadril dela.''**

**May assente,Peter sai do carro.**

**''Tchau.''**

**''Tchau.''**

**Peter anda até a porta,tocando a campainha.**

**A porta se abre pra revelar Toomes.**

Todos ficam........normais, porque bem eles já sabem quem o pai de Liz é. Mas se vocês querem algum conforto, bem nem todos estão normais....alguns estão chorando...........como o David.

**''Você deve ser o Peter.''**

-O bom e velho encontro com o sogro.-, Sr. Dell começa -Lembro-me do meu primeiro, aquele cara era louco, me atropelou totalmente!!!!-, ele diz começando a rir.

Os alunos olham pra eles estranho/ apavorados, enquanto Sr. Harrigton revira os olhos.

-O que????!!-, Dell pergunta vendo os olhares de medo -Não sejam bobos!!! Ele me atropelou na dança, fale sobre um quadril daquele hein........

**''Sou.''**

**''Eu sou o pai da Liz.''**

-Obviamente né....

**''Aperta aqui.'',Toomes disse estendendo a mão,que Peter pegou nervosamente.**

**''Beleza esse aperto.''**

**Peter estava andando nervosamente e lentamente pela casa.**

**''Oi,Peter,que elegância.'',a mulher disse.**

Todos pularam de susto.

-Fale sobre sexta feira 13..-, Abraham murmura com a mão no peito.

**''Obrigado.''**

**A mulher chegou até Toomes.**

**''Já gravou o nome dele?''**

**''Freddy?''**

Risos e bufos pela sala.

**''Peter.''**

**''Eu vou lá chamar a Liz.'',a mulher diz saindo.**

**''Tá bom.''**

**''Tudo bem,Peter?''**

-Não.

**''Tudo.''**

-Mentirosooooo....-, Liam canta, Peter bufa revirando os olhos.

**''Se parece pálido.'',Toomes diz fazendo sinal com a faca.**

-Também com você com uma faca.

**''Quer beber alguma coisa?''**

**''BourBon?Uma vodka pra tomar coragem?''**

-Nem com bebida ele toma coragem.-, Carly comenta.

**''Eu não tenho idade pra beber.''**

-Ahhhh não seja um estraga prazeres, tá dizendo que nunca tomou um golinho e quer?_, Seth pergunta.

Peter não responde.

**Liz aparece.**

**''OLha só,olha só como você está linda.''**

**''Tá me deixando sem graça,pai.''**

**''Não está,Peter?''**

**''É você está muito....''**

-Você está tão nervoso que nem consegue falar bonita.

**''Mas uma vez resposta certa.''**

**''É um corsage?''**

Peter entregou pra ela.

-Garoto, já ouviu de algo chamado confiança. Acho que você tá precisando.-, Sr.Dell comenta.

**''Obrigada.''**

**''Bom,eu sou o motorista de vocês então vamos colocar o bloco na rua.'',Toomes diz.**

**''Não,não,não.Vamos tirar umas fotos antes.'',a mãe de Liz fala.**

**''Mãeee.....'',Liz diz.**

-Ainda bem que não sou só eu que odeio isso.-, Natalie diz.

**''Aqui,perfeito.Muito bem gente!Peter junta mais.Sorrindo....'',Peter não sorriu só olhou para Toomes.**

**''Você não precisa fazer isso.'',Peter diz.**

**''Não,não,eu vou viajar mesmo.'',Toomes diz.**

**''Ele vive viajando.'',a mãe de Liz diz pra Peter,antes de falar com Liz ''Ele é um gatinho.'',ela se abraçam ''Tá uma gata.''**

**''Para,mãe.'',Liz sussurra de volta.**

-Gente,que vergonha....

**''Te vejo daqui dois dias.'',Toomes diz para a mulher,ele se vira pra Peter ''Bora,Peter.''**

-Tô sentindo que essas viagem vai ser bem tensa.-, Seth comenta.


	31. Spider Man

**N/A:Gente só pra vocês saberem, eles estão sentados desse jeito:**

**Lado Esquerdo:**

**Aria/ Liam/ Flash/ Seth/ Abraham**

**David/ Jackson/ Julie/ Caleb**

**Cindy/ Betty/ Jason**

**Sr. Harrigton/ Sr. Dell**

**Menino do quadrinho**

**Lado Direito:**

**Coral da escola.**

**figurante/ Carly/ Natalie/ figurantes**

**figurante/ Mia/ Samantha/ Karen/ figurante**

**Grupinho de líderes de torcida.**

**figurante/Michelle/ Peter/ Ned/ figurante**

**Me avisem se esqueci alguém ;)**

**Eles estão no carro.**

**Toomes dirigindo,Peter e Liz estão no banco de trás.**

**Liz está se vendo na câmera.**

**''O que você quer fazer,Peter?'',Toomes perguntou a um Peter distraído.**

-Pular desse carro pra longe de você.

**''Oi?''**

**''Quando se formar,o que você acha que vai ser?''**

-Eu não acho que ele pensou nisso.-, Sr.Dell diz;

-É tão estranho o jeito que eles falam de você como se não tivesse na sala.-, Ned diz a Peter, que fica pensativo.

**''Ahh eu ainda não sei.''**

-Falei.

**''Não começa,pai.'',Liz disse.**

-Ele já fez isso, querida, oito anos atrás.-, Cindy comenta.

-Falando em querida, sabe um fato interessante?-, Seth começa -Todo mundo já ouviu falar na Wendy Darling, e todos sabemos que querida em inglês é Darling. Então se pensarmos um pouco na mãe dela chamando, por exemplo: ''Wendy, querida, vem aqui.''. Então a mãe dela está praticamente falando os dois nomes da filha. O que vem a questão de como você diferencia uma bronca com um pedido doce??

-O tom de voz?-, Betty sugere.

-É, mais, ainda assim. Porque colocar querida no sobrenome da filha????!!!!

-E olha que ele disse que era interessante, imagina se não fosse.-, Natalie diz sussurrando a Carly.

-Morreríamos de tédio.-, Carly responde no mesmo tom de voz da amiga.

**''Só perguntei.'',Toomes responde encolhendo os ombros ''Porque todo mundo que estuda naquele colégio,já está com avida encaminhada.'',ele disse mandando um olhar pra Peter.**

-Ihhiiiiii, olha a indireta!-, David fala com um sorriso provocador.

Peter bufa.

**''Ahh não,eu ainda to no segundo ano.''**

**Liz se inclinou.**

**''O Peter faz estágio com o Tony Stark'',ela disse.**

-Merda.......

-Agora eu sei porque as nerds odeiam ela.-, Aria murmura pra si mesma.

-Sempre achei porque ela era mais bonita que eles.-, Liam responde pensativo ao lado dela.

Aria revira os olhos com um suspiro.

-Por que eu não me sentei ao lado das meninas??-, ele pergunta pra si mesma.

**''[....]ele não tem com o que se preocupar.''**

**''Não diga?Stark?''**

**''Bem legal.''**

**''O que você faz?''**

**''Aham é...na verdade,eu não sou mais estagiário dele.''**

-Não que você fosse em primeiro lugar.-, Flash comenta, todos olham pra ele -Só tô dizendo!!!

**''Jura?''**

**''Sim,era...chato.''**

-Chato? Sei hein.....

**''Era chato?Você conheceu o homem aranha.''**

-Alguém coloca uma fita na boca dessa garota!!!!!-, Madison, uma nerd, fala com raiva.

**''Jura?O homem aranha?Puxa,como ele é?''**

**''É gente boa.Simpático....''**

**Liz se inclinou pra ele.**

**''Olha que fofinho.''**

-E eu tô aqui tentando descobrir a importância dessa frase.-, Jason diz pensativo.

**''Eu te conheço?Eu sinto que te conheço?Essa sua voz?''**

**''Ele participou do Declaton....e também foi a minha festa.''**

**''A festa foi bom,casa bonita,muitas janelas...''**

\- Que jeito de conquistar o futuro sogro, elogiando as janelas!-, Natalie diz sarcasticamente e com um sorriso ousado e provocativo.

MJ bufa, enquanto os outros trocam olhares. Todos sabem da certa rivalidade entre as duas.

**''Você ficou só dois segundos lá.''**

-Se alguém calar a boca dela,eu dou 1 milhão.-, Setg diz.

-E desde quando você tem 1 milhão?-, Cindy pergunta.

-E quem disse que é de verdade?Sempre vai ter o dinheiro falso.

Cindy e alguns outros bufam.

**''Eu fiquei muito mais do que dois segundos.''**

**''Você sumiu.''**

**''Não,eu não fiz não.''**

**''Você sumiu.Sumiu como sempre.''**

-Fale sobre ser X9.-, Aria murmura.

**Sinal Vermelho.**

**''Coisa horrível que aconteceu em Washington,né?Ficou com medo?Ficou contente que ele apareceu por lá?''**

**''Na verdade eu fiquei olhando lá de baixo.Ainda bem que ele apareceu por lá.''**

-Ahhh ótimo, uma música sinistra começou. O que vem depois, ele ameaçando o Peter com uma arma???-, Carly comenta, um pouco de sarcasmo said e sua voz.

Ned e MJ trocam olhares.

**''O velho Homem Aranha.'',Toomes diz com um sorriso sombrio.**

-Assustador......

-Bom dia, gente!-, Seth diz entrando no set dando seu bom dia matinal e cansado, ele tem múrmuros de volta.

Ele estava andando em direção ao cenário, até que....

-Seth, cuidado!!!!!-, Betty exclama.

E é como se tudo parasse, em um momento ele está andando tranquilamente no outro......bem...ele está sendo atropelado por um carro......de uma criança.

-Aiii!!!!!-, ele exclama quando o brinquedo bate na sua perna -Sua filha-, antes que ele possa xingar a criança de 4 anos uma mulher vem e tira a criança do brinquedo pegando-a no colo.

-Ahh desculpa por ela, crianças sabe como são.-, a mulher diz se desculpando.

-De boa, ela é um....anjinho!!!!!-, ele diz cerrando os dentes.

A mulher dá um último sorriso de desculpa e vira-se, a garota (que a cabeça está apoiada no ombro da mãe) levanta o dedo do meio e mostra a língua.

Seth sente a raiva subindo em si, mas antes que ele possa fazer algo Betty aparece com muitos sedativos, faixas, comprimidos, etc...

-Você tá bem? Comeu algo antes de vir? Quer usar o banheiro? Como tá sua irmã??-, ela fez múltiplas perguntas que não tinham nada a ver com a situação.

-E olha que ela apresenta um jornal.-, Aria murmura.

-Acho que a gente devia enfaixar.-, Cindy sugere.

Betty assente.

***20 MINUTOS DEPOIS***

Betty bate as palmas orgulhosa.

-Erm.....Betty? Isso não é muita faixa?-, Cindy pergunta desconfortável.

-Claro que não!-, Betty responde.

Todos olham para Seth, que está cheio de faixa em todos os lugares possíveis. Nem dava para ver seu cabelo!!!

Os outros olham para Betty com um certo desconforto.

-Então...vamos gravar!-, ela diz alegremente antes de se virar e caminhar até o cenário.

Relutantemente.....eles a seguem.

**Liz olhou pros dois.**

**''Paiiii,sinal.''**

**E eles chegam na escola.**

**''Chegamos,fim da linha.''**

-Nunca achei que isso iria acontecer.-, o menino do quadrinho fala, todos pulam de susto olhando-o estranho até lembrar que ele existe.

**''Valeu,pai.''**

**Eles estão preste a sair.**

**''Vai entrando,Jujubinha,eu vou conversando com o Peter.Papo de pai.''**

-Droga.....

**''Não deixa ele te assustar.'',ela diz pra Peter ''Te amo.'',e beija Toomes na bochecha.**

**''Também.'',Toomes diz,Liz sai.**

**Toomes pega uma arma.**

Todos olham para Carly, que se encolhe um pouco no acento envergonhada.

-Eu tava certa.....quem diria hein....-, ela diz com nervosismo evidente em sua voz.

**''Ela sabe?''**

**''Sabe o que?''**

**''Então não sabe.Ótimo....Ficou na sua,admiro isso.''**

-Iiiiiii, olha ai outra indireta!!!!!-, David fala.

-David, cala boca!-, Seth diz.

David manda-lhe um olhar raivosso.

-Desculpa, mas não deveria estar nas gravações de Múmia não?-, David provoca.

-Vindo do cara que nem sabia que a avó estava morta.

-Como que eu ia saber que aquela mulher não era minha vó???!!!!!

-Ahhh eu não sei, só o fato dela ter 20 ANOS revela um pouco não?-, Seth responde sarcasticamente, enquanto os outros olham estranhos e sem graça para eles.

**''[...]Eu tenho meus segredos também,de todos os motivos que eu queria que minha filha não namorasse.Peter,nada é mais importante que família,você salvou a minha filha,eu jamais serei capaz de esquecer disso,então eu vou te dar uma chance.Ta pronto?''**

-Ele vai atirar em você??-, Natalie pergunta a Peter, recebendo um olhar ciumento de MJ algo que ela tenta disfarçar, falhando miseravelmente. 

**''Saí do carro e esquece que isso aconteceu e nunca mais na vida,interfira nos meus negócios.Porque se fizer,eu mato você...e todos que você ama.Eu te mato!Sou capaz disso pra proteger minha família,entendeu?'',ele perguntou pra um Peter de cabeça baixa.**

**Peter assente.**

**''Ei,eu salvei sua vida.''**

-Sim, colocar uma arma na frente da pessoa é salvar muito sua vida.-, Flash diz sarcasticamente.

**''O que que a gente diz?''**

**''Obrigado.''Peter diz.**

**''De nada.''**

-Filho da puta!

-MJ, calma......

**''Agora,entre lá e faz minha filha se divertir.Okay?E sem exagero.''**

-Idiota!!!!!-, alguém canta.

-MJ!!!!!

Ela bufa cruzando os braços em resposta.

-E olha que a gente já viu isso antes.-, Ned murmura.

**Peter sai do carro.**

**Peter diz a Liz que tem que sair.**

-Você percebe, que passou o filme todo tentando convida-lá e quando consegue desiste assim tão fácil-, Abraham fala a Peter, que fica pensativo.

**Peter vai correndo pelo corredor,desfazendo a gravata.**

-E vocês tiveram tanto trabalho para colocar....-, Sr. Harrigton diz tristemente.

**Ele pega o macacão/terno antigo.**

**Peter é visto balançando para baixo de algum lugar enquanto entra em uma sala maior. "Hey!" Ele gritou quando vimos um homem, Adrian Toomes, parado em uma mesa. Toomes pousou uma chave de fenda e se virou quando Peter gritou: "Surpreso?"**

-Isso que é ser suicida mesmo......

**Oh, ei, Pete. Eu não ouvi você entrar. ”Toomes disse quando ele terminou e se virou para encarar o adolescente completamente.**

**"Acabou. Eu tenho você. Peter continuou a gritar enquanto caminhava em direção a Toomes.**

-E eu sou um bilionário.-, Jason diz sarcasticamente.

**\- Sabe, eu tenho que te contar, Pete ... eu realmente admiro sua coragem. Eu vejo porque Liz gosta de você. Eu faço. Quando você chegou em casa ... eu não tinha certeza. Eu pensei: "Sério?" Mas já entendi. Toomes vestiu a jaqueta de aviador e sorriu para Peter.**

Os outros seguram a risada, o trio (Peter, MJ e Ned) olha-os estranhos.

-Por que estão rindo?-, Ned pergunta.

-Você não entenderia....-, Mia diz.

**"Como você pôde fazer isso com ela?"**

**"A ela? Não estou fazendo nada com ela, Pete. Estou fazendo isso por ela. Peter murmurou um sim enquanto colocava uma das mãos de Toomes na mesa. “Peter ... você é jovem. Você não entende como o mundo funciona. ”**

-Isso é verdade.

**\- Mas eu entendo que vender armas para criminosos está errado. Peter respondeu rapidamente e Toomes soltou um suspiro.**

-.......Isso também é verdade.

**Como você acha que seu amigo Stark pagou por essa torre? Ou algum de seus brinquedinhos? Aquelas pessoas, Pete, aquelas pessoas lá em cima ... os ricos e os poderosos, eles fazem o que querem. Caras como nós ... como você e eu ... eles não se importam conosco. Construímos suas estradas e lutamos todas as suas guerras ... e tudo, mas eles não se importam conosco. Temos que ir atrás deles. Temos que comer os restos da mesa deles. É assim que é. Eu sei que você sabe do que estou falando, Peter.**

-.............não tá tão errado não.

**"Por que você está me dizendo isso?" Peter perguntou, mudando de posição.**

**Porque eu quero que você entenda. E ... eu precisava de um pouco de tempo para levá-la ao ar**.

-Faz sentido.-, Jackson fala recendo olhares do trio enquanto os outros pensam sobre isso.

**Toomes simplesmente respondeu quando ele puxou uma faca, suas asas mecânicas batendo na parede com um zumbido. Danificou a maioria dos pilares ao redor de Peter quando ele pulou e esquivou as asas. Toomes cortou as correias de sua mão enquanto as asas continuavam a correr freneticamente, Peter se esquivando de cada golpe até que ele tapava o teto e as asas batiam contra uma parede, destruindo-se.**

**"Sinto muito, Peter." Toomes gritou quando um segundo par de asas saiu.**

-Mentiroso...-, MJ rosna.

**"Do que você está falando? Essa coisa nem me tocou ainda.''**

-Por que fala como se fosse algo ruim????!!!!!!

**"Verdade. Então, novamente ... realmente não estava tentando. As asas então terminaram os pilares danificados, derrubando o teto de concreto em cima de Peter, esmagando-o.**

**"Chefe, eles estão ligando os motores." Uma voz veio de um walkie-talkie quando Toomes atendeu depois de assistir o concreto esmagar o spiderling.**

**"OK. Sim, sim. - Toomes gritou de volta quando o largou e olhou para o trabalho, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele caminhou para fora, seguindo a poeira e, quando parou, observou a Torre dos Vingadores. Um terceiro par de asas então caiu e ele os equipou. A cena mudou para mostrar Happy se afastando de um avião a jato, com um sorriso no rosto quando ele se virou para ver a escotilha subir, escondendo caixas. Ele se virou e continuou felizmente se afastando.**

**A cena então mostrou o prédio abandonado naufragado e como a maior parte aconteceu com Peter. Os escombros ainda estavam caindo e a poeira ainda estava se depositando, como mostrou Peter chegando. A maior parte de seu corpo estava sob os escombros de concreto enquanto ele tentava arrancar sua máscara, uma vez que estava fora, ele respirou fundo. "Ok, pronto?" Ele se perguntou enquanto lutava para respirar normalmente. Ele tentou levantar a laje que estava em cima dele, mas não conseguiu. Ele soltou alguns soluços sufocados ao gritar.**

-Um minuto de silêncio.-, Natalie pede.

Os outros manda-lhe olhares interrogatórios.

-Ele provavelmente vai morrer! Então que fiquemos em silêncio para honra-lo.-, ela diz fazendo uma posição de ioga.

Todos se entreolham estranhos, antes de ficarem em silêncio.

Quando 10 segundos se passaram, Natalie abre os olhos e seu olhar volta a Peter.

-Peter...-,ela começa com uma cara séria - Que no céu, você finalmente aprenda a andar de bicicleta sem as rodinhas.-, ela diz séria o tempo todo.

Peter suspira balançando a cabeça exasperado, enquanto os outros estão rindo sem parar.

-Não podia deixar passar, né?-, ele pergunta a ela.

-Era uma oportunidade muito boa para negar.

Mais suspiros.

**"Olá? Olá! Por favor, ei. Ei, por favor. Eu estou aqui em baixo. Eu estou aqui em baixo. Estou preso. Estou preso. Não consigo me mexer Eu não posso ... ”Ele interrompeu quando teve que respirar mais algumas vezes, seus olhos pegando a máscara que estava na água, apenas metade dela aparecendo. Metade do rosto de Peter encheu a metade que faltava. Ele voltou ao rosto de Peter quando a voz de Tony ecoou em sua cabeça.**

_**"Se você não é nada sem esse traje, não deveria usa-lo.''** _

Todos estão quietos.

-Tensoooooo.....-, David canta baixinho.

**Ele mostrou o rosto de Peter e a máscara mais uma vez, mostrando determinação cruzar o rosto de Peter quando ele se voltou para ele, preparando-se para levantar a laje mais uma vez.**

Aria bate a mão na testa exasperada.

-E quando achei que os atos idiotas iam parar, você faz isso comigo.

**''Vamos, Peter. Vamos, Homem-Aranha. Vamos, Homem-Aranha. Vamos, Homem-Aranha. Vamos, Homem-Aranha! ”Peter gritou quando começou a levantar lentamente a laje, os escombros caindo enquanto ele lentamente se posicionava.**

**Uma vez pronto, ele rapidamente levantou as mãos e pulou em uma posição agachada, ainda segurando e levantando a laje de concreto. Peter tinha um olhar determinado em seu rosto quando ele levantou a laje, levantando-se agora. Ele mostrou que um invólucro de metal de aparência pesada estava em cima da laje de concreto, visto que era virado para o lado. Peter se agachou quando a poeira estava mais uma vez assentando, sua cabeça virada para um cartaz em branco iluminado, revelando Toomes, ou o Abutre, sentado em cima dele.**

-Ahh olha você tá vivo.-, Natalie diz surpresa.

-Sério, eu realmente sinto o amor aqui.-, Peter diz sarcasticamente.

**“Oh, sim.” Dentro da máscara do Abutre, Toomes olha em volta antes de mostrar-lhe preparando o traje para o vôo. Ele se levanta quando suas asas se erguem para mostrar toda a extensão. Peter corre para a frente, mascara e usa a correia para puxar-se para o outdoor, agarrando e subindo no topo, onde ele pula e atira uma teia no Vulture, agarrando-o.**

-Quem precisa ficar esperando na estrada, quando pode-se fazer isso.-, Jason diz.

**“Painéis retrorrefletivos envolvidos.” Um homem diz enquanto aperta alguns interruptores e lê as telas. Uma câmera sai do fundo do avião e o avião acende, mascarando-se no horizonte. O Abutre é visto novamente, seu próprio HUD travando no avião.**

-Wooooo.....

**“Consegui um visual no avião, mas estou sentindo um pouco de resistência.” Ele se virapara trás enquanto seu amigo fala.**

-Também com uma pessoa pendurada em você,quem não sentiria.-, Liam diz

**“Provavelmente é só arrastar as novas turbinas.” Ele quase pega Peter algumas vezes, depois olha para a frente enquanto voa para mais perto. Peter soltou um grito enquanto continuava balançando nas costas, observando enquanto ele subia cada vez mais alto, subindo acima do nível das nuvens. “Cuidado com as câmeras de camuflagem. Fique nos pontos cegos. ”O amigo do abutre diz a ele quando ele se aproxima do avião.**

**"Oh meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus. ”Peter exclamou quando o Abutre pousou no fundo do avião, Peter batendo na barriga de aço.**

Sr. Dell vira-se para Peter.

-Isso é igual a pular e bater a barriga em uma piscina???

-....Mais ou menos...

**Perdendo o controle sobre a teia e agora agarrado à parte inferior do avião.**

**“Implantando selo de vácuo de alta altitude.” O homem disse no walkie-talkie, com um sorriso no rosto.**

**“Esse trabalho é melhor, Mason.” Toomes disse enquanto suas asas se dobravam e o cobriam.**

\- Confie em mim, chefe, mesmo em uma dessas caixas e estamos prontos para a vida toda. Mason continuou enquanto o Abutre girava um bico e soltava o ar no selo.

**\- Sim. Vulture concordou enquanto colocava cubos roxos em um quadrado no avião, formando um quadrado roxo. Ele subiu, a cabeça espiando enquanto a cena voltava para o exterior do avião. Peter tentou atirar em uma teia onde estavam as asas de Abutre, mas a resistência do vento soprou de volta. Peter então começou a perder o controle enquanto lutava para continuar no avião, alguns grunhidos escapando quando ele bateu no avião. A cena mudou novamente quando Toomes desceu o avião.**

-Você não vai cair e morrer não né??? Porque sinceramente eu não tenho tantas piadas assim para quebrar o clima tenso.-, Natalie fala olhando diretamente para ele com uma cara séria.

**''Você tem 30 segundos para chegar ao cockpit e anular a segurança deles. Mason o informou enquanto Toomes usava um dispositivo para puxar a porta das dobradiças, entrando no cockpit. Do lado de fora, o avião começou a mudar ao refletir Peter subindo em seu ventre em direção a onde estavam as asas de Vulture. Toomes colocou um plugue no painel do avião e apertou um botão em seu telefone.**

**“Sinal de transponder de clonagem.” Toomes disse como Mason disse: “Lançando drone de chamariz.” Lá fora, um drone saiu das asas de Vulture, surpreendendo Peter.**

**“Introduzir novas coordenadas.” Toomes girou um mostrador no painel, as coordenadas mudando. O avião desviou-se de seu curso enquanto o drone continuava seguindo o caminho original. A cena mudou para mostrar o avião mapeado em uma tela enquanto voava em direção ao seu suposto destino.**

**"Bom, então está a caminho." Happy disse enquanto se levantava de sua posição inclinada.**

-Obviamente né.....

**"Sim, senhor, bem no caminho." O homem com quem ele respondeu respondeu quando ele também se levantou.  
“Ok, obrigada.” Happy bateu palmas enquanto o homem pegava o laptop e saía. "Tudo bem." Ele foi mostrado em pé em uma sala vazia, olhando em volta. Abutre foi visto novamente dentro do avião, removendo sua máscara. Ele colocou no chão e observou os caixotes.**

**“Cachorro quente.” Ele disse enquanto caminhava em direção a um e o abria, revelando vários reatores de arco dentro. Ele abriu outra e sacou uma arma, observando-a antes de colocá-la novamente. Ele então se mudou para outra caixa e a abriu, puxando uma máscara do Homem de Ferro antes de jogá-la atrás dele. Do lado de fora, Peter estava chutando as asas, tentando soltá-las, conseguindo depois de alguns chutes quando a sucção do ar foi liberada e os papéis internos voaram para o quadrado roxo. As sirenes tocaram quando Toomes caminhou até o cockpit, onde viu Peter chutando suas asas ainda. Soltando um pequeno grito de frustração, ele saiu correndo e voltou para o seu macacão, fazendo Peter agarrar o avião. Peter então subiu para o lado do avião, subindo para a porta lateral enquanto dizia:**

**"Apenas uma volta ao lar típica ... do lado de fora de um jato invisível ..." Ele foi derrubado na lateral do avião, agora olhando para a frente enquanto ele segurava. "Brigando com o pai da minha namorada."**

-Tecnicamente você só chamou-a para o baile, não é como se fossem se pegar de um segundo para o outro.-, Mia diz.

-Dá para se pegar de uma segundo para o outro??-, Karen pergunta a ninguém especifico. 

-Garota, quantas vezes tu bateu a cabeça quando criança??-, Caleb pergunta sarcasticamente, não que Karen entenda isso;

Karen para pensando.

-Erm...não sei..... Umas 10 talvez?

-Tá explicado.

**Whirring foi ouvido quando o Abutre veio em direção a Peter, que atirou uma teia nele e bateu a asa contra a lateral do avião, cavando-a. Enquanto ele continuava a voar, Peter foi puxado por sua teia. Antes que eles chegassem longe demais, Peter atirou uma teia de volta ao avião, furando e parando o Abutre antes que ele escapasse. As correias do avião arrancaram e, surpresa, Peter soltou a correia presa ao Abutre. Felizmente, antes que Peter pudesse cair no motor a jato, ele o colocou na web e o fez parar, ao contrário do abutre que enfiou a asa e destruiu o motor. cavando nele. Enquanto ele continuava a voar, Peter foi puxado por sua teia. Antes que eles chegassem longe demais, Peter atirou uma teia de volta ao avião, furando e parando o Abutre antes que ele escapasse. As correias do avião arrancaram e, surpresa, Peter soltou a correia presa ao Abutre. Felizmente, antes que Peter pudesse cair no motor a jato, ele o colocou na web e o fez parar, ao contrário do abutre que enfiou a asa e destruiu o motor. cavando nele. Enquanto ele continuava a voar, Peter foi puxado por sua teia. Antes que eles chegassem longe demais, Peter atirou uma teia de volta ao avião, furando e parando o Abutre antes que ele escapasse. As correias do avião arrancaram e, surpresa, Peter soltou a correia presa ao Abutre. Felizmente, antes que Peter pudesse cair no motor a jato, ele o colocou na web e o fez parar, ao contrário do abutre que enfiou a asa e destruiu o motor.**

**Oh! Não acredito que funcionou. Peter olhou para cima, cercado por correias. Mas sua pequena vitória durou pouco, pois o motor caiu da carcaça e quase voou se não fosse pelas teias de Peter. Peter pegou a carcaça e a agarrou, chutando o motor. Abutre foi visto novamente quando ele voou de volta para o avião. Peter estava agora no topo do avião quando o Vulture apareceu e tentou pegar Peter novamente com suas asas, apenas pegando o avião. Peter foi então mostrado deslizando em direção a um motor que estava começando a acelerar, antes de parar a si mesmo. O Abutre então aterrissou no avião, raspando suas asas enquanto restos voavam em direção a Peter, fazendo-o deslizar um pouco mais para trás. O Abutre então começou a bater as asas no avião, fazendo Peter deslizar mais para trás até que ele levantou as asas e deslizou também. parando-se com as asas, fazendo Peter soltar-se e recuar. Ele bateu na lateral do motor, mas antes de ir muito longe, ele atirou uma teia no motor, segurando-o quando o avião começou a cair para a frente.**

**“Chefe, eles estão perdendo altitude. Saia daí. ”Mason disse enquanto observava o avião**

-É melhor ouvi-lo......

**"Eu não vou para casa de mãos vazias." Vulture respondeu, usando sua asa para cavar o avião. Peter conseguiu entrar no motor, arregalando os olhos ao ver agora Nova York.**

-Um pouco ignorante, não?

**"Oh, meu Deus." Ele exclamou ao notar que eles não estavam diminuindo a velocidade. Olhando para trás, ele atirou uma teia em uma das asas e se levantou, puxando a aba de metal com ele. As pessoas das ruas ergueram os olhos quando viram o avião passar por cima deles, tremulando e flamejando um pouco. Abutre finalmente conseguiu e tentou chegar a uma caixa.**

**"Saia daí. O que você está fazendo? ”Mason perguntou enquanto Vulture continuava tentando agarrar o caixote.**

-Você não ouviu não?Ele não quer ir pra casa de ''mãos vazias''.

**"Por favor, vire, por favor, vire!" Peter gritou enquanto puxava a aba, fazendo o avião girar de lado enquanto continuava a perder altitude.**

-Falar não adianta muito,mas fazer o que né.

**Coney Island foi brevemente vista quando a teia se rompeu, Peter tropeçando para trás. O abutre finalmente conseguiu pegar o caixote, mas o buraco que ele fez era pequeno demais para puxar o caixote. Peter agarrou a asa traseira do avião quando viu que eles estavam prestes a colidir com Coney Island, Vulture percebendo isso também e puxando com mais força. Happy foi visto relaxando em uma cadeira antes de ver o avião, levantando-se enquanto o observava descer. O avião bateu no pára-quedas e caiu na praia, deslizando para frente. Durante isso, Peter perdeu o controle e voou para trás. O abutre acabou caindo também.**

**Foi então mostrado que Pedro estava batendo no chão quando saltou e rolou para frente com impulso. O avião continuou a deslizar, perdendo os motores, antes de finalmente parar. Uma vista da praia foi mostrada onde havia agora uma linha de chamas e fogo de onde o avião havia colidido e deslizado.**

-Isso que é ser hot.-, Seth brinca -Essa foi boa!!-, todos olham para ele -Não?

**Peter, que estava deitado no chão, pegou sua máscara e rasgou-a mais uma vez enquanto se sentava. Seus ouvidos tocaram um pouco quando tudo ficou em silêncio. Ele rolou lentamente e se levantou, tropeçando enquanto olhava em volta. Ele estava olhando para uma duna quando o Abutre a atravessou e colidiu com Peter, os dois rolando por um momento. Peter levantou-se novamente e olhou para onde o Abutre pousava, as asas do homem estavam faiscando de onde estavam quebradas.**

-Iiiiii, olha lá o olhar vingativo!!!!!

 **"Ei, Pedro." O homem cumprimentou, suas asas subindo**.

-Eu não acho que ele tá tentando ser acolhedor não.

**Ele voou em direção a Peter novamente, que rapidamente se esquivou, antes de se virar para olhar o adolescente. Peter tentou atirar uma teia nele, mas o Abutre voou para frente e agarrou o peito de Peter com suas garras, cavando. Ele então começou a socar o adolescente até Peter o parar, mas o Abutre voou para cima, Peter puxou as garras para fora. ele e caiu em direção ao chão abaixo. Mas antes de pousar, ele atirou uma teia no Abutre e se levantou, chutando o homem e girando no ar, agarrando-o e derrubando-o mais abaixo. Mas Peter acidentalmente o soltou e caiu no chão, a cabeça batendo no chão duro. O Abutre então desceu e, usando o que restava de suas garras, agarrou Peter e o empurrou no chão antes de puxá-lo para cima e chutá-lo de volta. Peter rolou e mal se esquivou quando a asa do abutre desceu e se prendeu ao capuz de Peter.**

-É, não mesmo.

**Ele levantou o adolescente antes de olhar para trás para uma caixa com alguns reatores de arco espalhados ao redor. "Bingo." Ele largou Peter e tirou a máscara, sorrindo ao ver a caixa. Ele se levantou com as asas e pairou sobre o caixote, o que restava de suas garras segurando as bordas.**

**Peter levantou a cabeça e viu que as asas do abutre estavam agora faiscando mais do que antes, enquanto o homem tentava levantar o caixote. “Seu macacão. Seu macacão vai explodir! - Peter gritou quando Vulture levantou a caixa. Peter levantou dolorosamente o braço e atirou uma teia no caixote, levantando-se e puxando contra Vulture. Toomes se virou.**

-O vilão vai morrer, por que você tá triste?

**“Hora de ir para casa, Pete.” Ele disse e Peter tentou se esforçar mais.**

**"Eu estou tentando salvar você!" Peter gritou de volta, mas Toomes cortou sua teia, Peter recuando por perder o apoio. Como o Abutre continuou a voar mais alto, as asas começaram a funcionar mal e as faíscas se tornaram ainda mais proeminentes. Peter tentou fazer web, mas seu webshooter ficou atolado. Peter soltou um sqwak quando Vulture começou a cair do ar, Peter se virou e cobriu a cabeça para se bloquear quando o macacão explodiu. "Não. Não. Peter grunhiu quando se levantou, correndo em direção aos destroços. Ele correu através da parede de chamas enquanto encontrava as asas destruidoras. Ele tentou pegá-lo, mas estava muito quente. Ele soltou um grito de dor e apertou a mão antes de enfiar as mãos na areia e levantar a asa destruída.**

**No próximo tiro que vemos, Peter está carregando Toomes das chamas e o jogando no chão, caindo no chão ao lado dele, ofegando por ar e tossindo.**

Aria bufa.

-Você é um caso perdido mesmo.

**Toomes olhou para Peter quando o adolescente se levantou, segurando seu ombro. Quando o tiro deu certo, Peter se endireitou enquanto olhava em volta.**

**Em seguida, vemos pessoas, provavelmente pessoas de SI e controle de danos, olhando em volta e calculando o dano. À medida que o tiro se espalha, vemos caixas empilhadas umas sobre as outras e correias ao redor, mantendo-a no lugar. Happy é visto correndo em sua direção e piscando sua lanterna em Toomes. Ele então se aproximou da nota ao lado da cabeça de Toomes, que dizia: “ENCONTRADO CARA DO ABUTRE - ARANHA-HOMEM - PS DESCULPE SOBRE O SEU AVIÃO”, enquanto Toomes apenas sorria levemente, virando a cabeça para olhar a nota. Happy olhou para cima e olhou em volta, sem Peter para ser encontrado.**

-Qual é esse seu negócio com bilhetes???

**Em vez disso, Peter estava em cima de um dos passeios - ciclone - encostado em um dos mastros de bandeira, olhando para fora. Ele então olhou para frente e inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.**

-...........Esse terno é realmente horrível.

**Peter e Ned estão caminhando pela escola,Ned está contando animadamente.**

**''[...]ele fez tipo xxxx(barulho que o Ned faz,que eu não sei escrever) e você fez aaahhhhh.'',ele abriu a boca.**

-Bela interpretação.

**''Foi irado.''**

**''É você me salvou.Foi irado.'',Peter olha pra ver Betty indo abraçar Liz ''Liz.'',ele chamou.**

**Liz estava se despedindo de Betty.**

**''Liz,me desculpa.''**

**''Você sempre pede desculpas,dessa vez é pelo o que?''**

-Ahhh nada demais, só colocar seu pai na prisão.-, Seth diz com um pouco de sarcasmo.

Karen está chocado.

-Com pode dizer que não é nada demais, Seth???!!!!!! O pai dela foi PRESO!!!!!!-, ela exclama antes de começar a chorar recebendo olhares dos outros.

-Como que nos tornamos amigas dela??-, Samanta pergunta baixinho a Mia, que encolhe os ombros em resposta.

**Peter fica quieto.**

**''Pela festa?Aquilo foi a maior bobagem mesmo.''**

-Concordo em discordar! Aquelas mini-pizzas estavam ótimas!!-, Jackson diz, alguns outros concordam.

**''Eu tava falando do seu pai,imagino no que está passando.Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar.''**

**''Eu acho que a gente vai pra Oregon.É tranquilo e também papai não quer a gente aqui pro julgamento.''**

**''Liz,eu-eu...''**

**''Tchau,Peter.'',ela interrompe ele ''Seja lá qual for o seu problema,espero eque resolva.''**

-Ela fala como se você tivesse fugido de um hospício.-, Ned comenta.

-E ele não??-, Julie pergunta.

**Então ela saí.**

**Outra sala.**

**''Meus parabéns pra vocês,campeões de Declaton!'',o professor diz,a turma comemora''Eu já vou colocar na estante de troféus.Mas só pra motivar o treino agora,precisamos de um novo líder pra equipe ano que vem,então eu designo a Michelle.'',a turma bate palmas.**

-Um pouco de deja-vu agora.

**''Obrigada,meus amigos me chamam de MJ.''**

-Você tem amigos?

**''Disse que não tinha amigos.''Ned disse.**

**''Eu não tinha.''**

**O telefone de Peter começa a tocar.**

**''Vá para o banheiro.''**

**Ele já começa a levantar.**

**''Gente,eu já volto.''**

**''Aonde vai?'',MJ pergunta,Peter fica quieto ''Qual é o segredo,Peter?''**

-Uuuhhhuuhu......só eu que senti a tensão sexual ali?-, David pergunta, e surpreendentemente ele não é recebido por ''não''

**Eles ficam em silêncio.**

**''Brincadeira,eu não ligo.Tchau.''**

-Grossa hein.

**Quando ele sai,MJ olha.**

**Peter chega no banheiro,pra ver Happy lá.**

**''Oi,Happy.O que tá fazendo aqui?''**

-Sim,o que ele está fazendo lá?-, Seth pergunta.

-Sendo feliz, uai.-, David responde.

Todos bufam.

-E eu achando que ele tinha esquecido isso.-, Natalie murmura.

**''Eu te devo uma,eu não sei o que eu teria feito sem esse emprego.Antes de conhecer o Tony- ''Happy é interrompido por uma descarga.**

-Kkkkkkk...-, risos pela sala.

**Um menino sai,ele vai lavar as mãos.Enquanto olha pra Peter e Happy.**

-Tinha que ser o David mesmo.-, Flash brinca enquanto os outros riem, exceto David que está revirando os olhos.

**Até que ele sai.Peter vira-se lentamente para Happy.**

**''Então...tá aqui a quanto tempo?''**

**''Já faz muito tempo.O chefe quer te ver.''**

-Nada estranho.

**''Ele está aqui?''**

-Não que eu ache que ele esteja, mas é uma boa pergunta!-, Abraham fala.

**''No banheiro?Não!''**

**''Tá no Norte.''**

-Norte?

**''Norte?Norte do estado?''**

-Você e suas perguntas hein...-, Aria diz.

-Pode ser qualquer Norte.

**''É,vamos.''**

-Aonde?-, Karen pergunta.

Todos olharam pra ela.

-Não ouviu uma sequer palavra do que disseram?-, Jason pergunta.

-Parei de ouvir quando o David apareceu.-, ela responde encolhendo os ombros.


	32. Norte

-Gente, olha o que eu encontrei!!!-, o menino do quadrinho diz entrando na sala todo feliz.

Todos olham para ele.

-O que????

-Um livro de charadas que já foram usadas pelo Charada(Riddler) tanto nas HQ's quanto nos filmes e séries do Batman.-, ele diz alegremente.

Ele abre o livro.

(A charada que eu vou usar eu vi em uma fanfic, e mesmo que já tenha aparecido em algum lugar, eu só lembro dela de cabeça então as palavras podem não estar iguais)

-Vamos com a primeira, Escritora se você quiser responder vai fundo.-, ele fala olhando para o teto antes de voltar o olhar ao livro -O que pertence a você, mas os outros usam mais?

**''Minha paciência.'', a Escritora diz com raiva.**

O menino fica sem graça.

-Na verdade era nome, mas....tudo bem.-, ele disse indo todo sem graça se sentar.

**''Legal,né?Acabaram de dar os toques finais.'',Happy diz.**

-Woooooo...-, alguns alunos dizem impressionados.

**''Não se vê todo dia.'',Happy diz.**

-Isso pode apostar.

**Tony aparece.**

**''Olha quem tá ai.Como foi a viagem?''**

**''Boa.''**

**''Me da um minuto com o jovem.'',Tony diz sem olhar pra Happy.**

-Que educação,hein.

**''É sério?''**

**''É,eu quero falar com ele.''**

-Senti um pouco de dó do Happy agora.-, Aria diz, todos olham para ela -Eu tenho coração tá!

-Relaxem, gente! Ele já volta ao seu eu 'feliz'.-, David diz.

Todos bufam.

-Não! Os trocadilhos, não!!-, Liam diz gemendo de aborrecimento.

**''Vou ficar lá atrás.''**

**''Sim,só que um pouco mais de distância.Distância é bom.''**

-Não tá errado, com essa pandemia hein.

**Tony chega até o Peter.**

**''Me desculpa pelo uniforme,ahhh você mereceu.Acaba que foi o momento exato pra te dar a endurecida que precisava.''**

**''Eu concordo.''**

**''Digamos que tenha sido.'',Tony suspira.**

**''Sr.Stark...'',Peter tenta dizer.**

**''Você pisou na bola feio,furou a bola..''**

-Isso é exatamente a mesma coisa que meu vô falava para minha vó.-, David diz alegremente.

Todos olham para ele com a testa franzida.

-Como é que é?-, Flash pergunta.

David suspira.

-Sabe quando você tá jogando bola na rua, ai a bola cai na casa de uma velhinha que é super chata?-, ele pergunta os outros assentem -Então minha vó era esse tipo de velhinha, sério deixou cai cair a bola se ferrou. Minha vó pegava a bola, pisava nela, pegava a faca e ficava furando, depois.....Vocês não querem saber o que acontecia depois!-, David diz se atrapalhando um pouco -Mas a questão é que, meu vô chegava e falava isso.

Os outros ainda estão olhando estranho;

-Se entendeu alguma coisa?-, Natalie pergunta baixinho a Carly.

-A bola cai no quintal, a vó do David fode a bola feio e o vô dele só diz os fatos.

-Aahhhhh....-, Natalie fala finalmente entendendo.

**''Mas depois fez o que era certo.Levou no borracheiro,fechou o buraquinho com chiclete...''**

-Fale sobre ficar constrangido.-, Jason murmura.

-Quem conserta uma bola com chiclete??-, Seth pergunta a Abraham.

-Tony Stark?

**''Tá não foi minha melhor comparação.''**

-Eufemismo.

**''Eu me enganei sobre você,mas com aconselhamento você vai ser uma vantagem pra equipe...**

-Para a equipe?

**''Pra equipe?'**

**'''É...tem uns 50 repórters atrás daquela porta de verdade,não blogueiros.'',Tony diz clicando no seu relógio.**

**''Quando estiver pronto pode provar.'',Tony diz mostrando o aranha de ferro ''Vou apresentar ao mundo,o novo membro oficial dos vingadores...''**

-O QUE??!!!!

' **'O Homem Aranha.''**

**Peter olha para o traje.**

**''Eu-eu.;...''**

-Ele é um robô, né. Duuhhhhhh....-, David diz como se fosse óbvio.

-Robôs não deveriam ser inteligentes?-, Cindy pergunta.

David suspira.

-Sério, o que dá em vocês para ficar cortando meu barato desse jeito hein?? O que eu fiz para vocês???!!!!!

**''Vai se enturmar logo.''**

**''Obrigado,Sr.Stark,mas eu tô de boa.''**

-De boa com os vilões? Porque se for isso, é verdade. Que tipo de pessoa impede o vilão de morrer??!!!!-, Aria pergunta ainda em descrença.

**''De boa?Como assim?''**

-Ahh se sabe, estar tranquilo com a vida.-, Karen responde.

**''Quer dizer,que eu prefiro não sair do chão por um tempinho.Amigo da vizinhança,o Homem Aranha,alguém precisa cuidar do povão.''**

**Tony tira os óculos.**

**''Tá me rejeitando?''**

-Na verdade, ele já fez.-, aponta Jason, Betty bate o cotovelo nele.

**''É melhor pensar direito,olha lá.Olha pra mim.última chance,sim ou não?''**

**''Não.''**

-Tony Stark foi rejeitado!!! Sério, Peter, eu não sei se você é foda ou idiota.-, Caleb diz.

-Acho que os dois.-, MJ fala.

**''Okay.''**

-Sério?

**''Essa marra de herói operário adolescente que eu gosto.'',ele diz guardando algo no terno ''Happy,leva ele.''**

**''Espera no carro.Vou demorar um minuto.''**

**''Obrigado,Sr.Stark.''**

**''Sim,senhor Parker,obrigado.''**

**''A gente se vê.'',Peter diz e desce os degraus.Ele se vira.**

**''Foi um teste,né?''**

-Você só o rejeitou por que achou que era um teste??-, Flash pergunta em descrença.

-Sim?

**''Não tem ninguém ai atrás?''**

**''Sim,você passou.''**

-Pela hesitação dele, provavelmente não foi um teste.

**''Agora caí fora daqui.''**

**''Eu disse que o garoto era bom.'',Tony faz um sinal com as mãos.Um cara abre a porta,dando visão dos repórters.**

-Ai meu Deus kkkk......-, os outros começam a rir.

Peter parece envergonhado, e não Grace ele quer que você mate os outros!!!

**Pepper entra.**

**''Cadê o garoto?''**

-Foi embora.

**''Foi embora.''**

**''Estão esperando.''**

**''O garoto tomou uma decisão madura,surpreendeu nós dois sabia?'',ele apontou pra ele e Happy.**

**''Estragaram tudo?''**

-Se ferraram.

**''Ele mandou o moleque esperar no carro.'',Tony diz apontando pra Happy.**

**Pepper se virou para Happy.**

**''Tá de brincadeira comigo.'',ela se vira para Tony ''Tem uma sala de gente esperando lá fora,o que eu vou dizer?''**

-Que ele está no carro?

**''Deixa eu ver....Happy,ainda tem aquele anel?''**

**''É claro que eu tenho,eu guardo isso desde 2008.''**

-Isso é muito tempo.

**''Ótimo.''**

**''Eu invento uma desculpa melhor.''**

-Rejeitado duas vezes! Esse não é o seu dia, Tony Stark!

**''Mas ganharíamos tempo.''Pepper beija ele ''Como se faltasse tempo.'',Pepper deu um sorriso pequeno.**

**''Não acredito que guardou o anel no bolso.''**

-Nós também não.

**''Eu abro pra você,amor.''**

-Desde quando ele é cavaleiro?

**''Eu abro.''Pepper disse abrindo a porta.**

-Pepper Potes super feminista!!!!!

**Happy joga o anel pra Tony,que o pega antes de fechar a porta.**

**Peter saindo da torre com um sorriso.Peter chega no quarto,há um pacote em sua cama.Ele lê:**

**''Isso pertence a você.TS.''**

**''May.'',ele chama.**

-Por que tá chamando ela?-, Seth pergunta.

**Peter veste o traje.Ele tira a máscara.A câmera revela May atrás dele,observando tudo.**

-Haha, se fudeu!!!!

**''Mas que por-...''**

-E como todo filme de....sei lá o que.... tem que acabar com alguém descobrindo algo.-, Jason diz;

-Não quer dizer suspense?-, MJ pergunta.

-.......Até que é um boa....

-A manutenção já foi feita.-, um cara diz entrando na sala.

Todos olham pra ele.

-Finalmente.-,David diz se levantando, os outros seguem o exemplo.

-Só eu que estou curioso para saber o que acontece depois que o Odin morre???-, Jason pergunta.

-Esse filme não tem cena pós crédito não?-, MJ pergunta fazendo todo mundo parar de andar enquanto ela lembra de ficar esperando os créditos passarem. Ned parece fazer o mesmo

-Que desgraça é essa?

-Jason!!! Sem palavrão!!!

-O nome já diz, gênio, cena-pós- créditos.-, Seth responde, Jason olha confuso Seth suspira -Cenas que vem depois dos créditos.

-Ahhhh!!!

-Mas então a gente não vai ver???

Todos se entreolham.

-Não.-,eles dizem voltando a andar para fora - A gente vê no YouTube.

-Mas é importante!!!-, MJ insiste.

-Nem precisa ver no YouTube, se quiserem eu falo o que acontece.-, o menino dos quadrinhos sugere.

-Viu?? Ele fala pra gente!

-Mas...-, MJ tenta de novo ainda parada em seu lugar.

-Ai para de ser chata,eu hein.....

Eles saiem pela porta que o cara entrou.

-Gente??-, ela pergunta.

As luzes se apagam.

-Sério?

A tela se desliga.

MJ suspira.

Então ela começa a ir em direção a porta.

-Eu tenho que admitir, também tô curiosa pra ver quem sai daquele portal......

**Disclamer: Não possuo nada, exceto os OC's**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, gostaram da história?  
> Se sim, comentem/kudos/bookmarks  
> Se não, comentem/kudos/nookmarks  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> História disponível em...  
> Spirit  
> Wattpad  
> Fanfiction.net  
> Ao3  
> AVISOS! NADA EXCETO OS OC's E COMENTÁRIOS ME PERTENCEM, CAPÍTULO NÃO REVISADO!  
> COMENTEM!


End file.
